Hollywood Arts, Huh?
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Follow the adventures, antics and life of Nikki, a new student at Hollywood Arts, as she makes her appearance, makes friends and a new life. Bade, BeckxOC in later chapters. T for slight Language, slight violence and suggested dialouge. May contain smut in later chapters, R&R please! Beck/OC
1. Application Time

**Hey people! Kumi-chan here with her next NEW story. It contains my OC and is about her adventures in Hollywood Arts High School with the rest of the cast.**

**This is technically a BeckxOC story, but the whole relationship with him and my OC comes in later chappies after I do a chapter in her POV for the Worst Couple Ever.**

**Please Read and Review! This is my first VicTORIous Story so... yeah. Oh and FLAMES are allowed! Teehee Enlighten me with what you have to say!**

**The applications are at the end of the story and please Review and submit them Winner will be announced at the end of the week and they will appear in the next chapter!**

**Whether or not I get them, I will still continue the story and I will go with it as it is and make them up.**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 1: Application Time**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous or any character except my OC, Nikki. I wished I owned some of the VicTORIous cast though *giggles* a teenage girl can dream right?<em>

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the big white and pale, luminous moon shined in the dark skies. There weren't many stars out today, so it was like staring at midnight blue forever.<p>

I skated on my skate-board up the pavement of my house. The silver Nissan Altima shined in the darkness as it sat idly in the driveway. Mom was home from the office. _Just Great… more nagging for me to hear. _I thought. I reached the front door and stuck my house key in the lock. With a few turns and a click, the front door was open.

I walked into the living room just to see my mom relaxing on the couch recliner with a million-dollar smile engraved in her middle-aged face. I pursed my lips for a second and dropped my sling-bag by the door. She knew I was home by now; that lady rose up with glee and excitement as she ran over and tackled me to the hardwood floors.

"Mom… who put extra sugar in your coffee this morning?" I screeched making her get up off of me.

"Oh! Nikki! G-Guess what? I managed to get you an application to enroll in HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL!"

She was bouncing with joy like a child on Christmas morning. I gave my old woman a straight face as I kicked off my combat boots and hung my leather jacket onto the hang-post. "So. And the point it?" I sassed. Her smile faded and she stood up with a 'You Better Listen Now' look on her face. _*sigh* Get ready for the nagging, Nikki…_

I braced myself.

"Now Nikki," she paced around the living-room in a stern way, "I think it's about time you did something with your talents. I mean what good is a daughter who can sing, act and do much more?" I rolled my caramel brown eyes and ruffled my slender and dainty hands through my dark blue hair. "Look at the neighbors! Their two daughters attend Hollywood Arts! They are both talented… well… _one _is talented… You have much more talent than the Vega's! You are a Radke! And…" she giggled while saying this last part, "You know your mommy loves to brag," with her little rant over, she gave me a sappy face and puckered her bottom lip out in a pout.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed, "Your point is? I could care less about the Vega's down the street, mom. I still hold my grudge against the Trina-girl for spilling my apple juice and ruining my audition for the Elementary School Play, mommy-dearest."

She put her hands on her hips and ranted, "That was in the first grade, and she deserved the part because she was older than you and in an older grade. For god's sake Nikki, there is apple juice all over the world!" I gave her a 'whatever' face and shrugged my shoulders, "I love my public and regular high school. Who wants to go to a snobby high school for talented bastards? Not this girl!" I sassed as I pointed at myself.

My mother glared and threw the thick application at me. I caught them with both hands watching her with wary eyes and she retreated up the stairs, giving me an intimidating glare. Her last words said were, "Fill it out NOW!"

* * *

><p>I sat in my queen sized bed and looked at the blank application for that dreaded school. Exactly one day after the application was turned in; I would have to report to the school to audition. I sighed yo myself as I tied my hair into a sloppy ponytail and slumped over flipping through the application pages.<p>

It was like a fucking history text book! Boring questions, fill in the blanks, a thick full of pages with nonsense! I took a sip the straw in my apple juice and answered the first set of questions. I filled them out with a black ink pen. _Got to be professional… _I thought.

* * *

><p><em>First Name: <strong>Nikki<strong> Middle Name: **Lu-Lu** Last Name: **Radke**_

_Date: March, 5th_

_Age: **16** Date of Birth: **November, 4****th****, 1995** Sex: **F **Ethnics: (check all that apply) [ ]African American [ ] Caucasian __[ ] Asian [ ] Indian/Pacific Islander [ ] Hispanic [ ] other_

I checked Caucasian, African American and other. There was a section to fill out that asked to describe 'Other' if it was checked. I sighed as I filled that out. _**I am mixed with my descendants. My mother has a Caucasian **__**descendent while my father is mixed with African American and Caucasian descendent. **_

_How many Household Members? 3 [ ] 4 [ ] 5 [ ] other: _I checked three… I am an only child for now. My older brother lives with my Father, Ronnie Radke; while I live with my mother, Agetha Collins and my step-father, Winston Collins.

_What are your main talents? :_

I wrote: _**I can sing and act. Sing and acting are my prime talents, but I also play any different instruments**__**; electric guitar, acoustic guitar, flute, currently learning the violin, and turn-**__**tables.**_

_What are your side-talents? :_

**_Side talents are: extreme skate-boarding, drawing, writing poetry and plays, screen writing_****.**

_What are your fears? :_

I rolled my eyes and snickered when I wrote this… even though it all is true…

_**If the world ran out of apple juice, spiders, and clowns.**_

_What are your weaknesses? :_

_**Being a public speaker, writing speeches, green-screen technology, graphic detail classes, etc.**_

_Which performing arts class interest and intrigue you the most?(check all that apply)_

_[ ] Acting_

_[ ] vocals class_

_[ ] creative writing_

_[ ] physical arts_

_[ ] musical arts_

_[ ] dancing arts_

_[ ] arts and crafts adv._

_[ ]Technology adv._

_(Note: These are just some of the performing art classes.)_

_(Note: Reading, Math, Language Arts, Science and Social Studies will be chosen by guidance consular based on p__revious grades and classes from other and previous school)_

I ended up checking acting, vocals, dancing arts, musical arts, creative writing, and physical arts.

_Why do you want to attend Hollywood Arts High School?_

I started to write: _**My fucking mother put me up to this- - - - - - **_

But then I sighed and crossed it out fevertly then started writing: _**This school seems pretty interesting; full of promises and with people **__**who have talents. I have many goal and dreams out there to fulfill, so this school would be p**__**romising to attend. I have many talents that should not be wasted and should be heard. The world needs **__**to now it. I want to attend Hollywood Arts because, it would help me to learn how to put forth my talents **__**for the real world after high school and how to make in the world and for the best careers. This **__**school should be interesting if I was enrolled in it and attended it.**_

_What are your dreams for life? :_

I grinned and wrote: _I plan to become an Oscar and Grammy and award winning actress, and a singer signed under __one of the best record labels. I would also like to have a certified license for being a Jackass__… not to mention becoming a professional stunt-man and skate-boarder for Dick-House Productions._ When I wrote the thing about the jackass and skate-boarding… that made me laugh.

.

. .

.

I filled out the last questions for the applications and laid it on my nightstand next to my bed. After turning off the lamp-light, I sighed to myself and went to sleep. For tomorrow, I would have to turn in those damn applications and the next day I would have to… audition.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? This is my first VicTORIous fanfic and I hope you like it!<strong>

**Review, please!**

**Next Chapter is her auditon and she will meet the cast... including Rex..**

**Will she be welcomed? Will she meet Jade's wrath or befriend her? XDDDD I hate questions like that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Thanks and please submit them in a Review!<strong>

**This is with the normal VicTORIous cast: Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Trina, Andre, ETC with my OC **

**added. It leads up to the Worst Couple Episode where it will go to Beck and Jade breaking up, and will later **

**on be BeckxOC**

**Pairings: Bade, BeckxOC, Bori friendship, Tandre friendship, etc**

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tooned for the next chapter and if you have any thoughts or have something to say, click Review and please R&amp;R!<strong>

**This is for humor and romance and drama, a little parody, family and friendships and is rated T. May contain smut in later chapters and ratings may change.**

**Language, Slight Violence, Sexual Situations, Suggested Dialouge**

**Kumi-Chan**


	2. The Big Audition!

** This is a re-write! Hey there Readers! Here is the next chapter! And thank you for the paitence. I also thank the three people who reviewed and the two who submitted their OC's for the one's I needed, well they were picked :) teehee!**

**I hope all readers, fans and reviewers like this chappie, I worked hard on it and it contains the VicTORIous cast and I hope I portrayed them goodly enough! **

**Reviews would be lovely~ so please review! It would mean alot to me! And criticism is greatly needed and thank you for my reviews so far.**

**Thanks to:**

**Livvylovesyou **

**I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 2: The Big Audition!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do Not OWN VicTORIous, the cast, or any character except my OC, Nikki Radke. I do not own OC's submitted either! I also do NOT own the song that my OC sings for her audition<em>

* * *

><p><em>So this is Hollywood Arts, huh? <em>Nikki thought as she glimpsed at the buildings and campus of the school that was in the distance. "Nikkster... are you sure you wanna' go to **this **school," her older brother Joey asked with skepticism written all over the features of his face. She shrugged her shoulders as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand. Joey and Nikki had just pulled up to the parking lot of the student manor.

Nikki climbed out of the front door of his 1960s convertible and waved her older brother goodbye. He picked up the thick set of "forgotten" applications and gave his little sister a smirk, "Big bubbie's gotta go to work now, oh and sis'... you forgot your applications. That's the whole reason you're here... remember?"

Nikki rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh yeah... those..." she grabbed them from and then sassed in a whisper that came out like a hiss, "K-keep your voice down..." Nikki grinned broadly and looked around as she nudged him on his shoulder, "You're embarrassing me... who calls you _big bubbie_ anymore?" She gave her brother a quick hug and winked before walking off to explore Hollywood Arts High School. He shouted,

"You used to call me that ya' know!" Nikki wasn't too far away; she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and then backed out of the driving-lot and drove away.

Nikki hugged the applications to her chest and saunterd slowly through the court-yards of Hollywood Arts. She had to admit... her curiosity did get the best of her.

*Nikki's POV*

Wow, This school is pretty big... I walked through the court-yard examining students... of this school... dancing. There were many different sections. I saw a group of boys who looked to be urban doing street dances and break-dancing. I laughed to myself as I saw girl 'crumping'. Interesting... In the far corner there was what appeared to be artists, spray painting different colors and tinges on tiles and blank walls. They had mad skill... even more interesting.

I reached an entrance to the inside of the school and walked i seeing a lot more students just hanging out. Most were lounging, some were texting, others were just chatting away. This school's not half bad.

I walked down the halls and was blown back by the loads of lockers! They were designed and created with many different styles. I turned around and was walking backwards examining the pieces of art.

As aloof as I was, I bumped into someone and dropped my applications all over the floor. I mentally cursed myself and kneeled down on the floor to pick them up. The guy who I bumped into bent down to help me.

He looked to be african-american. He had light brown hair that was styled in to multiple-micro twist. He gave me a smile flashing his shiny white teeth.

*Andre's POV*

The girl with blue hair bumped into mw and that knocked all of her papers out of her hands. I was helping her pick em' up and put em' back in order. She snapped her head up and I gave her a smile. "Uh.. Thanks." she murmured. I picked up the front page of what she dropped and realized that they were applications to enroll here at Hollywood Arts.

I got a quick glance of her name and smugly retorted, "No prob' Nikki. I see you wanna enroll, here... by the way.. I'm Andre." She gave me a grin and shrugged her shoulders, "My mom wants me to enroll here. I'm Nikki Radke." I nodded my head and then examined her fully.

She looked to be 16 years old... could be older. She strangely but fascinatingly had **deep **blue hair, a porcelain colored skin tone... maybe a bit fair, she had enticing caramel brown eyes, pink and full lips and tempting-to pinch cheeks. She wore khaki daisy-duke shorts, a black and baggy crop-top that said "You MAD, bro?" on it. I smiled at that. She had skull-candy headphones hanging around her neck, a brown leather jacket, combat boots that are the same color of the jacket and black stockings.

_Pretty good outfit... a mix of Tori, Jade and a bit of Cat..._ I thought.

The interesting girl with blue hair had on black and nerdy wayfarer glasses and her hair was loose and stopped just above her elbows. There was a thick bang covering part of her left eye and the ends of her hair was curled slightly. I handed her applications to her and blurted out, "Is your hair naturally blue?" She giggled and shook her head 'no'. "That's a secret and a long story for another day and time."

*Regular POV*

"Andre! Andre!" a strained and slightly annoying voice enunciated. Andre and Nikki turned to see Trina Vega prancing up to them with her seven-inch high heels clicking and clacking against the tile. She stopped in front of them making sure her curled, dark brown hair flipped in the process.

"What's up, Trina..." Andre trailed off.

Trina exclaimed, "Have you see Tori? I can't find my shirt with the little ba-dazzles on them and I- - -" Trina kept on babbling about her outfits and _beauty._ Andre shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Nikki by her hand. He led her down the hall chiming,

"C'Mon, I'll take ya' to the Principal's office so you can get your applications turned in." Nikki gave a quick glare to Trina before grinning at Andre and letting him take her to her next destination.

*Meanwhile*

"Haha, so my brother went to a therapist for a couple of years and he told his therapist everything, every secret, everything! So one day he went back with a new secret and problem... my brother has lots of problems..." the bubbly red-head named Cat trailed off.

Jade gave her an annoyed look and screeched, "Get on with it, you made me listen this far, so finish!"

Cat giggled to herself and twirled and entwined her fingers through her red hair. "Oh yeah, so he told his therapist the new secret..." Cat laughed for a second leaving Jade slightly annoyed and Beck a little baffled. "So... the therapist said_ 'No Hablo Ingles'_! Then my brother cried." Cat simply retorted as she gave a straight face, nodding her head.

Jade and Beck exchanged glances and Beck espied, "Wait... if your brother's therapist speaks no english... then..." Jade finished his conclusion, "All this time and the years, your brother's therapist understood nothing he was even saying..." Jade and Beck exchanged glances again while Cat giggled and then whispered, "Wait.. I don't get it..." Jade rolled her eyes and walked away with Beck trailing behind.

Cat chuckled again and skipped away following them.

*Principal's office*

"Alright, here's the principal's office. Her name is Helen and she is one sassy _and _feisty principal. Try not to piss her off, kay'?" Andre warned before waving good-bye to Nikki.

She nodded her head and turned to face the door leading into Helen's office. She sighed to herself and knocked on the door. "Mmhmm! Come on in!" a sassy voice chirped.

Nikki slowly poked her head in the office just to see a lady sitting at a desk with neatly organized papers and files, eating a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken. She was sucking the marrow out of a spotless clean chicken bone. "Come on **in **child, I don't bite... much..." Helen trailed off. She threw the chicken bone in the waste basket next to the door as Nikki walked in.

She sat down on the slightly comfy chair and placed her applications on Helen's desk.

Helen cleaned her hands and looked at the information on the first page.

She flipped through the other pages and glanced at Nikki, giving her a little smile. "Okay... I've read and seen enough. All you gotta do now is audition to clarify if you actually have all of these talents and you're in!" Helen chimed grabbing her clip-board and evaluation papers and chicken bucket.

She waved Nikki and her assistant on and they both followed.

.

. .

.

"Hey Andre! Where have you been?" Tori chimed giving her best friend a smile showing off her cheek bones as she swept her brown hair behind her ear. Andre approached and sat by Tori in Sikowitz's class.

"Oh, there was this awesome and kinda hot girl with blue hair whose trying to enroll here at Hollywood Arts, she had a little trouble so I helped her out... and Trina was looking for ya'. She talked on and on about a ba-dazzled shirt she couldn't find." he explained.

Tori grinned and sassed, "You mean this ba-dazzled shirt?" She touched the ba-dazzles and then blurted out, "Blue hair? I don't think it's possible for a human-being to have blue hair. Are you sure you're not having a Robbie moment?"

Tori and Andre glanced back at Robbie who was giving Rex a shoulder massage. "Can I stop now?" he whined to Rex. Rex replied, "Hecksss Nahh! Now keep on going!"

Just then, Sikowitz came into class throught the window announcing to the class,"El gato se comió mi perro!" Tori and the rest of the class got puzzled looks. Sikowitz smiled and leaped on the make-shift stage. "An 'A' for the semester to anyone who can translate what I just said," he exclaimed after taking a sip from his coconut milk.

Before anyone could say anthing, Sinjin rose from his seat screaming to the world, 'The cat ate my dog! Do I get my 'A' now?" Sikowitz took a long sip from his coconut milk and shook his head 'no'. "That was just a test to see who was actually paying attention. Anyways, class is cancelled for today. There is a new person auditioning today at Hollywood Arts, and I need to see what _nooutch_ I am at."

"Since class is cancelled for today, can some of us come and watch the audition?" Tori asked flashing a smile. Sikowitz pinched her cheeks making the rosy and he got another smile form her. He took a sip from his coconut and nodded his head, waving all who was going to watch to follow him.

Beck snaked his arm around Jade's waist and sighed Jade, "Are you ready to go watch?" Jade examined her finger nails and retorted, "No."

A few seconds later, she replied, "Now I'm Ready."

*In The Hall*

"Wait... Audition? Now?" Nikki muttered. Helen turned around saying, "Mmhmm, girl! I got family coming down, and I need to get my hair and nails did! So you're auditioning today!" Nikki sighed heavily to herself and again followed Helen and her assistant to the 'HA' Play Room.

Inside the play room was a stage, lightings and effects and chairs for the audience to sit and watch. Helen and her assistant sat in the front row while the school guidance consular, Lane and teacher, Sikowitz sat in the back row.

Nikki stepped up on the stage. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck opened the door leading into the school's play room. Andre poked Tori on the shoulder and pointed to the figure with blue hair, standing on the stage.

He teased Tori and laughed, "See what did I tell ya'? Blue hair!" Tori grinned with chagrin written all over her face. "Uh... okay.. fine! I was wrong about saying there was no such thing as blue hair... but does she even have talent?" Andre stood silent for a moment and said, 'Now that cha' mention it... I never did ask her what her talents were..." Tori was about to say something else but Jade interrupted her saying out loud, "YAWN."

Tori gave her a look and Jade smiled in satisfaction saying, "Vega... you bore me."

Lane turned back and said to Sikowitz, "You just had to invite the Brady Bunch."

Sikowitz shrugged his shoulders as he took another sip from his coconut. Lane sighed and shushed them all. He hissed for them to take a seat. The teenagers took a seat with out hesistation fearing for Lane's wrath. Beck acting as cool and suave as he could be crossed his arms over his chest and legs crossed over one, another.

Nikki stood up straight and turned around not facing the crowd.

Helen watched and ate her crisp and fried chicken. "ACTION!" She yelled. Nikki sighed to her self before turning around.

_She did an impression of Emmett from The Twilight Saga reciting in a calm and laid-back voice, "Baby... we're through.. it's over." Her voice changed and she got puppy-dog __eyes. Her voice went cracked and strained like a stressed out woman. "W-Wait... W-What do you mean... it's over?" _

_She shifted back to her male voice losing the glum and stressed out expression and got a clam and 'egotistic' face. _

_"Done. We are through, baby. Bye" Nikki waved and started to walk off, but she transitioned to her female role and threw herself on the ground sobbing out, "Please. I love y-__you! D-Don't go!" Helen was so caught up in the audition/play and shouted out, _

_"Not-aww girl! You don't need him! You better than that!" Sikowitz was blown away, _

_Beck was __surprised but she could have used some work. Her acting was good, though. Nikki got up in an instant and did in her male voice, stepping back and she exclaimed to the ground, "C'Mon darling. Be a big girl and take this __break-up like a woman!" Nikki ran her slender fingers through her hair and walked off of the stage like she was leaving. _

_She then appeared back on the stage and sat on the floor sobbing to herself._

_She curled up into a ball, fake crying loudly. Lane, Sikowitz and Helen were feeling sympathy for the role Nikki portrayed. Her acting that was a bit shaky in the beginning turned out to begin amazing._

_Her audition wasn't over just yet. Nikki snapped her head up to reveal her face. She was blushing madly, her eyes were filled with fake tears and her bottom lip was quivering l__ike a child begging for what they wanted. Nikki whispered, "Oh Tara... w-what am I going to do?" _

_Nikki pulled herself together and scooted to the other side chiming, "Cheer up, B__ethany! You don't need him." She shifted over to her main role character and sighed, "Yes. I. Do." she started to sob again and murmured, "he won't even hear me out... even if __I tried to talk to him, h-he won't l-listen..." _

_She became a sobbing mess and transitioned back to 'Tara' retorting," Okay, so do something... how about singing him a song __reading a poem based on your feelings?" _

_She cocked her head to the side._

_"Bethany" stopped sobbing and murmured, "Yeah... okay... I'll do something..." Nikki hugged herself and nodded her head._

_She stood up and grabbed the micro-phone. The random students who volenteered to play the beats and tunes for the rest of Nikki's audition revealed themselves from behind the __ curtains and the bass guitar player strummed the first beats and Nikki sung:_

_It's true, _

_we're all a little insane. _

_But it's so clear, _

_Now that I'm unchained._

_Tori's mouth popped open at the sound of her voice and Andre's eyes widened. Cat as usual, gasped and giggled. Robbie stared and Jade glared. Beck started to say, "Hey, you have to admit. __She's pretty go- - -" Jade glared at him and screamed, "NO." Beck was silenced as they listened on._

_Fear is only in our minds, _

_Taking over all the time. _

_Fear is only in our minds _

_but it's taking over all the **time**~_

_The word 'Time' in the verse carried on and was sung in a high pitch. All the instruments played as Nikki sung that verse. The electric guitar fired up and the drummer began to __tap on the drum. Nikki gripped the mirco-phone even tighter and marched around the stage singing:_

_You poor~ sweet innocent thing. _

_Dry your eyes and testify~ _

_You know you live to break me. _

_Don't deny sweet sacrifice._

_The instruments halted playing for a duration of five seconds and then proceeded to play with even more desire and heart than before as Nikki sang:_

_One day I'm gonna **forget~** _

_your name, _

_And one sweet day, _

_you're gonna drown in my lost paii-iin~ (pain)_

_Fear is only in our minds,_

_Taking over all the time. _

_Fear is only in our minds_

_but it's taking over all the** time**~ _

_Helen found herself bouncing to the beats, Cat stood up and slowly 'rave danced', giggling and laughing like she usually did. Jade slumped over and thought to herself about the __girl's singing. Tori was still shocked and Beck was listening to her song. Nikki walked down the steps leading off of the stage and pranced around singing:_

_You poor~ sweet innocent thing. _

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey? _

_I'm your **sacrifice~~~**_

_The bass guitarist's strumming rhythm sped up, the drumming lowered and the electric guitar got higher and louder. Nikki stepped back on the stage and leaned back doing a __slow motion drop-back move before hitting the floor and kept her high pitch verse going. _

_The electric guitarist said in the background, (I dream in darkness I sleep to die, Erase my __silence, Erase my life.) _

_Nikki sung while he said that:_

_Do you wonder why you hate?(Our burning ashes, Blacken the day) _

_Are you still too weak__...to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,Blow me away.) _

_Robbie and Rex were dancing... if you count jumping around... along with Cat who was 'raving' and Jade had to admit.. the girl could sing... greatly. Helen was impressed since the __beginning._

_Nikki jumped up and coutinued to sing:_

_You poor~ sweet innocent thing. _

_Dry your eyes and testify. _

_You know you live to break me. _

_Don't deny. _

_Sweet sacrifice._

_With the last verse done, the instruments ceased and Nikki flung the micro-phone to some random spot off of the stage and recited in her male, cool and laid-back voice, "__... baby... You gotta' take me back!" Nikki transitioned to 'Bethany' and sighed heavily. Helen again, was so caught up in Nikki's audition and stopped sucking the marrow from __her clean chicken bone and yelled,"Not aww girl! You better not take him back!" _

_Nikki smiled and sighed, "Poor thing... like you said.. it's over and we're through. So good-__bye and good night for good." Nikki walked off the stage, gave a curtsey bow and chimed, "And. End Scene."_

_Helen and her assistant, Lane and even Sikowitz gave her a round of applause. It was then picked up by Andre, Tori, Beck, Cat and Robbie, with the exception of Jade... giving her __a clap with her two index fingers._

_"Congratulations girl, you made it into Hollywood Arts!" Helen exclaimed. Nikki smirked._

But suddenly the smirk faded. "Wait… I'm in?" she questioned to Helen. Helen stopped in her tracks and her dark brown eyes widened and she nodded her head, "Mmhmm."

Nikki mouthed 'what' and gathered her bag leaving out of the Hollywood Arts playroom.

*Hours Later*

-Nikki's house-

"Oh! My baby got into Hollywood Arts!" her mother, Agetha squealed in delight. Nikki grumbled and picked at her chicken with her fork. "Cheer up Nikkster; I'm pretty sure the school won't be that bad!" Winston chimed trying to get in with the conversation.

Nikki gave him a disapproving look and sighed, "Yeah… Winston… I'm gonna need you to not call me that." She nodded her head while saying that and he smiled. "Yep'. I'm done eating now…" before dropping her fork and retreating up stairs to her room. She sighed and ran her fingers through her deep blue hair.

Nikki flopped down on her bed and took out her Pear-phone dialing her boy-friend's number. After a few rings, he finally picked up and recited into the phone in a husky tone:

_Tall, strong and handsome! What more can you ask for?_

Nikki rolled her eyes and sighed:

_Hey babe… can you come over tonight? I got big news to tell ya'._

_I'll be over there… just make sure that Winston guy doesn't try anything funny…_

Nikki sneered at the memory she got of what happened the last time.

_Haha. Okay Jason… Just be prepared… well bye._

_Yep. Gotcha' Lu-Lu._

_Ugh! Jason…_

_Just playing babe. Bye Nikki. See ya' in a bit._

Nikki hung up the phone and waited.

*Thirty minutes later*

"So what did you have to tell me, Nikki?" Jason questioned as he snaked his arm around her waist. Nikki smiled and then sighed saying, "Today I had to audition to go to a Performing Arts school called Hollywood Arts. So it turns out… I made it in. My mom made me fill out the applications and the principal there said she liked what she saw…"

Jason gave Nikki a look and then retorted, "Wait… the principal is a lesbian? She likes what she saw? Oh hell no! Let me and my boys go down there and teach her that you're my girl!"

Nikki rolled her caramel brown eyes and face-palmed. "Dammit! Jay, she likes my talents and I have to leave our high school!" Nikki yelled in frustration.

Jason laughed for a moment before chiming, "I know what you meant babe… I'm just a little disappointed that I won't be seeing much of you…." he trailed off. Nikki leaned over and gave him a peck on his lips. "I'll miss you… she trailed off before Jason pulled her into another kiss.

This time neither of them broke the kiss and Jason laid down on her bed and made Nikki straddle him. Nikki could feel Jason's tongue lick and flick at her lips just begging for an entrance. Without hesitation, she let him in and the two of them were pulled in a battle for dominance. Their tongues entwined and twisted together and Jason explored every inch of her mouth. A few seconds later, he deepened the kiss and let his hands start to explore Nikki's body.

His hands trailed down to her butt and rubbed over it, then starting to stroke her thighs. Just then before either of them could lose control her room door busted open. Nikki blushed and shrieked as Jason threw her off of him and rose up acting as if nothing happened.

"Hello kids… anything interesting going on?" Winston questions peeking his head in the door. He pushed up his glasses that drooped down his nose and gave the teenagers a small smile. Nikki rolled her eyes and got off of the floor sitting at the foot of her bed. "No Winston. Now leave, please." She simply sassed. Winston pursed his lips and closed the door again.

Nikki and Jason sighed heavily before hearing a thud coming from the other side of the room. "Ouch!" They heard Winston cry. She rolled her eyes again as the two of them exchanged glances and then busted out laughing.

"Damn that is one clumsy mother-fucker!" Jason laughed as he leaned closer to Nikki saying in a husky voice, "Now where were we…" Before he could kiss her, the door opened again and Winston was holding his right knee. "Say Nikki… do you happen to know where the band-aids and medical stuff are?"

Nikki sighed and she got up and slammed the door in his face. With the turn of her door lock she shouted through the door, "In your fuck- - - I mean freaking bathroom!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew! What a chapter! That was SEVEN pages long, front AND Back!<em>**

**_How was this chappie? Review and tell me please! Also thanks to people who reviewed and those who read! Thank You! _**

**_Good Criticism is needed and wanted and I would really appreciate reviews :)_**

**_How was the VicTORIous cast? Did I put them into words right? I liked Cat's little tale about her brother and Jade is one of my favorite characters in the show so it was fun to portray her. I hope you all see my OC as non-mary-sue because she's not and please stay tooned for the next chapter :)_**

**_Kumi-Chan _**


	3. Friendly Gestures

**Hey people! I thought that I rushed the process a bit, so here is an another chapter added! I thought that there should be a bit more chemistry between Beck and Nikki, followed by how their friendship develops, so here we go!**

**This is a new chapter, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Friendly Gestures**

**Written By: Kumi-chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous or it's cast! Just my OC and the plot!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean you can't give me a ride to school, Jason?" A slightly furious Nikki yelled into the phone. <em>

_"Well, I don't wanna' go anywhere near a school like **that.**" He made clear. _

_The blue haired teen rolled her caramel colored eyes and let out a heavy sigh. _

_"Please? Do it for me? C'Mon Jay, I'm gonna' be late on my _**first **_day of school if I walk." She calmly told him. _

_"Sorry babe. It's a no-go. I'll make it up to ya' later... I'm busy right now. Plus... It really doesn't matter if you're late... You hate the school anyways, right?" Jason chimed. _

_Nikki's caramel eyes gaped through her bedroom window at the house that was down the street. Her boy-friend's cherry-red camero was still parked in the drive way. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yeah. Whatever." With a tap of her finger, her called ended. She flung her touch-screen phone down on the bed and continued to get dressed. _

.

. .

. . .

"Alright, mom! Bye!" Nikki said as she headed out the door. She locked up and started down the street, heading towards the direction of what her phone's map said that Hollywood Arts High School was. Nikki reached into her "across-the-body" messenger designed bag and took out a red i-pod nano, scrolling over thousands of songs until she found the right one.

_"Paper-planes By: M.I.A" _

Her i-pod nano's voice-enator read out to her. Seconds later after placing the head-phones in her two ears, the song started to play as she was walking down the street. Nikki sung along to one of her favorite songs, nodding her head to the beat.

_"I fly like paper get high like planes, if ya' catch me on the border, I got VISA's in ma name. . ."_ She sang. All of a sudden, a brown 1960's South Dakota car drove by, fleetly turning around the corner. The tires squeaked as the thick rubber drove over a puddle of water. The water came up, splashing all of Nikki.

The soaked teen girl grimaced and hollered, "Are you fucking kidding me?" She was now completely soaked, from head to toe. She took out her wet head-phones and dry i-pod nano (lucky for her) placing it in her bag. The demin cropped vest that she wore was very wet, along with her white cami and demin skinny-jeans. The brown car stopped at a stop-light and she glared, walking up to the car. Her slip-on _Vans_ sneakers squeaked as she made her way to the car.

She clenched her fists and kicked the passenger-side door. "Hey, dude! You got me soaking wet!" She hollered, kicking the door again.

The window rolled down and the tan teenager ducked his head out of the passenger-side's window. His dark brown eyes met her fiery and glaring caramel brown eyes for a brief second, before he realized what had just happened.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. At that moment, he thought back. She did look familiar to him. Yesterday's audition brought him back to reality; She was Nikki Radke, the girl who auditioned to become a student at Hollywood Arts.

"... Nikki, right?" He asked, as the light turned green. Many cars were starting to beep him and some even drove past him. She nodded her head, remembering him from the day she auditioned. He was leaning against the wall with those other people watching her on the stage. Her eyes softened up a bit and she cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Uh... Yeah... Look, I'm just gonna' go home and change..." She trailed off, starting to walk away.

Beck swiftly got out of his car, saying to her, "No, no! I don't want to inconvience you any more than I already have... I could drive you back to my place and you could dress in some of my clothes... I mean, I should have something that could fit you... That is if you want..."

Nikki halted her walk and thought for a moment.

_Wear his clothes? Are you kidding me...? _

She glanced down at her soaked garments, biting on her bottom lip... Her mind then thought back to the _long _walk she had just to get back home. All of the energy it would take to undress, get a good shower in and pick out a new outfit. Not to mention the walk and time it would take her just to reach back at where she was standing _right now_ and the time it would take to get to her new school. Too tired to even calculate all of the duration, she turned around and nodded her head, letting out a tedious sigh.

"Okay..." She reluctantly whispered, walking back over to his car. He sauntered over quickly and held the passenger door open for her. She stopped for a moment and looked at his with confusion written all over her face.

_He must be the gentle-men type..._ She noted in her head. Taking a seat in the car and closing the door behind her, Nikki put on the seat-belt and sat in his car as he made his way back to the front seat, driving away.

Beck made a "U-Turn" and drove on the way to his house.

"My name is Beck Oliver." He blurted out, trying to make conversation while they drove. Nikki nodded her head, murmuring "Nikki Radke..."

He nodded and focused on the road.

Nikki glanced from the corner of her eye at her "Tormentor" and "Savior". He was very tan, had a nice muscluar frame with amazing looking hair and deep dark brown eyes. In other words, he was good-looking. She let out a sigh and stared out the window.

"Aren't you going to put on your seat-belt?" She muttered, keeping her gaze on the world that pasted by as they drove. He smirked and laughed, "Sorry, I wasn't even thinking about that." As soon as the next traffic light came up and his car slowed down to a stop, he fastened his seat-belt. "Better?" He inquired to Nikki. As aloof as she was, she nodded her head, leaning her elbow on the arm-rest on the door.

"And... Sorry about splashing you with water." He added in. She stammered back while shifting uncomfortably in the seat, "Uh.. Thanks... It's okay."

She hardly knew this guy and he was being so nice to her. It confused her ALOT. One thing's for sure, he had the looks and hospitatily. Normal people would just keep on driving if they knew that they splashed someone with water along the streets. However, he was different. All of a sudden, his cell-phone started to ring.

_"I know that Highschool never ends... Noooo, High school never ends, ends, ends.- - -" _His ringtone played out. Nikki's lips curved into a stunning crooked smile. He listened the the band _I See Stars_ and had one of her favorite songs as his Pear-phone XT's ringtone: _It Will be Up (Highschool Never Ends)_

He picked up his cell-phone that was laying down on the ash-tray and answered it, gripping one hand on the stirring-wheel.

As soon as he put the phone to his ear, shouts (more like screeches) were heard from the other end of the line. They sounded like a female voice.

_"Beck? Where are you? I've been waiting by my door-step for almost twenty minutes!"_

_Beck let out a sigh and reassured, "Sorry, Jade. But something came up, I might not make it in time to pick you up. You can't just drive yourself to school?" _

Their conversation went on and on until he pulled up into a drive-way. There was a huge house sitting on the platform and on the front lawn of the property was a mobile R/V trailer. He pulled the key out the the igniton and the two of them got out of the car. Nikki's orbs flickered to the wet seat of his car and she frowned. Now she caused him inconvience... He waved her over, still on the phone with whoever that person was, as he put his key into the door's lock. With a few twists and one turn, the door was opened.

Nikki cocked her head to the side in wonder. _This is where he lives?_ She questioned to herself, stepping inside of the small residence. Despite how small it was on the outside, it was huge and vast on the inside. Beck ended his call with a "I'll see you later and a I love you." He placed the phone in his back pocket and apologized to Nikki, "Sorry, that was my girl-friend." - " But come on, I'll show you to my room where you can change."

"This is where you live?" Nikki questioned getting a good look around. Beck grinned and nodded, "Yeah. That house out there is where my parents live. I wanted to live by my own rules, so they brought me this R/V. My own roof, my own rules." He remarked, leading her into a small bedroom.

The room's walls were painted a light burgandy color. The size of the room was a bit big, but still small. He managed to fit a singe bed inside of the room, a dressor and two night-stand tables, including a small t.v and a book shelf. In the corner of the room was a closet door. Beck opened the door just to reveal a walk-in clother. Racks of clothing lined the walls and different shoes sat on shelves.

"Well, here we are. Change into something and then we can get going to school." Beck told her. Nikki glanced around. "Anything?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Beck nodded his head and sighed, "Well, something that fits..." He stared down at her peite body, looking through his racks of clothing.

"Dude, look at you and look at me. You're huge, no offense and I'm short. Are you sure that you'd have something that could fit me?" Nikki asked, examining a pair of jeans, she saw that looked nice. Of couse though, they were too big. Beck thought for a moment and smirked, going to the back of his closet. "Luckily, I still have some clothes that I wore in my junior years." He remarked, picking up a hanger that held a pair of slim, black skinny jeans. Nikki walked over, looking at the jeans. A small smile crept onto her face and she chimed, "Thanks." He nodded his head retorting, "And I'm sure any tee-shirt will do right?" The blue haired teen smirked, shaking her head 'yes'.

"Alright then..." He whispered. They sat there for a moment in silence until Nikki cleared her throat. Beck nodded his head, "Oh... Yeah. I'll leave you to get changed now."

.

. .

. . .

Nikki stepped out of his room, closing the door behind her and held her now slightly soaked clothes in her hands. Beck handed her a plastic bag and she placed them in the bag, along with her _Vans_. She took out some black slides and socks, putting them on her feet.

"I carry these around incase of an emergency... Or if I feel like wearing them." She explained to Beck, as his curiously gazed at the shoes.

The tan boy glanced at what Nikki was wearing with a smirk.

"Look's like I was right. Those jeans and a tee-shirt would fit you."

The porcelain colored girl slightly blushed, looking down at the slightly baggy, black shirt that had the word "Pants." Written all over it with bold white letter and the black skinny jeans he gave to her, including her black slides and white footsie socks that topped it all off. "Thanks." She muttered, grabbing her back as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, no problem." He retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Now wasn't that a friendly thing to do? Hehe, this had been circulating in my mind for quite a while, so I wrote this one down, typed it and deciphered where this one should fit at. This was a new chapter added to the original! I won't be doing much of a rewrite except for editing and adding more to chapters! I am however going to re-write a couple of them. The chappies that I feel wasn't my best and what I think wasn't that good will be re-written. <strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Reviews anyone? c:**

**Hello readers! Here is a rewrite of chapter 3, which is now chapter 4! **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Here goes My First Day

**Hello readers! Here is a rewrite of chapter 3, which is now chapter 4! **

** Please tell me if you are liking these re-writes so far! If not, I'll be happy to changes it back to the original and make small edits!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 4: Here goes My First Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I own nothing but my OC and the plot!<strong>

* * *

><p>Nikki's caramel colored eyes gawked at the platform that was laid out before her as Beck pulled up, parking his car in the school's Student Parking Lot.<p>

_I can already tell that this campus is huge..._ She thought. Nikki opened the car's passenger door and she stepped out, gazing at the huge buildings. All of a sudden, a pair of light, icey colored blue glared at Nikki, and the figure came walking over. She stepped in front of Nikki and pursed her lips, crossing her hands over her chest.

"And just who are you? And what are _you_ doing, stepping **out of my **boy-friend's car?" She fumed, looking at the blue-haired girl from head to toe.

"Are those his clothes, you're wearing?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at the black baggy shirt that said "Pants." ; She could remember Beck's father giving that shirt to him. Of course the blue haired girl paid no attention to Jade. She was caught up in her own thoughts about the school.

Beck rolled his dark brown eyes and walked over to Jade, grabbing her hand. She snatched her hand away from him and seethed, "Cheater!" He sighed heavily, planting a short but passionate kiss on her lips. "Jade, I'm not cheating on you. This is the girl who auditioned from yesterday... I was on my way to pick you up, but while she was walking, I splashed her with water. So I took her back to my place to change clothes. Nothing too serious. She was soaked; what else could I do?" He explained.

Jade uncrossed her arms from her chest and muttered, "Oh... Well you could have said something first instead of almost letting me give her a beat down!" Again, Beck rolled his eyes, sighing, "You didn't even give me time to explain. As soon as I pulled up, that's what you did. Came over to her and started making accusations. Like you always do."

As usual, the couple got into their frequent but small arguements.

Nikki snapped out of her self-conscious and gawked at the arguing couple in front of her.

_Uh, what the hell?... _She thought as her face twisted into a puzzled expression.

_This must be his girl-friend or something. _

_Well, I know I'm not sticking around to watch these two. I'll thank the guy later..._ She thought, smirking a bit as she walked away.

All of a sudden, her phone started to ring as she stepped foot on the side-walk.

_"Let's. Put. On a. Funny hat, a Funny Hat. A Funny hat, a Funny hat." It played. (Yo Gabba Gabba's song Funny Hat :3 haha!)_

She quickly put the phone on silent. As much pride as she had for watching that children's show, she still couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed. Nikki tapped her Pear-phone, just to see that she had a text from her boy-friend, Jason. A scowl immeidately formed on her face as she saw his name.

Her own boy-friend who was so called "busy" couldn't even give her a ride to school.

His text read:

_Hey, babe. Did ya' get to school yet?_

Nikki texted back with one word:

_Yes._

He texted her back, but she ignored it, shoving the phone in the back pocket of Beck's jeans. Nikki started to walk through the court-yards looking around. She finally reached the outside food-court, filled with many students and a food station called "The Grub Truck."

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Andre!" Tori exclaimed, giving her best friend a hug as she sat down at their usual table.

"Wassup' Tori." He retorted. "Oh nothing much. I just brought tacos from the Grub Truck." She smirked, opening the lid of the small plastic container. The smell of ground beef, fresh lettuce and different spices, including taco sauce filled up her nostrils; Tori took a bite of one of the tacos, savoring the taste and food.

"Dang' girl, you act like you never had a taco before!" Andre joked, as he watched the brunette eat the Mexican food. Her lips curved into a smile as she chewed the crunchy shell of the taco. After swallowing the bite, she retorted, "That's because this taco tastes so good! I don't know what Festus puts in this meat and the lettuce! It tastes so fresh! Andre, you have _got_ to try this taco!" She handed him the food and he took a bite into it without hesitantion. He chewed for a moment but then moaned, closing his eyes. When he swallowed, he took another bite, saying with this mouthful, "This taco _ish_ amazin'!" Tori nodded her head in agreement.

A few moments later, Beck and Jade came into view, holding hands and sat down at the 'Breakfast Brunch' table.

"Hey Tori. Hey Andre." Beck simply said to them, wrapping his arm around his girl-friend's shoulder. "Hi Andre." Jade added in, ignoring Tori's prescence.

Tori pretended not to notice that and chimed, "Hey Beck!" Beck and Tori exchanged smiles, earning small glares from Jade.

Tori smirked in satisfaction, roaming her fingers through her bruenette colored hair.

Cat came along, sitting down, chiming to everyone, "Hi!" She giggled shorty, entwining her fingers in her fiery red hair. Then Robbie came along with Rex. "Yo' wassup everybody!" Rex called out as him and Robbie sat down. Everyone greeted each other and began their usual activity: Chatting, joking around and eating.

As Nikki came into view, Robbie exclaimed, "Look it's the girl from yesterday!" Everyone except for Jade looked at her.

Rex shouted out, "Ayo' chick with the blue hair!" Nikki stopped in her tracks and glared at Robbie. Her eyes flickered to Beck and then Andre. The only two people she knew who sat down at that table. Sinjin snuck up behind Nikki and poked her on the back. She turbed around and started to pet her hair. His blue eyes widened and his glassed drooped down his nose as he asked in a slightly eerie tone, "Is your hair naturally blue?"

Her face twisted in emotions of confusion and annoyance as she removed his hand from her hair. "Don't ever, Do _that_ again." She told him through gritted teeth. Sinjin nodded his head, retreating away.

"Hey Nikki!" Andre called. She recognized the voice and walked over to Andre giving him a small hug. "Oh hey." She rejoiced, flashing him a crooked smile. He patted a seat on the bench and retorted, "Since you're new here, I'll introduce you to my friends." Nikki grinned and nodded her head.

"Hey, Nikki." Beck blurted out, waving his hand at her. A small smile crept onto her face and she held out her hand for him to shake. "Yeah, hey Beck... And thanks for this morning." She chimed. He shook her hand but cringed a little when their hands touched each other. No one seemed to notice but him and Nikki. Cat giggled, waving at Nikki, "Hi! I'm Cat!" The red head and blue head exchanged smiles. Cat flashed Nikki a big smile giggling again, "My brother went to a Therapist that spoke no english!"

The blue-haired teenager thought for a moment and exclaimed, "Was the therapist's name Alfonso?" Cat gasped, rejoicing back, "Yes!"

Nikki laughed, exchanging a small hug with her. "I went to him for a month... And he was always quite when I would tell him a story. Yeah... Turns out the man spoke no english at all and he didn't understand a word that I was saying. . ."

She smiled while Robbie questioned, "You went to a therapist?" Nikki nodded her head and sheepishly retorted, "Yeah. I was told by my older brother that therapists were cool... So I went there for fun."

"Well dang'! Yall' didn't even let me introduce yourselfs to her!" Andre smirked.

"Nikki, this here is Robbie Shappiro" He pointed to Robbie, continuing on, "Jade West and Tori Vega." Tori waved to her and Jade sighed as Beck nudged her on the shoulder.

"Hi..." She awkwardly said, examining her finger nails that were polished dark blue. "S... Sorry about what happened earlier this morning, too." Jade muttered wincing at the word _Sorry_.

Nikki tilted her head to the side and her eyebrows winked up. "Uh... What happened this morning?"

Jade pursed her lips and screeched, "You mean... You weren't listening to a word I said to you?"

Nikki shook her head 'no', grinning with chagrin written in the features of her face. "Heheh... Nope." She nervously laughed, scratching the nape of her neck.

"Oh..." Was all Jade could say.

"So, Nikki how do you like Hollywood Arts so far?" Tori asked, beaming a stunning smile at the blue haired teen.

Nikki glared and fumed, "Wait a minute... Is your last name Vega and your sister's name is Trina?"

Tori murmured with a slightly petrified expression on her face, "Uh... Yeah.." Nikki sighed, yelling, "Your stupid sister owes me some more apple-juice. Plus she is a complete idiot and sucks in every way possible. I loathe her with a passion." Jade snickered and held her hand out to Nikki. "You seem pretty cool. Everyone hates Trina. Come, sit next to me." Jade scooted over and patted a seat next to her.

"I am so sorry... Everyone has that sort of feeling towards her..." Tori reassured as Nikki sat down next to Jade.

She rolled her caramel colored eyes, musing, "Don't be sorry. I feel sorry for _you_. Having _her_ as a sister?... Is like vacationing in hell..."

"Yeah... Everyone does..." Tori agreed, thinking back to Trina. She shuddered at the thought of her older sister. "But... I can't say I don't love her..." She said outloud.

"Ew." Jade remarked. Tori gave Jade a look and Jade smirked, "You said the word _love..._"

*Minutes Later*

"Ok. I'm going to class now." Jade gave Beck a kiss on the lips and she walked down the halls to her class.

Everyone else left for their classes leaving Beck and Nikki. "So Nikki, what classes do you have?" Nikki took out

the folded paper from the back of her cargo-short's pants pocket and looked at the paper. Beck peeked over

her shoulder and looked at her schedule.

_Creative Writing_

_Adv. Acting_

_Adv. Music_

_Dance_

_Screen Writing_

_Poetry_

_Vocals_

Beck smiled and simply said, "You got all of my classes." Nikki got an astonished look and questioned, "Really?"

He nodded his head and the two walked through the halls together. "Which classes are the best?" Nikki

questioned on their way to Creative Writing class. Beck shrugged his shoulders, "It depends… Acting is my

expertise so for me I would say that's my best." Nikki took in all what he said and before saying anything else

Beck espied, "Your acting was amazing the other day! So you should really enjoy acting class. And our teacher

named Sikowitz is amazing." Nikki smiled and the two walked on to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for Reading and for the support!<strong>

**heheheh, reviews would be lovely of course~**

**And stay tooned for the next chappie which occurs in Sikowitz class! ****Thank you again for Reading and the Support and thanks to those who added this to their alerts!**

**Beck and Nikki will have a best friend relationship and then it develops into love and it leads up to the Worst Couple in Nikki's POV.**

**There will be a chapter where they have a few kissing scenes. (Beck and Nikki) BUT it will be because they are acting like in a play or as a class assignment or as an audition. Beck and Nikki are oblivious to the fact that they love each other until after things happen between him and Jade and stuff like that. So yeah! **

**Thanks Again!**

**Kumi-Chan**

**stay tooned for the next chapter!**


	5. Ye Olde Tradition Stuff

**Hey everyone! Woo! New chappie here we go! Haha, Sowwie for my lack of updates, I had business to tend to, plus I was focusing on my other stuff!**

**My bad, people! Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, and those who alerted/favored. It means a lot to me!**

**Enchoy this chappie!**

**And to that Guest review...?.. You kinda confused me on that one... I mean, part of this is a Bade story, but after they break up, which HAS happened in the show, then that's when him and my OC get together, no cheating or nothing. Duh!**

**Anyways, on with the disclaimers and stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I own no one but my OC!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 5: Ye Olde Tradition Stuff**

* * *

><p>"Hello class and Sinjin, my name is Sikowitz, and I say that because we have a new student today." The crazed and peculiar, known teacher of Hollywood Arts announced to the class.<p>

"Now, introduce yourself!" He chimed. Nikki stood up from her seat, shrugging her shoulders. "The name's Nikki Radke..." She trailed off, as her eyes glanced over every student who sat in the class. "And your talents...?" Sinjin asked, his eyes widening.

She slowly turned to face him, smiling wryly. "Stuff." Was her answer.

"...What kind of stuff?" He questioned once more, earning a mini glare from the blue-haired teen.

Nikki shrugged her shoulders again, sighing, "Acting, Singing, Etcetera, etcetera..."

"What kind of etcetera?" The boy questioned again.

She narrowed her eyes, and clenched her fists. "Are you always this annoying?" Nikki hissed. Jade smirked, clapping her hands. "Ask her more questions, Sinjin!" She exclaimed, those icey blue eyes of hers lighting up.

There was a silence before Sinjin scratched his head-full of curly hair. His lips curved into a rejoiceful smile. "Does this mean you're my frien-" He started to say before Jade screeched, "NO!" Almost everyone in the class except for Beck winced at her tone and the attitude that was laced in her voice.

Sikowitz who jumped for cover behind the class' podium as if there was a shoot-out going on, slowly peeked up at the class.

Different pairs of eyes stared at the middle-aged man, waiting; some confused, some amused and others... Just plain lost.

He stood up, walking from behind the podium, clasping his hands together. "... Alright, class, back on track! Sinjin, stop pestering the new student, Jade... Well, do not frighten the class... And Beck... Stop showing off your amazing hair." He quickly reprimanded. Beck's face squinted up into confusion and he uncrossed his arms from his chest. "Uh, my hair?" He inquired, furrowing his eye brows. Sikowitz nodded his head, "Yes. Your hair."

"... Dude, Sikowitz isn't kidding... You do have nice hair." Tori chimed, turning her head back so she was facing Beck. The two of them exchanged quick smiles before Jade butted in.

"Hey, Cat?"

"Yeah, Jade?"

"What's my favorite thing to play with?"

"Uh... Oooh, oooh! Don't tell me... Is it a hammer?"

"Eh, close..."

Cat gasped before laughing, "Scissors!"

Jade clapped her hands together. "Ding-Ding-Ding! You guessed right, Cat. Scissors is the answer. And if Tori doesn't stop talking to Beck, I'm going to introduce her FACE to my favorite pair of scissors." She threatened to the astonished Tori.

Of course, they exchanged chilling glares.

"Alright, Alright!" Sikowitz yelled trying to calm the tension.

_Ringggg_

"Well, come on Beck. Let's go to _our_ next class." Jade said out loud, giving Tori a look as she grasped her boyfriend's hand. Before everyone walked out of the class, their teacher shouted, "Will someone _please_ show Nikki around Hollywood Arts?" He asked. People mumbled different answers. "Isn't that Lane's job?" Someone asked.

"Shouldn't Principal Hellen do that?" Another said.

"I'll be happy to show her around..." Sinjin whispered to Sikowitz, flashing him a small smile.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Nikki interrupted, placing her hands on her hips.

"... No." Sinjin told her... More like commanded.

"Rex and I'll be happy to show her around.." Robbie blurted out. Sikowitz, Nikki and Sinjin both turned to look at him.

"Say what?" Rex retorted in his urban toned voice. His head turned to look up at Robbie.

...

...

...

"Honestly, I think I wanna' take my chances with the kid and the puppet." Nikki admitted, walking out of the classroom, waving Robbie and Rex to follow her.

"Who she callin' a puppet?"

"Who is she calling a kid..?"

"Robbie?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"You are a kid."

_Lane's Office_

"Hello there. My name is Lane, and I'm the Guidance consular here at Hollywood Arts." Lane introduced himself to Nikki, before reapplying his red-velvet cake scented lotion on his hands. Nikki took a whiff of the air, licked her slightly chapped lips and even tasted the air.

She clicked her tongue around, and a blissful grin crept into the features of her face. "Who has red-velvet cake with them?" She questioned, stepping over to Robbie. She quickly sniffed his neck, wincing at the scent he had. "Baby-powder, not red-velvet cake..." She whispered loud-enough for everyone to hear. She almost sniffed Rex, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"What? Scared to smell me, _babbeh'_? I smell good..." He said. Nikki rolled her caramel brown eyes, and walked over to Lane. "It's you. Where's the cake?" She asked, bouncing with excitement. If it's one thing she loves, its red-velvet cake.

"Oh, Cake, no. Lotion, yes." Lane smirked. He held up a small bottle of red-velvet cake-scented lotion, plastering a smug grin on his face. "See? Want to try some?" He asked, and without getting an answer from her, he grasped her right hand, squirting an ample amount of the lotion in it.

"Go on, rub it in!" He exclaimed, this time _he_ bounced with excitement.

The blue haired teen reluctantly rubbed her hands together, but as soon as the lotion dissolved, moisturizing her skin, she smelled her hands and smiled.

Lane squinted his eyes, smirking, "Didn't I tell you?... You should try licking it, too! Tastes just like red-velvet cake!"

"... Is that safe?" Robbie asked, trying to get absorbed into the conversation.

Lane and Nikki exchanged glances before looking at Robbie.

"They don't care about yo' thoughts and what you think, fool!" Rex shouted at Robbie. Lane read the back of the lotion bottle, and his features twisted up in a deadpan expression. "Yes, it says it's safe to taste, but not eat." He simply retorted.

"Taste but not eat...? Doesn't that fit into the same category?" The boy _dared_ to ask.

"If I kiss you, will you stop being so nerd-like for at least five-seconds?" Nikki inquired, giving Robbie a _poker face_, meaning that she was serious.

"Take the offer, you may never get kissed again..." Rex whispered.

"Y-Yes!" Robbie rejoiced, closing his eyes and pursing his lips out. Nikki kissed the palm of her hand, and slapped the expectant teen boy on his lips. She made a _mwah!_ sound as her the palm of her hand that she kissed met with his pursed lips. Robbie opened one eye and raised an eyebrow. His then shrugged his shoulders, sighing, "Oh well... If I can't have Cat... Then that'll do."

Nikki's smug smile faded and she glanced at Lane. "... Uh, Robbie?"

"Yeah, Lane?"

"I... I think you should visit me... Some more... In fact, a lot more." He uneasily retorted.

"Anyways, since you're new here at Hollywood Arts, there is an old tradition you need to learn about." Lane explained, rubbing some lotion on his elbows this time. Nikki was a bit skeptical before roaming her fingers through her hair. "Old tradition? What is it?" She inquired, making sure to take notes in her head if necessary. "Students here at Hollywood Arts decorate their lockers according to their style and with something that represents them in a way." He noted, with casualness laced in his tone.

"It can be sentimental, too!" Robbie added in.

"But most of all, yo' locker gotta be lookin' tight." Rex emitted in an optimistic tone.

"Gotcha'... Decorate my locker... So, can it be something that I have a passion for?" She prompted, clasping her hands together behind her back. Lane shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, of course!" He cheerfully replied.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"What in the world is that?" Tori asked, as skepticism washed all over the features of her face.

The blue haired teen turned around abruptly, looking at the brunette. "What do you think it is? It's my locker." She dryly retorted, rolling her eyes in utter annoyance. "I know it's your locker!" Tori laughed. - "But... Why are you decorating it like _that_?" She asked pointing to the empty cans of apple juice.

Nikki rolled her eyes once more, and retorted with a sigh of irritation, "Lane told me that I could decorate my locker with some shit that I have a passion for... And I literally _love_ apple juice... So I got most of my empty cans of it from today, and started to decorate."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "So, a plain black surface with glued cans of apple juice is your locker for the whole entire year...? And woah, that's over six cans of apple juice... You drunk all of those cans... And it's only third period!" Tori exclaimed, pursing her lips.

Nikki shrugged her shoulders, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yeah... But... Does it not look good...?" She questioned, with an uneasy expression glued to her face. Tori didn't answer but instead looked down at her brown leather boots.

The blue haired teen rolled her caramel brown eyes. "Sinjin..." She called, to the scurrying teen boy. He stopped in his tracks, grinning from cheek to cheek as he heard her call his name. "Yes, Nikki?..." He slowly said. "Does my locker look good?" She asked, placing her hands on her curvy hips.

Sinjin cocked his head to the side and re-adjusted his glasses. "Well... If you kiss me like you did to Robbie... I'll say something positive about it...!" He chimed, hope lighting up in his eyes.

"Back up! You kissed Robbie?!" Tori yelped with awe written all over her face. Once again, Nikki rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't." She simply retorted, turning back to her locker. "Well, looks like I need to dig down in my twisted but creative mind and think of a new design..." She trailed off.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Andre, Cat and surprisingly Trina was walking down the halls of Hollywood Arts High School. He took a small whiff of the air, and thought for a second.

"... Hey Cat... Do you smell what I smell?" Andre asked, grasping the straps of his back-pack. Cat tilted her head to the side, thinking for a moment. "Tacos?" She said, in an uncertain voice.

"Nahh, not tacos... Ramen. Salty, pork-flavored ramen... With some chopped carrots, dumplings... And that japanese seasoning no super-market seems to have..." He articulated, licking his lips a bit. Trina snickered, scoffing, "Ramen? Pssh! It smells like that new baby pink lip stick to me... Which I have got to have!"

She started to walk down the halls, with her plat-form boots echoing throughout the half-empty halls of the school. She turned around the corner, just to be halted dead in her tracks. She managed to tip over Nikki's cup of ramen noodles. A loud gasp escaped her lips and she clenched her fists, glaring daggers at Trina. A low growl emitted from the back of her throat.

"Geez, what are you, a vampire?" Trina scoffed once again, looking down at the salty soup, assortments of vegetables, dumplings and noodles that was spilled on the tiled floors of the hallway. Trina's dark brown eyes flickered back to the huffing Nikki and she rubbed her chin a little. "You know... You look pretty familiar..." She pointed out, kissing her teeth because she couldn't put her finger on the name that was at the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, that's because I loathe you with a passion, and any time you'd see me, you started to run like hell." The blue haired teen screeched, narrowing her eyes further. Trina started to pace around Nikki, who tightly grasp the small paint brush that she held in her clenched hand.

"Yeah... Have we met before?" Trina blurted out, twirling her fingers through her long brunette, curled hair.

"Listen, groupie, I'm your _next door neighbor_. Ever wonder why sometimes when you come home from wherever you are, why your car has dried egg yolks on the roof or hood? Yeah, that's because I egg your car. Ever wonder why the hot, jackass of a boy who lives down the street rejects all of your advances? Yeah, that's because I'm dating that jackass. Ever think for the slightest moment why I never talk to you or make the slightest contact with you even though I'm your neighbor? Yeah, that's because I DO NOT LIKE YOU. First you defile my apple juice, now my fucking ramen? I just lost all respect for you... That I NEVER had." Nikki ranted.

"Oooh! Nikki just pied you..." Cat trailed off covering her mouth a bit. Trina turned to glare at Cat and then back to Nikki. "Well, _now_ I know who you are..." - "My _jealous, weird, and UNTALENTED neighbor, Vikki!_" Trina chimed, pinching the blue hair teen's cheeks.

"It's Nikki." She sassed, boring holes into Trina's dark brown eyes.

"Dang... We really got some drama goin' on up in here!" Andre hyped, listening in on the conversation. "Look, if you'll excuse me, _Vikki_, I have a lunch table to get to. With actual friends." Trina sassed back, before walking away, she whispered to Nikki, "And that's right; I called you Vikki."

She glared at the back of the brunette's hair as she walked away, exiting out of the building's double doors.

. . . . . .

"Okay... If there's going to be a fight... I'm closing my eyes and escaping to my happy place." Cat blurted out ending the chilling silence.

Nikki rolled her eyes, picking up her now empty cup of ramen and tossing it in the garbage. She got a couple paper-towels, wiping up the ramen soup and picking up all of the wasted food. After cleaning up her mess, she let out a heavy sigh, and continued to work on her locker.

"So..." Andre began, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah?" Nikki inquired without taking her eyes off of her work.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Cat squealed, trying to peek at her locker.

"Decorating my locker... With ramen designs... That actually smell like ramen." She answered, sniffing her locker's door. Nikki let out a calm and refreshing sigh, smiling to herself. "Oh~, how I _love_ ramen..." She murmured, dipping the small brush into jet black paint. "And, Andre, you got it all wrong... It was _chicken_ flavored ramen... Not pork... I only eat that flavor on Thursdays." She chimed.

"My brother once burned his tongue with ramen, and it got all scaley-like. So now every two hours, my mom has to apply ice to it, so it won't scale-up again..." Cat explained, entwining her fingers through her red hair. Andre and Nikki exchanged glances without replying.

"So, that's gonna be your locker's design?" Andre asked, getting a good look at the design.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out, as she wrote some _Japanese Kanji_ on the side of the locker. "And when you scratch the bowls of ramen, you smell actual ramen! Plus, I'm doing this voice command thing. I say these words in Japanese and it automatically opens."

"Oooh! Let me try!" Cat squeaked. "Samurai, Teriyaki!" She shouted in front of the locker.

_"Incorrect."_

"Hebi!"

_"Incorrect as well."_

"... Uh, Amaterasu!"

_"Sorry, try again!"_

The Red Head pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph! That locker does not like me!" She muttered in a childish tone.

Nikki burst out laughing. "Well, none of those words are correct, Cat!... It's more like a phrase."

"Well, that's pretty neat." Andre admitted, shrugging his shoulders a bit. "But-"

Nikki groaned.

"Are you _sure_ that's what you wanna' go with?" He heartfully asked.

"Well... Gee... I don't know..." Nikki finally admitted. She was thinking for a moment. "It depends... Which one is your locker?" She asked. Andre smirked and pointed to the locker that was a piano key-board. He grabbed Nikki by her hand and guided her over to his locker. He started to play the keys on his mini piano, creating a small and catchy tune. Suddenly, the locker automatically opened.

Her mouth literally popped open. "Amazing... And here I have a ramen designed, scented locker with an automated voice command... I can do better." Nikki gasped.

"Really?" Cat questioned.

The blue haired teen was silent for a moment.

"Nahh, I dunno."

_Outside Food Court_

Beck and Jade sat chatting at the usual Breakfast Bunch table; whereas Trina was texting on her Pearphone and Robbie... Well, he was arguing with Rex.

"I don't think that was nice to say!" He whispered in a hushed tone.

"Nerd, please! I felt O-ffended." Rex said in a loud tone, putting a lot of emphasis on the _'O'_ like he usually does.

"Okay, if I have to listen to you two narcs, anymore, my ears are going to _bleed_ more than _they already are_." Jade complained. Robbie was silenced by Jade's complaints.

"Well... dang girl..." Rex muttered.

"And what are _you_ even doing here? No one likes you!" She complained again, giving looks to Trina.

Trina's face formed into a scowl and she grimaced; Basically she felt offended. "Well, then!" Trina retorted, she snickered and as she stood up from their table. "If you see Tori, tell her thanks for the amazing lunch." Trina scoffed, texting and walking away.

"Yeah, okay, thanks. We won't pass on the message." Jade simply said, playing around with her dark turquoise hair extension.

"I wonder what's taking the others so long..." Beck blurted out, thinking of Tori, Andre and Cat... Not to mention his new friend, Nikki.

Just as he said that, Tori came stomping furiously over to their table. She sat down next to Robbie, slamming her purse on the table and taking out her lunch.

"What's wrong with you?" Beck asked, shrugging his shoulders a bit. A scowl formed on her face as she explained, "Trina swiped out my lunch today and because of her, I had to do a wild goose-chase just to rant to her and I was late for three classes so far!"

"So that explains why you were late to Sikowitz's class this morning?" Robbie questioned. Tori grimly nodded, looking down at her hands.

Jade remarked, "So... I'm trying to see the point where I actually care." Her lips curved into a smug smirk.

Beck rolled his eyes, flicking her on the palm of her hand. "That wasn't nice." He simply retorted to her frown. Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "Why should I be nice to someone I do not like?" She sassed back, sticking her tongue out at her boy-friend. He stuck his tongue back out at her. Soon enough, the two of them were kissing.

Tori and Robbie exchanged glances. "What a wierd relationship they have..." Rex pointed out.

. . . .

Soon enough, Cat and Andre made their way over to the lunch table. "Hey, yall'!" He greeted, his eyes flickered to Beck and then to Jade. He shuddered a bit, and shook his head, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, Andre." Tori greeted back, giving her best friend a small hug. Cat laughed, sitting at the table next to Jade. "So, uh... Where've you guys been?" Tori asked, glaring at the brown paper bag that contained her "lunch".

Andre thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll tell ya' that, but first, you have to tell me what's got you in a sour mood?" He retorted.

Tori quickly opened the bag, taking out bread-crusts in a sandwich bag, an orange peel and a picture of Trina eating a piece of chicken.

Cat started giggling, squeaking, "That's no lunch, ha-ha!"

Tori tossed the bag on the floor. "Yes I know!" She scornfully whimpered. "So why don't you just get something from the Grub-Truck?" Robbie suggested.

Tori gave him a look.

"No... Money."

"That sucks..." Cat whispered playing around with a strand of her hair.

_Nikki's POV_

My mind was wrapped around this design for my stupid locker... But it just wasn't coming out right... A sigh escaped my lips, and I threw down the spray paint can in defeat.

This really was TIRE-SOME... I mean, I know it's a performing arts school... But... Well, I can't complain. I know what I was getting myself into the moment I took those _darn_ applications...

_I should've just flushed them down the toilet... One by one... It worked for other things..._ That thought immediately escaped from my mind.

My eyes flickered to the other lockers surrounding my locker... One was a checkered design, the other some sort tie-die color... I turned around, looking at Tori and Andre's lockers... All too fancy and... Amazing. I could _definitely_ do better.

I sighed again, grabbing my bags, and putting up my paints and brushes. I made my way to the double-doors, but stopped in my tracks when the left door swung open. Out burst Trina _(that girl really URKS ma nerves)_ "strutting" in and walking past me, on that wretched phone of hers... How I truly loathed that girl.

Oh well, I can't get at her right now... I'm sorta in a crisis. I walked out the door, heading straight to the outside food court...

I made my way there, passing by many students, hot boys... (One thing I'm fond of at this school in particular... Even though I'm dating Jason) and stuff. I took out a can of apple juice, popping it open and taking a small sip. The taste tickled my tongue and I drunk some more. Thank god for blessing my taste-buds to LOVE apple-juice!

I passed by a truck where lunch was served called the "Grub Truck"... I turned back around, walking to the front counter. Some foreign guy stared back at me.

There was a silence before he asked me in a native Latin tone. "_Well, what do you want?_" He asked.

I took a sip of my juice. "What do ya' have? I'm new here." I told him, giving him a sort of dazed expression.

"_Ah, a new one in the bunch. Well, how bout' a burrito? Or enchiladas... I also have burgers, fries, tacos, all of that amazing food._" He recited, leaning his elbow on the counter. I took a moment to decipher what the hell I wanted to eat. "What about a patty-melt and some fries. I'm hungry for that... And coffee would do, too. Three cremes, five sugars, I like my coffee to be packed with flavor and a bit sweet." I said, taking a long sip from the can.

"_Patty Melt, take fifty minutes._" He told me.

I looked at the time on my phone. "Lunch is over in thirty."

"_I am just joking. Patty melt, take ten minutes._" He laughed. "_By the way, I am Festus._" He introduced himself to me. In about another second, he was back with my coffee. Festus turned around, shouting at the top of his lungs. "_Patty-Melt with fries!_"

Soon enough, Festus handed me a patty-melt with fries in a black, plastic container. He flashed me a smile, and I paid him the amount for my food. I smirked, nodding my head and started to walk on, passing people.

"Hey, there's Nikki!" Cat chimed, waving me over. I flashed her a warm grin, walking over.

"Hey Cat!" I exclaimed, loving the sound of her triumph giggles.

I took a seat next to her, chugging down the rest of my apple juice, and tossing the empty can in the waste basket that was a few feet away.

_Regular POV_

"Is that a patty melt?" Tori asked, pouting as Nikki took a big bite into the burger with toasted bread, grilled onions and melted cheese. She nodded her head, stuffing a couple of fries in her mouth as well. Jade let out a sigh, asking (more like demanding), "Do you have a pickle?"

"Sorry, already ate it." Nikki retorted, taking a sip from her coffee. Jade narrowed her eyes, puckering her lips out.

"Anyways..." The blue haired teen began. - "I am kind of stumped on ideas for my locker..." She finished, eating some more fries. "Anyone got any hot-sauce?" She added in.

Beck smirked, reaching in his pockets. Out he took a small bottle of hot-sauce. Nikki reached out, taking the bottle from him and drowned the remainder of her fries in the spicy sauce. "So you're a lover of hot sauce, too?" He questioned, trying to hide the enthusiasm in his voice. Nikki gave him one quick nod before rolling his hot sauce back over to him, across the table.

"Hell yeah!" She cheerfully chanted. - "I used to bring Hot Sauce with me, everywhere... But then... Things happen... Things you people do not need to know about..." She laughed nervously, scratching her head.

"So why are you skeptical about your locker?" Robbie questioned to her. Nikki shrugged her shoulders, letting out a quick sigh. "Well, cuz', I have no idea which design and style I should stick with... I do one thing, criticism happens, I do another, I become super indecisive... So I'm kind of..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Let me guess!" Cat chimed, thinking for a moment. "Indecisive!" She squealed, laughing at her own response. Nikki patted Cat's fiery red hair; the two girls exchanged grins.

"Your locker just has to be about you. You see, my locker is plain." Beck quietly explained. "Why is it plain?" Nikki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no secrets." He simply replied, wrapping his arm around Jade's waist.

Jade glared before sternly hissing, "Yeah, except that you're Canadian!"

Beck gave his girl-friend a puzzled look. "But... It's not a secret!"

"Yes it is, because I didn't know about it!" She shouted, biting her finger-nails a bit.

"Aye, though! You're Canadian? That's so cool! I am too! My dad was born up there!" Nikki exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. She slowly held out her hand, gesturing towards Beck to give her a '_slow motion_ high five'. He gave her a pleasurable smirk, slowly extending his hand to meet towards hers. Jade's sudden screech of "NO!" Stifled the both of them, and the pouted. Yeah, Beck pouted... He wanted to complete the Canadian high five. Nothing better than a Canadian and a half high fiving!

"Canadians are weird and they mostly eat with spoons." Jade defensively stated, looking away from her boy-friend and everyone else's stares. "But, Jade... I eat with forks and spoons... You know that. Not all Canadians eat like that." Beck mused, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Yeah... But I'm like one of those half-Canadians that eat with a spoon..." Nikki sighed, taking a silver spoon out of her messenger bag.

"Oh really?" Jade amusingly asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I eat with forks. Never spoons..." She added in. "Not even for cereal?" Tori questioned.

"_Not even for cereal?!_" Jade mocked, sounding like a 70's actress. Tori narrowed her eyes. "I do NOT talk like that!" She whined.

"Okay, here's my philosophy on this..." Nikki articulated, laughing a bit.

"Americans mostly eat with forks. Canadians mostly eat with spoons, Asians mostly eat with chop-sticks and _Mexicanos_, sporks." She mused, clapping to herself at her thoughts.

"I can go with that..." Beck nodded his head to the thought.

"My brother tried to eat with a knife before..." Cat gasped, stroking a lock of her hair.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"The results... Were... Like, not good..." She espied, nodding her head.

"Well, dang... Your brother is something..." Andre blurted out, giving Cat a serious look. "Yeah, I know... He's seriously messed up..." She murmured; her brown eyes widened and her cheeks puffed. Of course, everyone was silent.

...

...

...

..

.

"Alright, guys!" Nikki beamed bouncing with excitement. She finally got the right design for her locker; it filled her with rapture on the inside and outside.

"When this is over, take me to get some food." Jade told to Beck, leaning on one leg and examining her dark blue polished nails.

Nikki led them over to her locker.

The locker's back-ground color was dark ocean blue, which matched her hair color, tiny bowls of ramen scattered the locker, in many different areas. Playable guitar strings cascaded down, and a panel was installed for opening the locker.

"Not bad..." Jade remarked, examining the locker from head to toe.

Nikki smirked, "Well, this took some time! The dark blue represents my hair color, the little kawaii (cute) ramen bowls represents my love for ramen, the guitar strings was inspired by Andre's locker; except you don't play them to open it. I though of something different!" She started to pressed the panel.

The panel was home to many different pressable buttons. "Well, to open the locker, you have to press each button in a specific order! Then the lock pops out, and you enter my combination." She told them.

Her finger tips roamed over the first one.

_"Buy it."_ A robotic female voice chanted.

She pressed the next one. _"Use it."_

_"Break it."_

_"Fix it."_

_"Trash it."_

_"Change it."_

_"Now upgrade it."_

_"Technologic."_

A compartment containing cans of apple juice and her initial combination lock popped open.

"Oooh! Techie!" Cat chimed watching as Nikki put in her locker's combination. Her locker opened, just to reveal it empty.

She turned back around, with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Well?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I like it!"

"Eh, pretty cool."

"Awesome _locka'_."

"Ha-ha!" It's so techie!"

...

"Now all you just have to do is figure out how your going to decorate the inside, now." Tori blurted out.

Nikki's grin faded.

"Darn..." She muttered, puckering her bottom lip out.

. . . . . . .

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Beck." Nikki thanked, flashing him a fond smile. He shrugged his shoulders, grinning back. "No problem."

Nikki opened the passenger-side's door, waving him good-bye. "Oh, and I'll have your clothes dry-cleaned and returned to you sometime this week..." She trailed off. Her eyes glanced down at the black shirt that said "Pants." Written in bold white letters. "... But... I might just keep the shirt..." She joked, smiling again. Beck tried his best to surpress a laugh, but couldn't. However, one thing did keep him from laughing.

The three different pairs of eyes staring at him through the shutters on the window.

"Uh... Okay, well... I gotta go..." He murmured, waving her good-bye before driving away.

Nikki let out a heavy sigh, taking out her house key and sticking it in the lock. With a few twists and turns, the door was open and she walked in, kicking off her slides and dropping her messenger-design bag on the floor. She grabbed it by the strap, dragging it along as she started for the stairs.

All of a sudden, three different pairs of eyes stopped her.

Her head snapped to her left, just for her eyes to see none other than her boy-friend Jason, her mother Agetha and her step-father, Winston.

"Well, who was that fine gentleman?" Her mother blurted out, pursing her lips.

"Yes... I must ask the same question. How old was he? Where did he get that car?-" Winston went on and on with a boat-load of questions regarding Beck.

Jason, however was silent, with a small frown on his face. Nikki rolled her eyes, 'shushing' both of the middle-aged people.

"Just a guy who saved my life today and who was kind enough to give me a ride to school and back. Something my own boy-friend couldn't do... And someone who attends Hollywood Arts, too." She said quickly, before racing up the stairs. "Today was a long day, so I'll see you guys down-stairs as soon as I relax and unwind." She added it.

Jason excused himself from Agetha and Winston, following her up the stairs, straight to her room.

He closed the door behind him, locking it as well.

Nikki fell to her bed, letting out a sigh filled with fatigue. Jason sat on the bed, beside her, leaning down on his elbow. His eyes met with hers for a quick second before she immediately looked away.

"Listen..." He uneasily began. "I'm sorry about this morning, babe..." He apologized, hugging his arms around her waist. She rolled her eyes, still not meeting his gaze.

"Okay." She mouthed, unwrapping his arms from around her waist. Jason let out a sigh, roaming his fingers through his hair. "I mean it..." He whispered, towering over her. Jason bent down, slowly pecking her lips. He pecked them softly over and over, before the two engaged in a longer, slow kiss.

Nikki broke the kiss, turning her head to the side. "Fine... I forgive you..." She muttered, kissing him quickly. Jason flashed her a toothy grin before, laying back down, by her side.

"So... How was your first day?" He asked, breaking the silence. Nikki whispered, "It was good... But exhausting."

He nodded his head to her response, leaning his head against her shoulder. "Well, I'll be happy to give you a ride to school tomorrow, babe..." He blurted out.

"Okay..."

"So I'm guessing you want to know who that guy was, too? I walked in the house just to find you frowning..." Nikki smirked, sitting up. Jason rolled his eyes before sighing, "I just wanna' know who's the guy giving **my** girl-friend rides to school and from school." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jay, are you jealous?" She taunted, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes once again, before grinning. "Me? Jealous? You've got to be kidding me..."

"Oh whatever... Anyways, his name is Beck Oliver. He has a girl-friend, and he goes to Hollywood Arts. That's all, dude." She said with a sigh of irritation.

"Oh..." Was all he could say.

"Just one question though..."

"What?"

"Who looks better? Me or him?"

* * *

><p><strong>And, we are done! Well, what did you all think?<strong>

**Reviews would be lovely, and thanks for waiting!**

**I'm actually sick right now... So maybe an update sometime next week?... It depends. **

**But how was this chappie?**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**And stay tooned for more!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	6. Turquoise and Ocean Blue Unite!

**Hey there! Again, I was working on other things and I was very busy. Anyways, here's the next update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted! Thank you so much! **

**So, the new season of Victorious is here finally! I wasn't really a fan of Wanko's Warehouse... It was.. Kind of like a 10 minute show. And the newest one with the hand-slapping thing. Eh, it was kind of cool. They're running out of ideas. Anyone can tell. Haha, anyone know how to get in contact with Dan Schneider?! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Victorious character! I only own my OC and the plot! That's all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 6: Turquiose and Ocean Blue Unite!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Nikki. Now, as your first assignment for my class, you have to act out <em>The Bird Scene<em>!" Sikowitz exclaimed, taking a sip from the straw, stuck inside of his huge, brown... and hairy coconut.

Nikki furrowed her eyebrows, sitting up in her seat. "What the fuck is 'The Bird Scene'?" She questioned, making quotations with her fingers.

"Nikki, you said a bad word!" Cat gasped, covering her mouth.

The blue haired teen let out a sigh, tilting her head to the side. "Okay... So.. Um, what exactly is 'The Bird Scene?" She rephrased her question, smirking a bit.

Sikowitz scratched his balding head. "That... is for you to figure out for yourself, Alakiki!" He chimed, turning back to the white board behind him. He picked up a Sharpie marker and started to write on the board.

"Wait! What do you mean, _that's for me to figure out by myself_?" Nikki asked, mocking his voice. "And who is Alakiki? And dude... You're writing on the board with a _Sharpie. _It's a permanent marker. You only write with that for a makeshift tattoo or if you'd like to break your back trying to scrub something clean."

Sikowitz turned back to Nikki, looked down at the marker, then turned back to the board. "Darn..." He sighed, tossing the marker out the large open window on the side of the room. "But, hey! That was a pretty good impression of me."

"Ow!" A voice yelled. The person ducked his head in the window, holding up a sharpie marker. "Who threw this sharpie?!" He asked, eyeing everyone around the classroom.

Cat's eyes widened in fear. "Open-window maniac!" She yelled. The red-head was about to get up and run like hell, but Nikki stopped her. "Cat, calm down! There is no open-window cat maniac... That guy is just someone who is about to get in a whole lot of trouble." She explained, glaring daggers at the man; she knew all too well who he was. He was her older brother, Joey Radke. But that would be explained to the class later.

Cat took a deep breath, settling down in her seat. Seconds later, she started laughing uncontrollably. "Haha.. So that means the stories my brother told me about his exploits as an Open-Window Maniac was a complete lie..." She trailed off, entwining her fingers in a lock of her fiery red hair.

"Open-Window Maniac...?" Tori questioned, raising an eyebrow. She turned to the guy with his head sticking in the window. "Hey... Creepy guy, you're kind of cute..."

"So my accusations were correct. Tori does go for the pedophile types." Jade chimed, raising her eyebrows in fake fascination.

Tori turned back around, giving Jade a look.

Nikki butted in, sighing, "Joey, what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer. Cat gasped. "You know the Open-Window Pedophile?!"

The blue haired teen turned back to the red head, rolling her eyes. "No, Cat. There is no such thing as an Open-Window Pedophile. Pedophile, yes, Open-Window Pedophile, no. This guy is no creeper, maniac or pedophile. He couldn't even hurt a roach if he wanted to. This guy is my older brother, Joey Radke; who is about to go home, _now_, before he gets pushed out the window, _mysteriously_."

"Can I help?" Jade asked, half-raising a hand.

"Woah, woah! Sis' and creepy goth girl, just _chill_." Joey coaxed, hoping into the classroom. "Mom said, I should come and check on ya', so I thought I'd do it..." He explained. His younger sister rolled her caramel brown eyes. "You expect me to believe for one second, that _you_ listened to something mom told you to do? You've got to be kidding me. I thought you were in Florida. What are you doing here. In Hollywood Arts, all the way in California? Huh?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Okay... See what had happened was, I got on the wrong plane... and ended up here. So, you know... Yay... California..." He trailed off, looking at the ceiling instead of his sister's glaring eyes.

"Whatever."

Nikki turned back to Sikowitz. "My questions... Can you answer them?"

Sikowitz tossed the empty coconut out the window and stuck the straw in his pocket. He glanced at Joey whispering, "Sir... You are a very, very, very lucky boy. The sharpie marker hit your head, instead of the coconut..."

He turned back to Nikki, "The Bird Scene is the first assignment given to newly enrolled students here at Hollywood Arts. It's very difficult and very advanced to do. It's traditional that every student here learns to do it, without help or assistance from anyone. And... Alakiki... It sounds much more better than Nikki. Heheh... Now, anymore questions?"

"How about I give you twenty bucks for an A on the assignment." She bribed, reaching in her pockets.

"Nope."

"Thirty bucks for an A-minus?"

"Nada!"

"Forty for an A..."

"No deal!"

"Fifty for a B-plus...?"

"Hmmm... Nope!"

"... Sixty for a B-minus, that's my final offer, Sikowitz..." Nikki sighed, taking out her money. Sikowitz looked around, he peeked out the window and put his lips to his mouth, '_shushing_' his students. "You all saw nothing..." He quickly took the money from Nikki and slowly put it in his shirt.

"Congradulations, Alakiki, you scored a B-minus on The Bird Scene!" He cheered, clapping his hand. He motioned for the rest of the students to start clapping their hands. Some were hesitant, but they did. "Yeah, okay... You can stop clapping now..." Nikki told them, the minute they started.

Joey joined in because he knew, his baby sister hated clapping for something stupid. "Way to go, baby sis'! Just like your older brother! Bribing your way to victory!"

After a few minutes, Sikowitz quieted the class down with a wave of his hands and turned back to the board.

He cautiously picked up an Expo-marker, writing on the board as slowly as he can.

"Yes! It's not a permanent marker! Get on with the lesson for today!" Jade screeched.

Beck grabbed her hand, calming her down.

"Okay, class for today, you will be- - -"

Joey looked around the classroom, and seeing that no one was paying attention to him, he took that opprotunity to sneak back out the window.

**Moments Later**

_-The End of Class-_

"Now, I have this box... I will choose two names from this box... And those two names will work on a play, written together by the two of them and they will perform the play in front of the whole school. If they do not comply and work together, then, they will receive a big fat, red F on their report card for the semester! The two students will also be assigning the actors and actresses to play a part in their production AND they will give out grades based on the actor's/actresses' performance and effort." Sikowitz exclaimed, in one whole deep breath as he shook the box around, shuffling the names on ripped pieces of paper in the box.

By the time he was done, he was gasping for air.

He reached in the box with his eyes closed and picked up the first piece of paper. A furry, dark brown eyebrow rose up in fascination. "Jade West!" He announced.

Jade shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. "I can come up with a play for the whole school to watch..." She lowly said, as her lips curved into a devious smirk.

"Okay... Why do I fear that?" Tori asked, pursing her lips.

Jade glanced at her. "Because. You're stupid."

"Quiet! I'm about to announce the last name!" - "Drum-roll please." Some random student in the back of the classroom took out a pair of snare-drum sticks. He banged on the wooden door, creating a dramatic beat. Sikowitz held up the second piece of paper with the diligently hand-written name of Nikki Radke.

"Ah! What a kind of... surprising combination. Jade West and Alakiki Radke... You'll be working together on a play that shall be performed in front of the entire school!" The middle-aged man said, with a bit of enthusiam in the tone of his voice.

"You have exactly three weeks to put this play in production! It shouldn't be that long, and it should have a twist in the plot, there should be a climax, and it should not make me fall asleep! Or anyone else for that matter!" He added. "I'd like a list of everyone who will be in this play, after the script is written! And remember kids, you have no choice or say-so in this, because Jade and Nikki is in charge."

_Ringggggg!_

That ring marked the end of Sikowitz's class and everyone got up from their seats, grabbing their belongings. "See you later, _partner_." Jade said, eyeing Nikki as she walked out of the classroom, holding hands with her boyfriend, Beck.

"... I feel so sorry for you." Tori sighed, watching as Jade left. Nikki rolled her eyes as the two girls were out in the hallway. "Whatever, atleast I don't have a sasquatch for a sister. Now, excuse me, I gotta get to my next class."

**Lunch Time**

"So. _Partner_, what is _our_ play going to be about?" Jade asked, rubbing her chin and raising an eyebrow. Nikki gave Jade a confused look.

"I really don't know... But what I do know is that you are putting a lot of emphasis on words that involve me and or us, together..." The blue haired teen said to her. Beck raised on finger, "Yeah... Thank you. I thought I was the only one who noticed that."

"I can't help it, if I happen to talk like that." Jade sassed back.

"Now, seriously. What are we doing for this play?" She asked, getting all serious and sitting up straight. Nikki shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. You tell me. I get pretty indecisive. All I know, it has to be climatic, epic, cool and has to have a twist, which is basically what Sikowitz expects."

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you say _climatic_? As in climate? Or did you mean like climax in a form of-"

"I meant climax... with an -atic attached to the end... And you know... stuff..." Nikki interuppted, sounding unsure of her explanation. Jade rolled her eyes, seething to herself (which was loud enough for Beck and Nikki to hear) "Great! I'm stuck with a _stupid_, girl with annoying blue hair who doesn't have a clue on good grammar skills."

Beck roamed his fingers through his dark brown, curly hair, sighing to his girlfriend, "Jade, Nikki's not stupid. She just got the wrong word, okay? That wasn't nice."

Jade's icey blue eyes flickered to her boyfriend. "Who says I have to be nice all the time?!" She yelled, raising her hands and letting them fall back to her sides; she even winced at the word 'nice'.

Beck let out a heavy and irritated sigh. "Look, all I'm saying is maybe you should choose a different way to put things instead of being grouchy all the time. That's all."

"Grouchy?! Oh, so I'm grouchy, huh?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I-"

Before Nikki knew it, the two broke out into an arugement. Sadly, her ears had to hear every word of it. When she stood up to leave, Jade's eyes flickered to her and she pointed back to the seat, commanding, "Sit, _partner_."

Nikki pouted, staring at the sky as two of her newly made friends... Well, friend... Jade was maybe "nice" to her since it was her first day... But, she had to listen to her "friend" and her boyfriend argue. On and on. And soon enough, they kissed and made up.

"So, as I was saying, _partner_, what is our play going to be about?" Nikki was about to give a suggestion but Jade didn't give her a chance to, automatically saying, "How about, there's this evil baby-sitter... and every time she babysits, the children goes missing and she disappears."

Nikki was about to respond to it but Jade suggested another... twisted play. "Or how about these two parents are driving down a never-ending road that is home to a psychopatic killer who- -"

"Jade, all of those things are disturbing and I'm pretty sure Sikowitz would be very scared... so would like... The rest of the school." Beck pointed out. Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Well does my _partner_ have any ideas? I'm doing all the work here." She turned to Nikki. "Do you have any ideas?"

Nikki was silent for a moment before beginning, "Okay... So it's clear that in every idea you have for the plot of the production... that you want someone to die. So what about instead of someone... How about almost everyone?"

Jade's lips curved into a satisfied smile. "Okay... I like where this is going... Keep on."

"Alright... So, um maybe it should be one of those twisted plots where the person you least expect to be the killer or bad guy is the actual culprit. So... maybe, like the setting is at a highschool, and the students are complete bastards to a staff member. So he or she decides to get back at all of them." Nikki suggested, nodding her head to the idea.

Beck thought for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows again. "So, he or she wants to get back at all of the student... By killing them."

Nikki nods her head just once, smiling a bit. Jade claps her hands. "I like that. But we're gonna need many more details. We can talk about it in the next class we have together." She said, standing up from the table. Beck and Nikki stood up as well. Jade took a hold of her boyfriend's hand, leading him into the building.

"See ya', later, Nikki." Jade called out.

"Yeah, bye." Beck added.

The blue haired teen took a deep breath, sighing, "Atleast she didn't call me partner with so much emphasis on the damn word..."

Just then, Jade poked her head out the door. "I mean, _partner_."

"Looks like I spoke too soon..." Nikki murmured to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading!<strong>

**Stay tooned!  
><strong>

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan  
><strong>


	7. Ms West's Facade! Nikki's Applause!

**Surprise, Surprise. Here's a new update to **_**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**_** I know we got some new favorites and more story alerts. **

**Thank you for the reviews, hits, alerts and favorites. It made me happy for after too long of not updating! I took a break from writing AND fanfiction. I needed a break, you know? But thank you all!**

**So I see there's new episodes of VicTORIous even after it was said that half of the season was cancelled. Well, good. I guess it wouldn't be good to just leave things as it is, you know?**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling. On with the humorous and long chappie. **

**Jade and Nikki do a little "bonding" in this chappie!**

**Haha, enjoy. **

**And be disturbed by their play. **

**Song featured: See You in Shell By Iwrestledabearonce. **

**Yep. From them. Sadly. Well... Not really. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Victorious or the song used. Not any character except for Nikki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ms. West's Facade! Nikki's Applause!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so... The vice principal... Mr., uh..." - "What's the vice principal's name supposed to be?" Jade questioned, tapping the pen she had in her hands on my wooden desk.<p>

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Snap!_

I looked down at the now broken pen.

"Poor pen..." I whispered.

Jade rolls her icey blue eyes and tosses the pen in the waste-basket, by the side of the desk. She leans back into the office chair, letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay, this is day two, and we haven't even gotten down the names of the main antagonists and all of that." She snaps, scowling a bit.

We were at my house, trying to get down the foundations of our play. Basically the settings, characters and all of that good stuff.

I shrug my shoulders. "It's fine. We'll get it done." I try to be encouraging.

She gives me a look.

"It's almost nine o'clock at night and we're stuck on the name for the vice principal; which is where we started. Nothing else is done. You still wanna' be all frilly and cute, thinking we can get it done?!" She rants.

Dang.

I know not to say the impossible to Jade West anymore...

"Well, that's because you are too picky." I comment.

"_What?_ Me? Picky? That's not true. Vice Principal Smith, sounds too normal. Our play **has** to be the best."

I scratch my head, taking in all of what she just said. "Fine then... Since he's supposed to be the main antagonist... Then, how about we give him your last name?" I suggest, give her a serious look at the thought of doing so.

"I'm not evil!" She defensively says.

Well... that's a bit biased.

"Say it and see if you like how it sounds..."

Jade purses her lips and sighs, "Vice Principal West. Vice Principal West... _Vice... Principal... West..._" Her eyebrows curve into a sort of devious stance and she smirks. From the last time she's said 'Vice Principal West', I can tell she's really liking the sound of it.

"Perfect, Nikki." She admits, writing it down with another pen she pulled out.

"So, let's go over out plot again..." I look at the dilgently written words, in the notebook, reading "At Westford Highschool, there's one rule. Respect your elders. However, the new students of the year, in all grade levels of 9-12, have a hard time following that rule. They disrespect one person all the time, pranking him, insulting him, and whatnot. So... Vice Principal West comes up with a plan. Get rid of every student in the school: at the All-Grade Level Dance."

Jade was silent for a moment before remarking, "You wrote that summary?"

I was about to answer her.

"It sounds horrible. The reader gets our plot and everything but you should make it sound much more interesting. We have to read it to the class tomorrow, in Sikowitz's class, okay? Plus you revealed the twist!"

Ouch. She sure can give harsh criticism... Nothing was wrong with the way I wrote it... right?

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

_The Next Day of School_

"Thanks for giving me a ride to school, Jay," I muse, kissing my boyfriend on the lips, as we pull into the student-parking lot.

He flashes me a toothy grin, shrugging his shoulders. "It's no problem, babe. You want me to pick you up from school, too?"

I think for a moment before retorting, "Nahh, it's fine."

He nods his head and as I step out the car, he rolls down the window and shouts, "I love that skirt on you."

I stop walking and look down at the white, pleated mini skirt. "Thanks!" I call out, shrugging my shoulders a bit. He flashes me that toothy grin that I love and shouts before driving off, "Let's hope no other guy tends to like that skirt, either."

I roll my eyes, slowly shaking my head.

_Boyfriends... What are you gonna do about them?!_

**Hall Way**

***No One's POV***

"Nikki."

Nikki turned around from facing her locker just to looked at a serious-looking Jade West. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her facial expression was solemn. It sort of gave the blue haired teen chills down her back.

"Oh... Hey, Jade. What's up?" She asked, putting in the combination to her locker and grabbing her Creative Writing Notebook for her first class of the day.

"Your black vans have a little dust on them." She said, looking down at her feet.

Nikki's eyebrow raised in utter confusion. She crosses one leg over the other and uncrossed it, cocking her head to the side. "_Ohhh... kayyy?_" She sighed, closing her locker. "... And that's because someone stepped on them, this morning..." She trailed off.

Jade's icey blue eyes flicked to the white, pleated mini skirt she wore. "I hate that skirt." She sighed.

Nikki's lips turned pouty all of a sudden.

"You hair. Even though the blue annoys me, so... That's not what's wrong with it. That large side bang that slightly covers your left eye and that ponytail in the back... With what you have on... It's. Just. Not. Working." Jade's eyes stared at the striped black and white, long sleeved shirt with that white, jean vest... "Who allowed you to walk out of the house this morning...?" She questioned, giving the confused and baffled teen a scolding look.

"Then there's that junk around your arms and wrists-" She was about to begin.

Sinjin appeared out of nowhere, getting into the girl's conversation.

This big blue eyes widened and he smirked. "I like what you _both_ are wearing..." He chimes in.

Jade's eyes darted to where Sinjin stood with a sort of eerie grin engraved in the features of his face. "_Sinjin._" She snarled, her top lip curving back and her eyes staring coldly at him.

"Sinjin's retreating now..." He whined and quickly said, leaving the two girls. Jade glared at the spot where Sinjin stood, while Nikki had one eyebrow raised and was frozen in place.

_Seconds Later_

"OK, Jade... What's with the heavy criticism today?" The blue haired teen raised her arms and let them fall back to her side.

The pair of icey blue eyes belonging to the West Girl lit up in flames. "It's _not my fault_ that my _partner_ decided to come to school looking **thrown away**, especially when we have to unveil the plot and summary for Sikowitz's class!" She snapped, starting to shake violently. Nikki raised both of her hands and gently waved them up and down.

"Okay... calm... down, Ms. West. Just try to relax..." The blue haired teen coaxed, as she breathed heavily and motioned for Jade to followed.

Jade complied by cracking her neck to the left and to the right. She let out a heavy sigh, while knocking her head back. When she was done, the teen gave Nikki a look.

Nikki's eyes warily stared Jade down. "Are you calm now...?"

"Yeah." - "I'm fine." Jade nonchalantly retorted, taking a few steps back.

"So I'll see you in Sikowitz's class?"

"Yeah."

Jade turns to walk away. While she's down the other hall, Nikki hears a loud crash, followed screeching.

"Ugh! This better NOT screw up! Ugh!"

_And I still do not know... How Beck manages to tame her... _Nikki thought, wincing a bit at Jade's piercing voice.

**Creative Writing Class**

_Ringggg!_

That was the sound of Hollywood Art's late bell ringing. It also meant that Nikki was late for her first class of the day. She hurried and sprinted down the halls, followed by a few late and rushing students.

_I have to hurry! I have to hurry! _Nikki panicked as she dashed down the hall. She turned to the left... Wait! That was the wrong way! Nikki immidieatly stopped in her tracks, almost colliding with another student. She turned on the heels of her feet and started running again.

Oh, yeah. She was **very** late for her first class of the day. Yeah, she had been attending Hollywood Arts for a couple of days... But for some reason, she still had a hard time getting to this class in particular. Nikki usually follows Andre or Beck, since they have this class with her; alas... Neither of them are to be found.

Nikki let out a heavy sigh filled with relief as she finally reached the class. She halted her running, breathing hard and heavy when she reached the door.

Standing by the door and holding it open was none other than Beck Oliver. He was gawking at Nikki. His lips curved into a sly and amused smirk. "Whoa, there! The door's not running away, I hope you know," He joked. Nikki raised one finger, about to say something but was still out of breath.

_Ringgggg!_

The final bell had rung and the teacher had motioned to Beck. Beck grabbed Nikki by her hand, leading her into the classroom.

"Hi, Beck!" Some random girl in the class blurted out as soon as he appeared in the room, followed by more perky and loud _'Hi, Beck'-s_ from other and many girls in the classroom.

Beck guided Nikki, who received a lot of chilling glares from most of the young women in the class to his seat by Andre and an empty seat next to the both of them.

"Hey, Nikki." Andre greeted nodding his head once and flashing a stunning smile.

Having her breath back, Nikki smiled and waved at him.

When the two sat down, the blue haired teen's head slumped down on the desk. "What a morning..." She sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds.

"So, did you and Jade get your freakshow script done?" Beck questioned, playfulness laced in his toned.

Nikki nodded her head once.

"Andre...?" She said in a babyish tone. "Yeah, Nikki?"

"Is my eye-shadow and eyeliner messed up...?" She questioned, plasting an aloof crooked smile on her face.

"Well... I'm no make up expert... But yeah, it looks fine."

Nikki's smile faded. "... Wait. But you said yeah." Her head rose up, her eyes snapped and she was about to reach in her bag for a little mini-mirror. "Whoa, whoa! Chill, Radke!" Andre coaxed. "I said yeah because it looks fine..." He reassured.

"_Phew_!" She sighed, wiping away fake sweat.

She turned to Beck. "Is my eyeshadow okay? I mean, you date a girl like Jade, so of course you know a thing or two about makeup." She exclaimed, rubbing her right eye, roughly. Nikki widened her caramel brown eyes. Beck stared into her eyes, getting lost in it's enticing glare and gaze.

_She has pretty eyes..._ That thought managed to circulate in his mind.

Nikki was oblivious to the fact that he gazed right into her eyes, while her right one watered up a bit. She suddenly snapped them shut, causing Beck to jump a little, as she rubbing her right one again. "I think there's an eyelash in my eye..." She sighed, letting her eye watch more.

Beck was about to offer to blow it out or help her get it out but he stopped.

_What am I doing...?_ He thought to himself. _Just helping her right?_

All of a sudden, Nikki raised her one of her index fingers, that appeared to be moist and on the tip of her nail was a long and black eyelash.

"Got it!" She smirked.

"Congrats, Ms. Radke. Would you like a cookie? Or an F on today's assignment?" The teacher announced, making all heads turn back to stare at the blushing and embarrassed blue haired teen.

**Sikowitz's Class**

"Okay, class. All of you _shassshhhh_ up and we will hear the plot and storyline, not to mention assigned characters of Jade and Nikki's play!" Sikowitz exclaimed, shaking excitedly. He stepped off the makeshift stage; Jade and Nikki got up from their seats, stepping on the raised ground and up to two podiums.

Jade stared at Nikki and Nikki stared at Jade. Icey blue eyes bored into caramel brown eyes and caramel brown eyes gawked into icey blue eyes.

_"Aren't you going to say something?!" _Jade whispered in a hushed tone to Nikki.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she whispered back, "_What?!_ _I was waiting for you to start off._"

"Oh, whatever. Fine. I'll do the work myself." She said outloud, narrowing her eyes. She turned back to the class, glaring at them.

"What are you all staring at?" She asked, clenching a fist.

"Ha-ha!" Cat laughed. "We're waiting to hear about the _play_!" - "Ooh! Can I be in the _play_?" Cat chirped, laughing at the emphasis that she put on the word.

"Okay, listen up!" Jade screeched, ignoring Cat and catching the attention of everyone in the class.

"This is how it's gonna' to go down." - "I'm in charge."

Sikowitz and Nikki both cleared their throats at the same damn time. She glanced at the blue haired teen and rolled her eyes. "Okay, _me and Nikki_... are in charge." - "Our job is to make you squeal with delight..." She winced at the word 'delight'... Matter of fact, the whole sentence.

"You will listen and obey, every rule we issue out and trust me. There. Is. A lot. Of. Them." She snapped.

"Can you get to the part about the play?" Sinjin asked, raising his hand. Jade glared, grabbed a marker and chucked it across the room, hitting him on the cheek. "Get out of here, Sinjin! You're not even in this class!" She yelled, giving him a threatening scowl.

"Sinjin, retreating!" The boy whined, leaping out of the window.

"I don't understand why he just didn't use the door..." Cat sighed. "But now that you mentioned it... Nobody hardly uses doors anymore... Just like yesterday, when my brother-"

"Cat, be quiet and let Nikki read our play summary!"

Cat gasped, and cover her hand with her mouth.

Nikki stared at everyone and let out a calm sigh. She licked her slightly chapped lips and began to read from the notebook paper, "Our play is about the troubles that every staff member encounters at Westford Highschool. The students play nonstop pranks on them, disrespect them and insults them to the point where most of the staff member snaps and cannot take it anymore. So... As everyone at the school is attending the All Graders Dance... Best believe that trouble ensues."

Nikki looked up from the paper she just finished reading and let out a sigh as everyone in the class started clapping.

"_See, I told you that summary was better than that shit, you wrote..._" Jade trailed off. "_But... good job._"

A satisfied smile played on Nikki's lips and she held out her hand for Jade to shake. The pair of icey blue eyes widened in horror but calmed down a few seconds afterwards. She reluctantly shook the hand of the blue haired teen.

_So Ms. West does, indeed... have a heart._ Nikki though, smiling to herself.

"Alright, class." Sikowitz announced, ceasing their claps. "Nikki and Jade, good job. I would like no copy of your script. I want to see myself when the play is produced and the whole school is watching it."

"Class will soon be ending, so let's take this time to let the girls assign those who will partake in this production."

"Okay, Tori Vega." Jade announced. Tori frowned as she witnessed Jade's eyes light up and a devious smirk appear on her face. "Thank you very much for saying my whole name..." Tori sighed, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Whatever. Don't interrupt." Jade calmly said.

She continued calling names on the list of people to be in the play.

"Andre."

"Bobby."

"Whitney."

(List goes on)

"And lastly... Robbie."

The peculiar boy with a head full of black curls looked around and started to shake excitedly. "R-Robbie...? Shappiro? Did my ears hear right...?" He exclaimed.

Jade slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes in annoyance. From the look on her face she looked like she wanted to bang her head on a brick wall.

"Yes..." Her temper seething. "Robbie. Shappiro."

The boy leaped up with joy, waving his hands in the air. "Alright! Woo! I gotta go home and tell Ma'amma that I'm gonna be in a play!" He hollers, grabbing a silent Rex and running out the door.

Nikki grabbed her bag while the rest of the class was departing.

She eyed Beck who was waiting on his girlfriend who was packing up her things.

"Well..." He spoke. Nikki acknowledged him, looking up at the tall figure. "Yeah?"

"Looks like this play might actually be something..."

Jade walked over, wrapping one hand around his waist and leaning up to engage in a kiss with him. When she broke the kiss, she glanced at Nikki then back up at her boyfriend, Beck. "You can bet this play is going to be something."

"I'll see you after school." She says to Nikki before leaving with Beck.

"See ya'," he calls out to her.

She gives them both on quick wave before leaving to go to her next class.

_Rehersals_

"Alright, and action!" Jade yelled, having no need for a mircophone. Her voice was always as stern and piercing, so what was the need for one? A boost? Nahh! These people knew better than to mess with Jade West.

She let out a sigh as she watched Robbie, playing _Vice Principal West_.

"Hey, West!" An unruly student called out.

Robbie (VP West) turned around and said in a strained voice, sounding like he did when he tends to yell, "That's _Vice Principal_ West, to you." He swaggered over to the student, and placed his hands on his hips. "Now, what can I do for you, my boy?" He enthusiasically remarked, petting the fake mustache he wore.

The unruly student who was played by a boy in Sikowitz's class, smirked and let out a sigh. "I just wanted to say..." He paused for a moment.

He exclaimed, "Suck these hairy balls!" And he reached in his pocket and threw a white egg at Robbie and ran away laughing. The boy ran to the other side of the stage, while Robbie stood there in shock.

He changed his voice completely, back to his slightly whiney tone and yelled, "My ma'amma knitted me this sweater!"

Jade's eyes narrowed and she yelled, "No! No! No! FUCK NO!" She was beyond angry. She stepped down the stairs and walked up to the stage, sending Robbie a cold glare. "Those are _**not**_ your lines."

Her eyes read anger. True anger.

Nikki rushed to the girl's side, chiming in, "Jade, calm down."

Jade turned to glare at her, while Nikki stuck out her tongue in a mocking way and sighed, turning to Robbie. "What's the problem?"

"He... He threw an _egg_ at me."

Nikki's eyebrows furrowed and he put a hand on her hip. "That's what he's supposed to do. Did you read the fucking script or what?"

"Were you listening to our summary of the play? The students here do not **give a shit**. They disrespect administration and staff members. He's _supposed_ to throw the egg at you and then run off. You're not supposed to whine and complain like some little puppy." Jade snapped, leaning on one leg and pursing her lips.

Robbie slapped his forehead and sighed, "Well... Why?"

Nikki rolled her eyes and glanced back at Jade who looked like she wanted to strangle the boy.

"Because." Jade sternly chided. "One, it'll serve as comedy to the crowd." She held up one finger and her second finger followed. "Two, because it's in the script and it's apart of the play." Her third finger shot up. "Three, are you going to whine like a puppy when this play is being performed in front of the whole school?!" And her fourth finger followed suit. "Four, if you interrupt this rehersal one more time, I will stick my foot so far up your- -"

Nikki butted in, "Okay, listen... It's in the script. Whatever's in the script, you do. You act. You perform. After that, go about your business and do what you do. 'Kay? As for now, let's get this rehersal back in session and everything. Places everyone!"

Robbie let out a deep breath and said, laughing a bit, "Come on, silly boy... There was no need to do that."

Jade finally calmed down and watched as the rehearsal began again.

A student came out of a fake door and stepped in the middle of the stage, eyeing the Vice Principal. She was chewing gum and smacking her lips with it.

Robbie (VP West) turned to face her. "Why, hello, young lady."

She turned to look at him, saying nothing and continued to chew her gum.

Robbie cleared his throat and clasped his hands together. "Young lady, may I ask, why are you out of class? There is not another class change in another thirty-minutes..."

She looked him from his head to his toes and the back up to his head. "Hn." She snorted, walking over to him and sticking the gum she was chewing on his nose. "Nice suit, grandma." She slurred, walking down the fake hall, which was really off the stage.

Robbie let out a fake sigh and followed the girl, but in the opposite direction.

That scene for the play was over.

_Rehersal Continued._

"Krysta. This is the fourth time for this day that you've been in my office... Today." The principal, who was being played by Bobby, a student in Sikowitz's class, sighed, folding his hands and placing them on the wooden desk. They were in a makeshift office, that consisted of a prop wooden desk, two office chairs, other props and three stand-up walls and a large window on the wall behind Bobby.

The _Krysta_ character was being played by Nikki. Not because she wanted too... Er, she did, but because of the musical number the Krysta character would have to perform at the _School Dance_ Scene. Nikki (Krysta) would be performing a song written by Jade at the second to last scene.

Nikki leaned her elbow on the desk, much to the principal's detestment. He clicked his tongue in utter annoyance and stood up, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Now, young lady... I lost my paitence with you. First, you annoy a teacher to the point where he quits, now you make me angry and put your _filthy_ elbows on my desk?!"

Jade smirked in sastisfaction at all of the progress they made so far. One more week of rehersal and their play would be able to be performed in front of the whole, entire school. No doubt this "Krysta" character was the role, meant for Nikki... She couldn't help but feel that as Nikki wrote all of Krysta's lines and a few scenes, that she imagined herself to be playing the role of the character.

_Pretty good..._ She said to herself, watching intensively as the scene played out.

"Well... Uh, sir... If there's a problem with me leaning my elbow on your desk... Then, speak up." She sighed, amusement laced in her tone.

Nikki (Krysta) held up one finger. "And correction... Mr. Whelps was planning on retiring, next month. So, I figure, why not let the guy have his big break, early... You know?"

The principal narrowed his eyes and paced around his office. "No, I do not know..." - "Children... And their talk..." He snorted to himself.

All of a sudden, Cat ran on the stage, dressed as a secretary, panicking, "O-Oh! Sir! Student and Teacher fight! Student and Teacher fight!"

The principal halted immidiately and yelled, "What?!" He pointed to Krysta. "I'll deal with you later... And if you think that tonight at the dance, I'll let you pull some outrageous stunt... You've got another thing coming, young lady."

While he and Cat marched out of the fake office, she also shrieked, "and sir, in hallway B, a student is stuck inside a locker, and outside a student made the janitor slip and fall! And then- -" she went on and on with the most outrageous incidents happening to people, mostly staff members, at the school.

When the two were out of view and off of the stage, everyone apart of the production clapped their hands and rejoiced. There was only a few scenes left to reherse and they would have the play down!

Jade strutted over to the stage, crossing her arms over her chest and smirked at Nikki. Nikki smirked back, rushing over to the girl and hopping off the stage. "Well down, _partner_," Jade teased, handing her a small high five. The two teens exchanged quick glances and nodded their heads.

**One Week Later**

**The night of the play**

**"Alright, everyone!**" Jade called the attention to herself and waved her hands for everyone to gather around. "This is the night, we've all been waiting for!" She chimed, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "You've all done a decent job."

Everyone started to protest for a bit, earning a playful grin from her. "Alright, maybe I'm telling a lie. You've all done an amazing job." She frowned when saying, "Some people, however need to work on their acting skills... *Cough* Tori *Cough." She cleared her throat, even touching it and smiling at the brunette with narrowed eyes. "But, tonight, do your best and make your producers proud!"

**Last Scenes of the Play**

The lights dimmed and a mysterious sillouette was seen pouring a concotion into the punch bowl while eerie and dramatic music played.

That was the signal for Sinjin to start playing the music for the dance. He pressed one button, and a sort of retro instrumental song started to play, while students in the play and extras came on the large stage, dancing and someone started to act as if he were playing the song on some turntables and a DJing system. The crowd started to clap as they watch the students ballroom dance for a couple of minutes.

Sikowitz let out a fake and drastic yawn, turning to Jade who sat by his side, with her arms crossed as she was watching the play. She glanced at Sikowitz with the most annoyed looked on her face. "Yawn one more time..." She whispered, threatening him.

Sikowitz scooted over a bit away from Jade, crossing his legs. "Geez... I fear you may be more twisted than the play..."

She smirked at his remark and pointed to where the production was going on. "Shut up and watch."

"Lane, Beck." She said, standing up, "Everyone in this auditorium,"

"Watch the play." She yelled.

Sitting down, she leaned her head on Beck's shoulder, watching with him.

_The song continued to play as it slowly dimmed down, followed by the people on stage clapping and facing the DJ, when it was over. The Principal came from the back, stepping on the makeshift stage, grabbing a microphone. "Thank you, DJ." He said to the DJ. _

_"Hello, students and welcome to the school dance. Tonight, we are honored to having playing for us, a fellow student and her band. Give them a big round of applause." He stood aside, heading over to the punch bowl, that other students had been drinking from, getting a cup and drinking it himself. The actors on stage and the crowd watching the play began to cheer and clap. _

The blue haired teen, now wearing an orange wig that looked similar to real hair and could be mistaken for real hair let out a calm sigh. She looked down at the dress, short and sleeveless dress she was wearing followed by the tall, white high heels. She glanced back at the band who she would be playing Jade's song with and gave them all anxious looks.

_Go out, and do your thing..._ She chanted in her mind.

Her cue was coming...

_Nikki came from backstage, stepping up and yelling into the microphone, "Everybody give it up for your school principal, yeah!" The crowd of students on stage started clapping again. She grabbed a drink; her and the band drank it, letting out a sigh filled with relief at how cool and tasty it was. _

_She grasped the mike, sighing, "This is a song that's gonna' make all of you bleed from your anus."_

_The drummer started banging on the drums while her and her base guitar player screamed into the microphones, "He's gone tonight!" The base guitar and electric guitar both started playing. _

_"He's claiming the throne_

_Grant us some Mercy_

_For all you know nothing of the mess you leave behind!"_

_Nikki then starts to sing, "He... Shuffles, a queen around."_

_She moves to the left, "In a deck of... Cards! Now I'm still trying to find, answers... To mend this... Broken heart."_

_The crowd started to cheer as the beat, guitars and even piano's started to play and the back-up singers started to scream, "Ode to my father."_

_Nikki joined in singing and creating such a symphony, "To my... Father!"_

_"An Ode to my father"_

_"It's over, my father, it's over!"_

_All of a sudden, the curtains closed while a quick orchestra of violins and drums started to play._

The crowd watching the play began to mumble excitedly, making a smug smile play on Jade's face. She glanced at Sikowitz out of the corner of her eye, seeing that he too, was caught up in what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile, back stage, everyone was rushing to be in the right spot and working at emmense speed to get the next scenario and settings up. Fast and retro/disco music started to play in the background.

Andre appeared, dressed in his outfit, with two other guys and the curtains opened to reveal him, leaning on a bathroom seat, counting a large amount of money. _There was a knock at the fake door and in burst a student, holding up twenty dollars. _

_"What year are you?" Andre asked, quickly. There was a line. He had a business to do and money to collect. _

_"Freshman." The teen boy answered. _

_"Give me the money."_

_The boy handed the money to Andre, who handed the money to his "business partner" that check to see if the twenty dollar bill was real, who gave it to the other "business partner" that put it in his pocket. Andre reached in his jean's pocket, pulling out a pair of white, lacey panties that belonged to the most popular girl in Westford Highschool. _

_The boy jumped with joy and ran inside the fake bathroom stall. _

"... What's he doing with that underwear?" A curious and baffled Beck whispered in his girlfriend's ear.

"Trying them on!" Jade sarcastically remarked, pointing back to the stage. "Watch."

_There was another knock at the door. _

_"What year are y- -" Andre was silenced as the principal and vice principal busted in._

The crowd, let out a small cheer. Some 'oohed'. Others booed and many clapped and cheered.

_The principal pointed to Andre and the two boys. "You. My office now."_

The crowd let out an "awww!"

_The Vice principal pointed to the closed bathroom stall where the teen boy was residing... doing something disturbing with the panties. _

_"What?" The principal questioned, getting a confused expression on his face. _

Robbie (VP West) slapped his forehead and took a drink of his liquior that he kept in his silver pouch, earning a couple of laughs from the watching crowd. The boy who realized his time was up with the undies, came out of the stall, holding them up about to say something but stopped at the sight of administration and the three boys.

He was froze in place, earning the whole crowd to laugh at the slight comedy behind it all. Even Sikowitz laughed.

_From the looks on the principal's face, he had NO tolerance. He snatched the undies from the boy, clearing his throat and handing them to Robbie, while leaving out with the four boys following behind. _

_"Ahem."_

_Robbie watched as they left the bathroom and he glanced at the underwear. Then at the door. Taking a gulp from his liquior, he braced himself and put the panties to his nose, sniffing them and making the crowd go wild. _

"OH!" They all screamed and hollered as the curtains closed at the scenario turned back to the school dance and Nikki and the band began playing again as the curtains opened.

The electric guitar player stepped forward, doing a number of tricks while playing it to get the song started up again, while the piano added to it and the drums, so on and so on until the song started again.

_"It's this years addiction!" Nikki screamed. _

_"Watching you walk out the door!" _

_"The stench of the last look, you gave to me! You gave to me!" The base guitar player screamed as well. _

_Nikki started stepping off the stage, mumbling into the mike, "You're a perfectionist... When it comes to it."_

_"You're a PERFECTIONIST, when it comes to it."_

_"You're a PERFECTIONIST, when it comes to it."_

_This time she screamed it. "You're a PERFECTIONIST, when it comes to it!"_

_Some students on stage started coughing a bit. _

_"Leaving everything behind!"_

_"Now I'm left... To pick up... The broken pieces..."_

_When I... Never asked to be here!..."_

_Vice Principal West narrowed his eyes at the singing girl, sticking up his middle finger, while about to leave the stage, "Fuck you." He didn't want to have to see what was gonna' happen next. _

_"And it lives with me... Every day."_

_All of a sudden, Nikki and the band paused. She clutched her stomach and sighed, "Down a whore's throat..."_

_Then it happened all at once. Everyone. Every student started throwing up, nonstop. Even Nikki and the band. _

_In the background, Jade's song was still playing because they pre-recorded it. _

_Runnin' around_

_Runnin' around_

_Runnin' around_

_Runnin' around round..._

_Down a whore's throat._

The crowd was in utter stark and shock at the scene before him. Sikowitz was frozen in place. And Beck... He was used to Jade's behavior... But Jade and Nikki...? Put the two together and all hell... WILL break loose. He was disturbed.

Seconds passed and every actor and student was on the floor, pretending to be dead and fake throw up was everywhere. In the background, the song was still playing.

_Now I'm... Left, to stick up the pieces..._

_Now I'm... Left, to stick up the pieces..._

_Now I'm... Left, to stick up the pieces..._

_Now I'm... Left, to stick up the pieces..._

Moments later, the principal returned from his office and stopped staring in horror at the dead people. The dead students. Everyone was dead. He started to cough and sweat. _"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! What is... *Cough* Cough*... going... on here?!" And he didn't stop coughing. Eventually, he fell and died too. _

_Soon enough, the Vice Principal walked in the room filled with dead people and started to laugh like a mad man. _

Sikowitz gasped and started to babble incoherently, grasping the patches of hair that he had. He turned to Jade. Jade smirked at him. The crowd gasped and the play continued on.

_"You fucking little jerks!_

_Mwuhahahahaha! Hahhaa! Ha, you dead little bastards! Heeheheh!"_

_He started to laugh uncontrollably. _

_SFX: Camera clicking_

There was a flash lighting up the whole room, causing the crowd that was watching to close their eyes.

The curtains closed and everyone rose up and the scenario changed when they opened again.

_Vice Principal West was now in a bathroom stall, taking a shit while reading the newspaper. He was still laughing!_

_"One hundred... And eighty six students... Out and gone out of history! Hahahahah! Hahahahah! Hahahaha! HAH! HAH!" _

The curtains closed and one last verse was sung :

_Now I'm... _

_Left. _

_to stitch up the pieces..._

The dimmed lights turned to normal and the crowd was silent before bursting out in a loud applause.

Jade stood up and gave Sikowitz a look.

The curtains opened to reveal the cast, standing in a straight line and waving to the crowd. Nikki stepped forward, the dress she wore, covered in fake throw-up and took Jade's hand. Both of the girls bowed to the cheering crowd and gave Sikowitz another look.

**Afterwards**

While the Clean-Up Crew was busy cleaning all of the goop and mess off the stage and cleaning out the auditorium, Jade and Nikki exchanged a few words.

Jade was silent. Her arms were crossed and she let out a sigh. "... It was... nice... working with you."

Nikki's eyes widened and she smiled. "Okay... Just say it again, so I can record it and then we can be on our way home."

Jade rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow... _Partner_." Jade smirked, strutting out the doors.

Nikki smiled to herself. Somehow, she knew that she just made a new friend.

"What a happy ending..." An eerie voice said behind her.

She winced and turned around just to reveal Sinjin.

"Whoa! Don't. EVER. Do. That. Shit. Again!" She seethed, letting out a sigh to calm down. Sinjin nodded watching as Nikki took out her touch-screen phone and looked at the time. It was too late for her to get a ride from her mother. That woman would raise hell. Why didn't she asked Jade when she had a chance?

She started walking towards the door, dialing her boyfriend's number.

It rung for about 30 seconds before the voice-mail popped up. Rolling her eyes, she put her phone away.

"I can give you a ride.." The awkward young man offered, raising his eyebrows. "Hell No." Nikki was quick to say.

"Alright... sit here... in the cold... alone..." He trailed off, walking away. Nikki stood for a moment before sighing, "Fine..."

**Moments Later**

"A fucking bike?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a wrap on this chappie!<strong>

**Stay Tooned.**

**Comment and review, please.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Next Update: sometime this week or next week. And this go back to normal! Follows the original plot of Victorious!**


	8. Who Did It To Trina?

**Hey everyone! Here's the next installment to **_**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**_**I hope you all like this chappie! It's based off the episode, **_**Who Did It to Trina?**_** I apologize for updates. I know, I know. I happen to get lazy sometimes... All the time. **

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites! And to my recent reviewer, THANK YOU! ^_^**

**Tee-hee!**

**Anywayyy, here's the next chappie. Contains awesomeness, comedy, and suspense of course! And ta-da! More slight bonding between Beck and Nikki. **

**And I'd like to announce that I will be getting a photo cover for this Fanfic! Editting an awesome pic of Avan Jogia (marry me!) And a pic of this beautiful girl to show what Nikki looks like!**

**Enough of my babbling. **

**Disclaimers: Usual. I don't own. If I did, the season would still be going whether or not, it being on Nick... There's other t.v networks... Even the internet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 8: Who Did It To Trina?**

**Note: Beck is absent in the episode, if anyone noticed; in this chappie, he's absent partially, but mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys!" Nikki cheerfully greeted, arriving at the regular "Breakfast Bunch" table. Her lips curved into a very jovial smile, as she sat down at the table.<p>

"Hi!" Cat chimed in, cocking her head to the side. Too cute and too adorable.

"Hey..." Jade mumbled, not taking her eyes off of her phone; basically not even acknowledging the fact that Nikki was there, or anyone for that matter.

"Hello?!" Nikki hollered.

Jade still didn't look up.

With the rolling of her caramel brown eyes, Nikki snatched Jade's phone from her putting it in her gray, graphic t-shirt.

In less than a milli-second, Jade's eyes were bloodshot and she was grasping scissors in her hand, pointing them violently at Cat and Nikki. "What's the big idea, huh?! Taking my phone like that?! Now. Give. It. Back." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"She's been like this all morning!" Cat whined, fake crying hysterically. The poor red-head stood up, running off. "This reminds me of that time my brother watched a scary chainsaw movie and..." Her voice died out the father she got.

"Cat... don't leave me here... Alone... with Jade..." Nikki murmured, sinking lower into her seat. She slowly reached in her shirt, taking the phone out, and extending her arm for Jade to get. When she snatched it, Nikki winced. Jade was back on her phone again, using her tapping thumbs away.

1 second passed.

2 seconds passed.

3 seconds passed.

4 seconds passed.

...

Jade was focused on her phone. Her eyes were glued to the screen. The blue haired teen slowly started to rise up. When she was standing up, she slowly turned around, about to leave.

"Sit down."

_Damn!_ She thought, scowling and sitting back down. _Didn't even take her eyes off the screen; how the hell did she know?!_

It remained quite for another ten minutes. The only sounds heard was the constant chatter from other studens in the outside food area, and Jade's thumbs and fingers tapping against her phone screen.

Nikki let out a heavy sigh, resting her head on the table. "Where's Beck?" She questioned, looking up at Jade.

"What's it to you?" She sassed back, pursing her lips and finally diverting her eyes from her phone. The blue haired teen shrugged her shoulders. "He's a friend and I'm curious..." She trailed off. _He keeps you in check too..._ Nikki thought in the back of her mind.

"Beck thinks you're weird." Jade says, bluntly.

Nikki let's out a gasp. "He... does not... think I'm weird..." She scoffs, sounding unsure of herself. Jade shrugs. "Whatever." - "Beck's sick with a serious cold." She informs.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Does he think I'm weird on like... a Sinjin level... or like-"

"I don't know. And I seriously don't care." Jade sighs.

Sinjin walks over, smiling. "I heard my name." He's obviously happy about it, too.

Both teenage girls turn around to give him a scowling look.

"Sinjin retreating now..." He announces, hurrying away.

There's a short silence.

"Well, how about I make him some home-make chicken soup?" The blue haired teen suggests, waiting for her response.

"NO!" Jade screeches.

"Ow..." Nikki winces.

"No one cooks for Beck. He hates chicken soup anyways..."

"Geez... You could have just said that before blowing out my eardrum..." Nikki slurs, rubbing her right ear.

Jade's icey blue eyes light up in amusement. "Yeah... It provided me with joy."

Jade stands up, grabbing her belongings. "Come on." She waves to Nikki.

Her features change from annoyed to confused. "Where are we going?" She stands up, to join her.

"Vega's putting on a play..."

"I didn't know you cared about Tori..."

Jade starts to fluster a bit, before gaining her composure. "I want to be the first to boo her on," She quickly retorts, rolling her eyes in utter annoyance.

"And don't walk too close to me in the hall... People might start to think things..." Jade sighs, stretching while walking.

Nikki smiles. _This girl... She makes me smile..._

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"Trina, can I _please_ have my _Cuddle-Me-Cathy_ doll back, now that you're the star of the play?" Tori whined to her older sister. Trina rolled her dark brown eyes and huffed, "Here... Take this stupid doll back..." She reached in her bag, taking out the little doll and placing it forcefully in Tori's hand.

"There."

Tori examines her doll, letting a modest smile plaster on her face. "Uh... Trina?"

"What?" The older Vega sister answered, annoyance laced in her tone.

"Where's... _Cuddle-Me-Cathy's_ little cute bonnet...?"

"I don't know... I may have used it to blow my nose..." She trailed off.

Tori was silent for a moment.

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"So... You're trying to tell me something...?" Robbie questioned, curiosity laced in his tone.

Trina, dressed in her alien make-up, pretending to chew on a banana and it's skin, she started to spout "Alien Gibberish", or so Tori liked to call it. All of a sudden, her cell phone started to ring. Dropping the act and picking it up, Trina chimed into the phone, "Hello?"

She started having a conversation about getting her feet whitened/bleached. "Yes, tell her that I'll be ready for an appointment soon..."

"Trina!" The brunette girl groaned, knocking her head back. "You _need_ to rehearse for the play! Get off the phone!"

Robbie let out a sigh, stepping off the stage and whispering to Tori, "Why did you cast Trina as the lead in this play?..."

The brunetter roamed her fingers through her long and curled hair, explaining back to him, "Because, she took my favorite childhood toy captive and threatened me that if I didn't cast her the lead in my play then she would do something bad to her..."

"All over a toy?"

"Not just any toy!" Tori exclaimed. "A cute, little _Cuddle-Me-Cathy_ doll. It means a lot to me."

Robbie gave Tori a look, stepping back on stage. "If you say so..."

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

"I don't understand a word you're saying!" Robbie screamed, he started to pace around the house, while Trina, dressed in her full wardrobe and alien make-up, starting shouting at Robbie in an "alien" language.

Tori smiled, watching her work come to life. She glanced over at the teacher of her class. "Do you like it so far?" She whispered in his ear, giving him an expectant look. He glanced at her with a solemn and bummed out expression, continuing to write his notes and evaluation. She glanced over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of what he was writing, while the play went on.

The blue haired teen leaned back in her chair; _What... Is... This...?_

Letting out a sigh, she rolled her eyes, glancing over at Cat, munching on popcorn. She scooted over to the left, whispering, "Hey... Cat?"

"Yeah?" She beamed, entwining her fingers in her red hair.

"Pass the popcorn..."

The two girls started to snack on popcorn, but were interrupted by Tori. She was turned around, smiling widely. "Do you guys like it so far?"

Cat started to giggle to herself, while Nikki looked to her right and left, then staring up at the ceiling, ignoring the question. "I love the little ranch house!" Cat beamed, continuing to eat the popcorn.

Jade leaned in, taking a sip from her coffee. "Tori, you wrote this?"

Tori nodded her head fastly, proud of her work. "Do you like it?"

Jade quickly turned her head, gulping down heaps of coffee.

The brunette's eyes were back on the play. As Robbie and Trina pushed their heads together, she started to bounce with excitement in her chair. "Ooh! Here's the best part!" She squealed.

"What's that? You... have something to show me?" Robbie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Trina slowly started to ascend from the ground, moving her arms and legs around, gracefully, as if she was flying. The crowd murmured in excitement; even the teacher was surprised, a smile played on his lips as Trina started gliding in the air... Until...

"Whoa!" She screamed. Her harness snapped and she was dangling uncontrollably in the air, screaming for someone to get her down. The crowd went into a frenzy. Tori stood up from her chair, trying to help her sister.

Cat was whining and screaming, as Trina knocked down props and walls. "Help me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Nikki and Jade exchanged glances.

"Well, I guess someone should get this on video." She shrugged her shoulders, taking out her Pearphone and clicking to the video camera.

The blue haired teen couldn't help but laugh as Jade video-taped the whole fiasco from angle to angle.

While everyone tried to contain the situation, Nikki munched on popcorn and her partner video-taped. She held a hand up, expecting a high-five from Jade. And _that_, she did get.

"Please tell me it's over!" Cat whined, her hands still covering her eyes. Trina fell to the floor, props and fake furniture landing on top of her. Then there came the wall prop, collasping on top of her, as well.

Jade let out an annoyed sigh. "It's over." She would have liked to have got some more footage.

"Get this WALL off of ME!" Trina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_Pssh._" - "I'm surprised she can still talk after all of that..." Nikki dryly commented. She turned to Jade. "Hey, when you post that, tag me in it." A devious smirk lit up on Jade's pale face. She nods.

The dark haired girl turns to Cat. "Thank you, for taking me to this play." Cat looks back at Jade, then back at the destroyed scene of the production.

"That poor ranch house..." Her eyebrows furrow and her cheeks puff out.

.

. . .

. .

. . .

.

"So, how's Trina?"

"Is she alright?" Andre added in.

"How's the ranch house?" Cat asked, her chocolate brown eyes widening. Everyone gave her a look.

"Trina's banged up but she's going to be fine." - "Nothing serious."

"Thank goodness..." Tori relaxes.

"But... Why are we all in here, Lane?" She questions, settling into the love-seat sofa.

Lane gives a serious look to Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre and Nikki.

"Trina's fall was no accident," He announces.

"You're all suspects."

"Oh, no, not again..." Rex sighs.

Tori sits up in the seat. "Suspects?"

"But that was an accident!" Cat chimes in.

Jade snickers. "Yeah. A _hilarious_ accident... That already has seventeen-hundred (1700) views!" She checks her Pearphone before setting it down in her lap.

"You posted that on the internet?!" Tori says, astonishment laced in her tone. Jade nods her head.

"Posting videos of people's tragedies is just mean and wrong." Lane scolds to Jade. From the look on her face, she could really care less.

"Yep!" She pops her lips when saying, _yep_. "No, thanks, I really appreciate your input on that."

"Look." Lane interrupts them. "Trina's harness... was cut. So we're looking at sabotage."

"Sab-O-tage?" Rex inquires, turning his head to look around at everyone.

Ignoring Rex, Andre takes his phone out of his pocket. "Well, just to tell yall, I had nothin' to do with this. I don't know what happened, or anything. Now can I go? I met this new and super cute, exotic girl named Keeko yesterday at _BF Wang's._" He was interrupted by Cat.

"Ooh!" She squealed. "I love _BF Wang's_. Have you guys ever tried their _Bang! Bang! Chicken_? One time me and my brother went there to get some of the chicken and-" Cat was shushed by Lane.

Andre was getting impaitent, checking the time on his phone every three seconds, as he explained, "I **need** to go back there, 'cause we have a date!" Andre rose up, about to walk out the door but Lane stopped him. "Not until we figure out who did it to Trina."

"Sab-O-tage?" Rex questions again, putting emphasis on the '_O_' in the word, _sabotage_.

Tori shakes her head 'no'. "There's no one in this room that would want to do that or seriously injure Trina..."

Jade cocks her head to the side. "Yeah." She comments. "Except you." She points to Tori.

Tori's eyebrows furrow and she sighs, "What?!"

Jade's lips curve into a devious smirk as she taunts the brunette. "_Oh! Look at me! I'm little Miss. Tori! I'd never hurt my dear sister Trina, because I'm all nice and cute like Sally peaches!_"

"I do _not talk like that_!" Tori complains, annoyance and slight anger laced in her tone.

Ignoring the pouting brunette, Jade continues, "I know what happened to Trina's harness."

"You do?" Lane questions, sitting down in a seat himself. "Tell us what happened, Jade."

Jade let's out a sigh and begins to tell her story.

"Alright, so, me and Nikki walked into the auditorium."

Jade's POV

_I was looking for Robbie to get back my ten-dollars that he owed me. As for Nikki... Eh, she just tagged along, being the weird girl with blue hair, that she is. _

"Again... Am I weird...?" The blue haired teen questioned to everyone in the room.

Before anyone could answer, Jade screeched, "Shut up. I'm trying to tell my story."

_But then, I overheard Trina and Tori having an arguement. _

_"Trina! Will you please give me my Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll back? You promised me that you'd give it back if I made you the lead in my play!" Tori yells into Trina's face. Tori ruffled her hands through her nappy and uncombed, brown hair, gritting her teeth. _

"My hair is NOT nappy or uncombed!" Tori snapped, pursing her lips at Jade's side of the story.

"_My hair is not nappy or uncombed!_" Jade mocked, sounding like an actress from the '70's.

"Again, I do _not talk like that_!"

"Shut up, Tori."

Jade turns to Lane. "Lane!" - "Tori won't stop interrupting my story."

The middle-aged, light skinned man lets out a sigh. "Tori, everyone else... _Please_ do not interrupt Jade's story again."

Jade goes on.

_Alright, so Trina says, "Here..." She reaches in her bag, handing Tori the stupid doll. _

_Tori snatches it and glares at Trina and the doll. _

_"Trina?"_

_"Y-Yes, Tori...?"_

_"Where is Cathy's little bonnet!" Tori's lip curls back like she's about to snarl like some wild hyena. _

_"... I... I may have... used it to blow my nose..."_

_Tori's eyes widen and she grabs Trina by her shirt. "You SKUNKBAG! I'm going to kill you so hard!" She yells at the top of her lungs. _

_Cat and Robbie peek from behind the stage, letting out a surprised gasp. _

_"Hey, Tori?" Sinjin questions but he's interrupted by Tori punching him in the jaw. _

_Tori kicks a chair out of her way and is about to exit the auditorium. She glances at Nikki and Jade. "Nikki... You're so much better than me..."_

_She turns to Jade. "But Jade looks better than the both of us combined together..."_

_"Why can't I be pretty like you...?" She chimes and asks Jade, before leaving. _

Everyone is looking at Jade.

"There. That's what happened." She commented, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Tori rolls her brown eyes in annoyance. "That is NOT what happened. And I did not punch Sinjin in the jaw OR tell Trina that I was going to kill her..."

"It is what happened through my eyes." Jade sighs, staring intensively at Tori. "Yeah, because you're demented!" The brunette snaps back.

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty _and_ demented?." - "See, Lane. Tori can be and _is_ violent. She gets offended very quickly." Before anyone knew it, Tori and Jade burst into an arguement.

"I never called you pretty!" - "And I never punched Sinjin!" Tori yelled at her.

"But you did admit to threatening Trina." Jade fires back.

"No! I didn't!"

"Hey!" Lane shouted, stifling the two girls. "Can we get back on track?" He glances at Tori. "Let's hear your side of the story."

Tori begins to recite her side of the story.

Tori's POV

_Ok, it was about twenty minutes before the play. I heard Jade come in, yelling for Robbie._

_Jade walks in, screaming for him. "Blearrrgh! Robbie! Me want Robbie, blearrrgh!"_

... ... ...

When she's done, she says to Lane, "See? I didn't threaten Trina and I didn't cut her harness!"

Jade rolls her eyes. "Bullshit."

"Is not!" Tori defends herself, ignoring Jade and turning to Lane.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Robbie blurted out, "Actually... Tori... I did kinda hear you say... that you were going to kill Trina..." All eyes turned on the brunette.

Cat blurts out, "I heard her say it too... But, Tori... If you're going to kill me, then I don't know what happened. All I heard was pretty music." The Red Head starts to sing a tune with a bunch of _la-la-la_'s in it.

"See!" Jade smugly retorts. "Two witnesses!"

Suddenly, Sinjin burst through the door, holding his left jaw. "Lane, do you know where the nurse is?" He questioned, moving his jaw around.

"Why, Sinjin? What happened?"

Sinjin turns to Tori.

"I think you broke my jaw..."

Everyone's eyes are on her. Jade smirks, loudly retorting to the silence, "DUN. DUN. DUN."

Cat continues her singing, ignoring and blocking out everything.

...

Jade crosses her arms over her chest and Tori settles back down into the love-seat sofa, next to Andre.

"C'mon, yall! I wanna go play with Keeko..." Andre whines.

"Not until we figure out who did it to Trina." Lane repeats.

He let out a groan, slouching over in the sofa.

Nikki let out a sigh. _Here comes another story..._ She thought. All of a sudden, her phone vibrated. _Probably Jason..._

But it wasn't. It was an unknown number.

_Who is this?_ She texted, waiting for a reply. When her head snapped up, Robbie was telling some ridiculous story. Her name popped up in the story.

_Robbie's POV_

_But then, Nikki waltzed over, brushing Cat and Trina out of the way. "Sorry, girls." - "But Robbie's mine." _

_She turned to Cat. "Why don't you go play with some yarn?" Then to Trina. "Want a celery stick, Reject Vega?"_

Nikki started to glare at Robbie.

"Okay, back up." - "Robbie Shappiro... Me and you both know that all of that shit that's coming out your mouth... NEVER happened."

Robbie pouted, whining, "Let me finish my story!"

And so, he continued. But the blue haired teen didn't listen in on his tall-tale.

The unknown number texted her back.

_It's Beck._

One of her eyebrows quirked up. _How did you get my number?_

_In an instant, she got another text from Beck. Instagram page. _

_Oh. _

_Yeah. _He replied.

_So, what's up? _ She texted him.

_Sick. :( _He sent, putting a little sad face.

_I know. Jade informed us all. Symptoms?_ She typed, sending to him.

_The usual. Exhaustion, runny nose, coughs, etc. I feel like shit... Is Jade behaving? :p_ He sent to her.

Nikki smiled before replying, _lol... That's a bit biased about Jade... Hmm, your cold is that bad? How about homemade chicken soup?_

He sent in an instant, _Lol, legit. & I'm not a fan of chicken soup... Can't hardly taste anything either. My nose. _

The blue haired teen thought for a moment. _I'll still make some... It'll cure any cold, no lies! Plus if you can't taste it, then there should be no prob trying to drink or eat it. My soup is the best. Not like other canned soups. _

_:) K, we can give it a try... After school?_

Nikki contemplated whether or not it should be straight after school... Did she have work to do? No. Homework? Eh, she got that done way late at night. Seemed like it wouldn't be a hassle.

_Sure. See you then. :3_ She sent.

_K, text you later. Gonna take a nap. Tired :|_

Nikki sends one last text before looking up to find different pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Well?"

She looks around. "Wait, what?"

Jade rolls her icey blue eyes. "Do you have a side of the story?" She questions, waiting for a response.

The blue haired teen thinks for another moment.

"I don't see why Tori would try to sabotage Trina..."

Jade's eyes widened. "So you're taking _her_ side?!" She looks like she's about to murder someone. Nikki quickly reassures Jade. "No, No... It's just that... No matter how much no one likes Trina... I mean, who would do that? Why would Tori sabotage Trina when she's playing a role in _her_ written script, in front of people and teachers of the school?"

Everyone is silent.

"It doesn't make much sense when you get down to it..." She adds, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Robbie cuts in. "Ok, hold on. Hold on! There is another person that had a reason to get back at Trina."

Andre raises both of his hands and let's them fall back to his side. "Well, it's not me! All I wanna do is go play with Keeko!"

"Who else had a motive to get back at Trina?"

"Cat."

Lane takes in everything that was said. He turns to Cat. "Do you know what happened, Cat?"

"Hi!" Cat chimes in, waving to everyone staring at her.

"Cat?" Tori says to the bubbly and oblivious Red head.

"Whatie?" She says, in a casual tone.

"Do you know what happened?"

"About what?"

"Trina."

"What about Trina?"

"Her harness being cut."

"... What?" - "Why would I want to hurt Trina?" The Red head questions, tilting her head to the side.

Robbie says, "Well... Because of what happened before the play."

Everyone gives a glare towards Robbie.

"Robbie, you're stupid." Jade remarks.

But then, Cat jumps up. "Oh! I do know what happened!"

"So, none of you people want me to have a pretty girlfriend, is that it? I find myself a Kiko, I make myself a Kiko date, and nobody care! Well that's just cool. Go on, Cat, tell us what happened. And start from the beginning. Just start with Adam and Eve and go from there!"

Cat sighs, taking a short moment to think. Then, she's laughing and entwining her dainty fingers through her fiery red hair. "Ha-ha, so... Trina and Tori had to make money... And they started working at this sushi place! But while packing the sushi... It started to move so fast! And sushi went everywhere!" The red haired girl started to laugh uncontrollably; everyone else just gave her an "Are You Serious" look. But, hey!

It was Cat Valentine, after all.

"Cat, that didn't happen."

"That happened on a t.v show..." Andre explained to her.

"_Drake and Josh..._" Tori added.

The red head stopped laughing. Her brown eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side. "Oh... Then I don't know what happened with Tori and Trina. Can I have some oatmeal?"

"You guys neva' questioned ol' _Blue Head_ about it." Rex says.

Nikki's eyes narrow at Robbie and Rex. "What the hell could I do to Trina?" She asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"Cut her harness." Tori suggests. "Try to kill her... And ruin my play."

Nikki sucks in air. "After I tried to help you out, Vega? Alright..." - "But seriously, I didn't do it to her. As much as I hate her, how could I have time to do if I was with Jade this whole entire time?"

Jade cocks her head to the side. "Eh."

"She does have a point." She adds in, taking her eyes off her phone.

"This is getting ridiculous." - "None of us would do it to Trina." Tori sighs, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah." Robbie adds. "And some of the rigging equipment that we use... Is a little old."

Lane thinks for a moment before examining the harness click. "It looks like it's been cut... But, you all have a point."

"I think it's best that we put this all behind us-"

Andre sprang up from his spot, running out the door like he just won the lottery. "Keeko! Keeko!" He sang. Nikki snickered at her friend's behavior.

"I never seen a guy _that_ happy before..."

"Me neither..." Tori comments.

"Whatever. I'm out." Jade chides.

.

. . .

. .

. . .

.

_Nikki's POV_

Here I am, standing at Beck's "house" with a pot full of my homemade chicken soup. I knocked over five times and no one has answered. Needless to say that it's a little chilly out here; I decided to come with a plain tank-top and gym shorts.

Stupid, me.

Rolling my eyes, I'm about to knock again, but finally the door opens.

It slowly opens to reveal... A shirtless Beck...?

Normally, I'm pretty sure that girls would fawn and squeal at the sight of the tan teenager with amazing hair, shirtless... But... this time... It's different.

He's sweating like crazy and wheezing. Wheezing as if it's hard to breathe. The only bare clothing on his body is the very baggy sweat pants; underwear, yes... (Who had time to free-ball now-a-days?!) But either way, this is not a pretty sight.

"Hey..." I mumble, examining him from head to toe. He looks like he's seen a ghost. He's pale. Not pale as a vampire, but not his usual skin tone. And his hair is in tangles. This guy must be pretty fucked up; if it's one thing that Beck Oliver has time for, it is to fix his hair.

"H... Hey..." He whispers in a raspy tone.

"Dude... You look like you're about to die." I remark, leaning on one leg. "Are you going to invite me in?"

He slowly nods, wiggling his finger slowly, stepping back so I could enter. Beck closes the door and slowly follows me into his tiny kitchen.

He points to a small table; I guess he wants me to set the soup down there.

Placing it on the table, I turn around just to see him collasping onto the couch. Yeah. I was right. He is pretty fucked up.

"Word of advice..." I walk over to the couch. "When you're sick, it's not wise to walk around shirtless." He smirks at my remark, reaching for a blanket to cover himself up. When his attempt fails, because he's so weak at the moment, I hand it to him.

"When you're as fucked up as you are, you should stay bundled up; at all times. No matter how hot you are feeling or how high your temperature is, it's best to stay warm." I tell him.

I look around his place for a cloth. Wetting it with hot water, I place it on his forehead, but not before feeling his temperature. He doesn't just have a cold; he's burning up with a high fever.

Oh, _damn. _

"I think now's a great time to drink that soup..." I say, laughing nervously and scratching the nape of my neck.

He nods his head, using his hand to cover over his eyes. A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he tries to relax into the couch.

After pouring an ample amount of soup into a cup, I cautiously hand it to him. "It's hot..." I warn to him before he puts it to his lips and starts drinking it.

. . . . . . . .

"So, tell _meh_ what s'it is that you put into your soup?" Beck tries his best to say, after he's drunk nearly half of the pot. I'm sitting on the carpeted floor of his R/V, feeling the materials of the carpet when I respond, "Secret Radke recipe. No one can know, unless they're a Radke."

A raspy laugh escapes from the back of his throat as he nods his head, having an understandment.

Because of his cold, and decreasing fever, not to mention the sore throat and stuffy nose, he's having a hard time talking.

There's a short silence before he murmurs, "Thanks."

I give him a short smile before rising up, to stretch.

"I should warn you... Jade'll be over soon to check on _meh_."

"Oh, well then I better get going. She highly advised me not to make you soup because you hated it... And because I'm a girl." I laugh, shrugging my shoulders a bit.

A grin plays on his lips. "S'Not like she'd get mad if you were here... But, I understand. That's the Jade I love..."

"Yeah." - "So.. I'll see you tomorrow...?"

He gives me a nod. "With this soup... yes."

I wave good-bye to him before leaving out the door.

That went well, if I could say so.

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome. Chapter is done! <strong>

**So, what did you all think? I worked hard on it now... Well, except for the last part with Beck and Nikki and the soup; eh, could have done better. But I wanted to get this chappie out as soon as possible!**

**Tell me if this was good or not! Criticism is welcome! And needed!**

**And forgive me for the update. **

**Next chappie: Nikki makes a **_**TheSlap**_** page for herself with the help of others; and a sub-plot!**

**So stay tooned! The next chapter will probably be around 1000k-3000k; that's short in my eyes! Haha.**

**Now.**

**Review.**

**Favorite. **

**Alert. **

**Now. **

**See ya' next chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	9. Nikkster?

**Note: Took a break from writing but got down the basics and chapter ideas for this and my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guise! <strong>

**Grab your throwing stones and come to hunt me down for updating very late. So sorry. But, you all may like this chappie.**

**It's filled with the usual; comedy/humor, Victorious cast, slight language, friendships and overall, it's sorta a filler until the big things come out.**

**Ugh. Yes. We all know this by now.**

**I do NOT own Victorious. Dan Schnider owns. Trust me, if I did own Victorious would still be going on and airing whether it being on a different network or even the damn internet.**

**I mean, I love the show. Who doesn't? Victoria Justice, who wrote the last episode... Come onnnnnnnnn! No! The show... It's too great!**

**And how did she choose to end it? With her, Trina, and Jade on el televison de Espanol, dressed as cheese being chased around by mice children. **

**I could rant on and on about this, but you all don't want that.**

**Teehee, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 9: Nikkster?**

* * *

><p>"Ugh!"<p>

_**-Insert Teeth Grinding here-**_

"Argh!"

_**-Insert the slapping of the forehead-**_

Cat approached the table. "Hi!" She chimes, as she twists her fingers in her fiery red hair.

"Ugh!" The teenage girl with deep blue hair groaned, not taking her eyes off of her silver Pear laptop. "Stupid thing..." She pressed on the keys of the laptop harder than before, not paying attention to the world of bustling and active students in the outside food court.

"Hi!" Cat chimes again, waving and playing with her hair. She starts to twist her body and tap her feet.

She still gets no response.

"Hi!"

Silence.

"Hi!"

Silence and angry hands and fingers banging on the keys again

"Hi!" The Red head says, once more.

When she gets no response, she huffs and says, "Fine! Then don't say hi to me!" Cat stomps away.

.

. . .

. .

.

"Radke." - "I'm bored. Come with me to come get some food." Jade says, waiting impatiently for the blue haired teen. When she receives no reaction, her eyes narrow.

"Nikki!" She screeches, stomping on foot on the pavement of the floor. Instead of an acknowledgment, the girl is busy on her laptop.

Jade fidgets around and starts to babble incoherently, cuss and squeal in anger all at the same damn time. Beck was running late today, so he was not there to calm her down.

"Fine! I'll just go get some damn food, all by my-damn-self!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, startling a few people behind her.

Some boy even fell down, dropping his tray full of lunch.

.

. . .

. .

.

Sinjin slowly started to approached the "Breakfast Bunch" table.

"Go away." Nikki said through gritted teeth, not taking her eyes off the laptop screen.

Sinjin quickly turned around, speed-walking away.

.

. . .

. .

.

_*Rinnnnggggg!*_

The blue haired teenage girl, clutching her laptop to her chest and sprinted to her next class; Sikowitz's class.

Nikki walked in the classroom, slipping into the seat closest to the door. She whips out her charger and plugs it into the wall unit. Opening her laptop, she began clicking and typing her keys once more.

Little did she know, everyone was staring at her with expectant eyes.

"Ahem!" Sikowitz, with his arms crossed around his chest, cleared his throat.

She was still on her laptop.

Rolling her icy blue eyes, Jade kicks off her red combat boot. "I got this..." She announces, picking it up, about to throw it. Her boyfriend, Beck gives her an incredulous look. "Uh... don't you think that's going to hurt...?" He questions, ruffling his hands through his curly, thick hair.

Jade's eyes narrow and she's giving him a small glare.

"She'll be fine." Jade remarks, flinging her shoe across the room, at the blue haired teen typing away on her laptop.

Scooting her chair to the left, Nikki avoids being hit by the hard and sturdy combat boot.

Gritting her teeth, Jade stands up, hopping over to her shoe and unplugging the charger.

_'Battery at 0 percent. Shutting down!'_ An automated voice announced from her laptop. Staring with wide eyes and an awed expression, Nikki watched as the screen went blank and turned off.

Her caramel brown eyes diverted to Jade. Nikki's eyebrows narrow. "What the hell was _that_ for?!" She shouts, clenching a fist.

With the most smug expression plastered on her face, Jade shrugs her shoulders, strutting back over to her seat.

"What are you so mad for?" She asks, as soon as she's back in her seat, holding hands with Beck. The whole class is tuned in to see this. Tori and others lean in closer, listening intently.

"I was filling out my information for my _The Slap_ page!" Nikki whines. "It took me **all** yesterday to come up with things to say and put!" Everyone is silent while she goes on. "But, now thanks to _you_, all of that fuc-"

"Ah-Ah!" Sikowitz warns, wiggling an index finger in disapproval at the foul language that was about to come out of her mouth.

After rolling her eyes and licking her slightly chapped lips, the blue haired teen continues, "Now, thanks to you, Jade, all off that _freaking_" Her eyes glance over to a satisfied and content Sikowitz and nods once. "-hard work is thrown out the window."

Jade's eyes close and she's shaking her head. "Wh-What?!" She's smiling and then bursts out laughing. "You... You were... making a _The Slap_ page?!..."

Nikki's eyebrows furrow. "Yes." She nods her head. "Is there a problem with that?" She eyes the whole classroom.

Poker Faces.

Everywhere.

An unexpected snicker erupts from the most mature of them all... Beck Oliver.

He's chuckling. Soon Cat's tinkling laughter joins in and others are laughing, too.

The clueless girl slaps her forehead. "I don't get it... What's so funny?" She reaches in her bag, taking out a small mirror. "Is there pie in my eye?"

Jade abruptly pauses. "Most dumbest question asked in the history of dumb questions."

"I'll tweet that!" Tori exclaims, pulling out her Pear phone.

The two are about to high five, but the dark haired girl was the first to react and reject her hand. "Oh..." - "... I forgot it's _**you**_ that my hand was about to touch." She sneers, disdain washing all over the features of her pale face. Tori gives her a look before turning her head the other way.

**-Moments Later-**

"I can't believe you don't have a _The Slap_ page..." Tori sighs.

Everyone murmurs in agreement with her.

"Yeah." - "Even Sikowitz has one... and he's..." The group of teens turned to see their teacher dancing with big, bulcky headphones, while Sikowitz said, but didn't realize he shouted, "Hey! One of you come and help me find the _E_ button!"

"It's right next to the _W_!" Beck says to him.

Still dancing and prancing around, Sikowitz yells at the top of his lungs, "What, Elvis? What did you say?!"

Everyone covers their ears at the loudness and piercing tone of Sikowitz's voice.

"Dang!" Andre sighs. "Shouts loud just like my gramma'..."

"Yo' gramma does shout..." Rex remarks, nodding his head. Andre turns to him and Robbie. "Thanks! I didn't need to hear that again! Don't cha' think I already know?!"

A heavy sigh escapes Nikki's lips as she watches the three... well, that is if you count Rex.

Jade snickers, "I still just can't believe you don't have a _The Slap_ page..."

"Wha-What?..." - "I'm... new here... sorta..." The blue haired teen whines. She buries her head in her lap and sighs, once again.

"We'd be happy to help." Beck chimes in. Jade's head snaps to the left and she eyes her boyfriend.

"What?!" Jade screeches.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turns to the others. "Are you guys up for helping Nikki make her _The Slap_ page?"

Tori takes a moment to think, before sweeping a loose strand of hair behind her ear and beaming a bright smile that showed off her cheekbones. "Yeah, sure!"

Andre nods his head. "I'm in, too."

Robbie agrees and Cat... Well, Cat was being Cat. She was laughing at Sikowitz's dancing.

"Ha-ha! Sikowitz!" She squeals, clapping her hands.

Jade stomps one foot on the floor and rises from her seat of the makeshift stage. "I'm not wasting my time and my life helping some girl with _annoying_ blue hair make a stupid social networking page when it's something so easy, that a caveman can do it!"

Cat gasps and points at Jade. "Geico! Geico! That's from a Geico commercial!"

Jade gives Cat a small glare and turns her attention towards the door. "I'm going go get a soda."

And with that, she leaves.

There's a silence over the room.

_Sometimes... I don't know whether to consider Jade a friend or not. She's nice but then she's mean... Oh, well. We'll see how this all plays out. _

_Meanwhile_

"And... Send!" Trina exclaims, beaming a happy smile. She closes her lap top and uncrosses her legs, rising up. "I just _know _that my application to on _E!_ will be accepted!"

_Soon enough, I'll be interviewing many celebrities like Johnny Depp and Michael Cera! I can see it now!_ She thought, getting caught up in a daydream.

*Trina's Daydream*

_"And, here we have Johnny Depp." Trina introduces him, with a wave of her hands, just like the hand models do. "Forbes Magazine's voted most sexiest man alive!" She adds, blowing a kiss to the camera._

_Johnny Depp, sporting all white Dolce & Gabana, exchanges a small hug with the Vega sister. However, Trina doesn't want to break it. She embraces and squeezes him tighter._

_"Ugh." He groans and she squeezes him more. "Y-You're... Sort of... hurting me..." He manages to say. Her arms are snaked around his neck making it harder to breathe. _

_The television producers has to literally wrestle Trina off of Johnny. _

_She let out a content sigh, smoothing away a wrinkle on her light purple, halter mini-dress. _

_Johnny cleared his throat, fixing his tie and Dolce & Gabana 'fit._

_Trina took a seat, flipping her curled brunette hair and motioned for her guest to sit as well. _

_Awkwardly sitting down, Johnny Depp crossed a leg over the other and folded his hands. The brunette gave a warm smile to the camera and began, "Alright! Let's get started with questions sent in by viewers."_

_Flipping through numerous numbers of flashcards containing questions, she stopped and smiles. "So... Johnny... Would you ever marry a girl named..." She cleared her throat and quickly finished, "Trina Vega?"_

_Raising an eyebrow, he cleared his throat and stroked his mini goatee. "Uh, might I ask... Aren't you Trina Vega?" He questions, shifting around in the seat. _

_Trina begins to laugh nervously. "Ha-ha..." - "Pssh! Yeah, I'm Trina Vega... Isn't the person who asked this questions funny...?"_

_"Why don't we move on to the next question..."_

_"Sure."_

_Licking her lips, Trina says, "Don't you think Trina Vega is the prettiest girl alive?..."_

_Johnny stands up. "Okay. This is absolutely absurd! I think me and you both know that this interview is over." He sighs, about to walk off stage. Trina abruptly stands and tackles him to the floor. "No, Johnny! Don't go!"_

"Trina."

"Trina."

"Trina!"

"Trina!" Jade yells at the top of her lungs.

The Vega sister snaps out of her thoughts and begins to stumble. "Wha-What?" She mumbles, shaking her head from the thoughts.

"Move out of the _damn_ way. You are blocking my locker." Jade says through gritted teeth, leaning on one leg, hands placed on her hips.

Trina recovers from her equilibrium and walks away, shaking her head at Jade. "You don't have to be so loud. People actually need hearing to live through life!"

"Yeah. Thanks, I really don't care." Jade rolls her eyes, stepping up to her locker.

_Elsewhere_

"So... What would be your user-name?" Tori asks, watching as Nikki opened up a web browser, typing in the hyperlink for the website, _The Slap_.

Tori, Cat and Nikki were sitting at the regular lunch table for the "Breakfast Bunch"; well, all except for Jade. Who knows where she was. Beck was currently looking for her and Robbie and Andre was doing extra work for a ballet class they signed up for the previous year. However, in about 20 minutes or so, they'd be joining the girls to help.

"I don't know..." Nikki sighs, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "I was thinking about using my name, but... It's common, you know?"

"Ooh! How about _Blue Girl_?" Cat suggests, nodding her head at the idea.

Tori and Nikki both give her looks. "Uh... Cat?"

"Yes, Tori?"

"Why _Blue Girl_?" She asks.

Cat shrugs her shoulders. "Nikki's hair is blue. So why can't it be _Blue Girl?_" She then starts to laugh. "Ha-ha. What if my name was _Red Girl_?" Cat pauses, giving everyone a serious expression and stops laughing. "That... would be _very wierd_..." She trails off.

Shaking her head, Tori turns back to Nikki. "I'm thinking of some cool and easy names." She says. Tori pulls out her pear-phone and starts to browse the internet for 'cool but easy names' in the _Google_ search engine.

"I had the idea of _Nikkster_, my nickname used by others, but I'm not really sure..." The blue haired teen tells Tori. "But let's move on to another section. "Date of birth and basics are filled out already. Profile picture?"

She opens up an extra tab to view pictures saved on her laptop. "I like this one the best." She shows Tori and Cat.

Nikki is pursing her lips, wide eyed and her camera is pointed sideways at a specific angle.

Tori and Cat both take a look at it and nod their head in agreement.

**Meanwhile**

Strutting in the hallways, Trina flips her hair and sways her hips like she's modeling on a catwalk; however, she's just in the Hollywood Art's hallway.

She stops at Beck's locker.

"Hi, Beck." She purrs, making sure to play around with her brunette, highlighted and curled hair. "Hello, Trina." Beck retorts, without turning his attention from his locker.

Leaning forward, the Vega sister slowly takes a sniff of him, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

With a bummed out and baffled expression on his face, Beck turns around to face Trina. "D... Did you... just sniff me?" He questions, holding a chemistry text book and notebook in his hand.

"Huh?" Trina retorts, scratching her head.

The tan boy shakes his head, ruffling his hand in his curly, brown hair. "Nothing..." He sighs.

Beck's about to walk away but Trina stops him. "Hey, Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to maybe later-" She's interrupted but a loud and piercing voice counting numbers. "1. 2. 3. 4. 5."

They automatically recognize that voice. It's Jade West.

Jade is stomping over, angrily; her hair bounced with every stomp. "Trina!" She screeched. "Don't make me get to ten!"

When she reaches Beck, she grabs his shirt by the collar, pulling him into a rough but passionate kiss. And Beck is **loving** it. Jade's arms wrap around his neck as her tight grip on his flannel shirt's collar releases.

All Trina can do is walk away. Enough said.

When the couple breaks the kiss, Beck has a wide smile on his face and Jade has a smug smirk engraved in her facial feature.

"Wow..." He whispers.

"Missed me?"

He nods.

"Come on. Let's go help a girl with _annoying_ blue hair make a fucking _The Slap_ page..." She trails off, dragging him on with her.

Beck raises on finger, obviously still dazed from their kiss. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Hell yeah."

**Meanwhile**

"Maybe, you should add some music to spice up ya' page." Andre suggests. "Slide."

Nikki closes her laptop and slides it across the table. He catches it, opens it and pulls up the webpage. He opens another tab for _YouTube_, typing in the search engine. The lap top starts to play the song: _Started From The Bottom, _by _Drake._

_Started from the bottom, now we here._

_Started from the bottom-_

"Andre, no. _Everyone_ and I mean everyone is singing that. And honestly, _I _started from the bottom, and _I'm still at the bottom_." Nikki retorts, making him stop the song.

Taking in all that she said, he shook his head while searching up another song. The song: _Funny Hat Song_, by _Yo Gabba Gabba!_ started to play out loud.

_Let's put on a funny hat! A funny hat! A funny hat!_

The blue haired teen's cheeks started flushing different shades of pink.

"Yeah." Andre pointed to her and nodded his head. "See, look at you! I knew you'd like... _Yo Gabba Gabba_...?"

"Yo Gabba Gabba!" Sinjin exclaimed approaching the table. "Did someone say Yo Gabba Gabba?" He asks, those dark blue eyes of his lighting up in fascination.

Nikki, Andre, Tori and Cat give him a look.

"Uh..."

"Ha-ha!"

Andre's shaking his head.

Nikki's scratching the back of her neck, staring at the pavement of the floor.

"Sinjin. You have to the count of three to leave." Jade shouts from a few feet away.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sinjin leaves, running away and yelling, "Sinjin, retreating!"

That clears up two seats. For Beck and Jade.

"So!" She exclaims, smiling for the first time.

Everyone's suspicious.

Tori smirks, point two finger at the couple. "You two seem happy today..."

Jade's icy blue eyes roll in annoyance. "Who says we're not happy everyday?" She snaps at Tori, examining her dark purple polished nails.

"Oh, come on!" Tori chimes in. "Something happened." - "Were you two doing the do?" She assumes, getting all excited.

Cat gasps, covering her mouth. "What _do_? What's going on? I want to know what _do _they were doing!" She says in a curious tone.

Slapping her forehead, Jade turns to face Beck. "Can I _please_ smash a hammer on my forehead? Or slash out my eyes with my favorite pair of scissors?!" She groans, with false cheerfulness.

Before he could answer, Cat blurts out, "That _seriously_ sounds like it would hurt..." - "My brother used to make threats that had to deal with chainsaws and butcher knifes." The Red nods her head and starts playing with her red head.

"Cat. No one was doing the do. So be quiet. All of you." The dark haired teen girl spouts, rolling her icy blue eyes. She changes the subject. "Radke, your page. What all do you have done so far."

The blue haired teen's eyebrows furrow. "Uh... Didn't you say you _weren't_ going to help me..." She trails off, but her lips slowly curve up into a sly but greatful smile.

"NO!" Jade screeches. "S-Stop smiling like that!" - "I am not helping you because..."

"Because what?"

"Because..." Jade grasps her hair like she's too frustrated. "Ugh! I'm helping you, okay?!" She yells, stomping a foot on the floor. Her head snaps to the left to look at Beck. "_**Don't**_ try to calm me down."

He raises his hands. "Hey! I wasn't going to say anything!"

Jade shakes her head and turns to Nikki. "You just need a user-name, correct?"

She nods. "I was going to say Nikkster... But..."

"But, what?"

"I really am not sur-"

"Use the damn name Nikkster. It'll do you good, Radke." Jade tells her. "There. Problem solved." Jade nonchalantly says, raising her hands up and letting them fall back to her sides. "Can I go get some food, now?" She asks.

Beck shrugs his shoulders slightly and stands. "Sure, thing." And with that, the couple leaves.

Andre stands up as well. "Eh. I'm satisfied. C'Mon, Tori."

"Where are we going?"

"To your house."

"My house?"

"Yep. You're gonna help me write a song for my creative writing class."

Tori groans for a bit before being picked up by Andre. She starts to scramble but Andre covers her mouth. "Shh, Shh... Don't make a scene..."

And then there were two.

Cat and Nikki.

Breathing in and out, she turns to face Cat. "Cat... Wish me luck... I'm going to press the submit button and I will officially be registered on _The Slap_..."

Cat, still playing with her hair, chimes, "Good luck to whoever _me_ is!"

Nikki gives her an incredulous look, shaking her head. She slowly presses the submit button.

_Ding! You have 1 follower!_ An automated voice says out loud of her laptop.

The blue haired teen gets so excited. "C-Cat! I-I have a follower! Already! And I just signed up!" She proclaimed, smiling broadly.

Cat started cheering with her. "Ha-ha! Yay, Nikki! Who's your first follower?" - "Check and see! Check and see!"

"Alright, Alright, Cat! Calm down! I'm checking!" She chimes, fidgeting excitedly around. After clicking on her followers list, that smile and excitement faded.

"Sinjin Vancleef?!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. The blue haired teen girl closes her laptop, pushes it aside and lays her head down on the table. "Oh..." She groans.

Cat's excitement fades away, as well. "... Does anyone know where Robbie is?"

**Meanwhile**

"Wow! So, Trina, you managed to get on _E!_, interviewing celebrities?" Robbie exclaims, eying Trina.

The brunette flips her hair. "Yes, Robbie! That's right. _I_, Trina Vega, not my wimpy sister, Tori Vega, will be on television. Interviewing celebrities like... Johnny Depp... Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt... Beyonce... And so on!" She boasts, smirking and looking at her manicured nails.

"Wow!" - "How did you get in such a position?"

Trina stumbles and starts to fluster. "W... Well, you... I, went online... Applied for the job... and... There you go!" She starts to laugh nervously.

"They accepted your application, just like that?" Robbie questions.

Trina nods her head quickly. Truth be told, she did not get accepted.

"Wow!" Robbie turns to Rex. "Rex... Do, you think I'd have a chance at being on television and interviewing celebrities?"

Rex looks up at him. "Heck, no, Robbie! You is wayyyy~ too skinny and _lame_ for that!"

Ignoring Rex, he turns back to Trina. "Do you think you could show me your application?"

"How? I have no way of showing you." She quickly tells him.

"Your laptop is right there. In your hands."

"I can't connect to the wifi."

"I know the password and user name code..."

"I just remembered that I have an appointment..." And with that, Trina walks away, her now eight-inch high heels clicking and clacking again the tiled floor of the Hollywood Art's hallway.

Robbie lets out a heavy sigh.

"Tell me why I want to beg and follow Trina to let me on the show..."

"Because. You ain't cool." Rex retorts.

Another heavy sigh escapes Robbie's lips. "Tell me why I somehow don't believe what she's saying..."

"Because. You a fool. And I pity the fool."

He sighs again. "Tell me why we watched that _Mr. T_ movie last night..."

"Robbie."

"Yes, Rex?"

"You ask too much questions. Now, massage my shoulders."

Robbie sighs once again. "Okay, Rex..."

* * *

><p><strong>Done.<strong>

**Yay! We got this chappie done. I bet you all are happy. So here was this little filler chapter. I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

**Kumi-Chan is sorry for updating late. But I got my grove in writing back!  
><strong>

**The next chapter is Nikki's boyfriend Jason and her father spending time at Hollywood Arts. Not really sure about it though. Could change. Just stay tuned!  
><strong>

**And I have many new ideas for Victorious fanfictions :3**

**Anyways, REVIEW, ALERT & FAVORITE!**

**See ya' next time!  
><strong>

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**P.S: Has anyone noticed my writing style changed? :(**


	10. As You Wish

** Hey, guise! Kumi-Chan is back with the next chappie to Hollywood Arts, Huh?  
>So, I took another break from writing. I was focused on school... Again and didn't have much time to be posting fanfictions, I still wrote and drabbled but never posted. Idk why, but I been working on this for a while.<br>Before you all go bananas on me, read it first. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 10: As You Wish**

* * *

><p>"Alright, class! As You Wish will now be open for auditions!" Theatre teacher, Mr. Nash announced to the students in his afterschool class. Nikki, placed her headphones in her ears, turning up the volume and started head-banging to the song, Visions By Bring Me The Horizon.<p>

The only reason she attended the afterschool theater class was because Jade "promised" to give her a ride along with Beck, because Jason was apparently too busy to do it. She rolled her eyes, not even wanting to think of her boyfriend at the moment. Instead, she ignored the world surrounding her and indulged in her music.

I am auditioning for the part of Buttercup and Beck is auditioning for the Blacksmith's son. Any other girl wants to play the role, and has to kiss my boyfriend, Beck, huh?!" Jade announces, hands on her curvy hips and giving every other girl the death glare of a lifetime.

Beck shook his head at his girlfriend's aggressive behavior, but he couldn't argue with that. It entertained him in many ways. He loved her regardless. He took a seat next to the head-banging blue haired teen.

Moments Later

"Jade, you would be perfect for the part." Mr. Nash complimented her, making the Goth smirk. "But..."

She frowned and sneered, "But?! But what?"  
>"You seem too aggressive for the part... And a bit too tall. I imagined the role of Buttercup being short and tiny... To shake things up a bit. No one seems to fit the part... But I can cast you as an understudy and have you on the call-backs list, if I don't find anyone else."<p>

Beck rose up from his seat and walked a silent and seething Jade off stage.  
>Mr. Nash looked around, until his gaze stopped at Nikki. "You!" he yelled, pointing to the oblivious, head-banging teen.<p>

"Her?!" Jade screeched.

Nikki look up, taking a headphone out of her ear. "What? What?" She answered, looking as lost as ever. "How'd you like to audition for the role of Buttercup?" the teacher questioned.

"Eh, I'd rather not..." the blue haired teen shrugged her shoulders. She was about to put her headphones back in, but she was stopped.

"I'll have every one of your teachers give you 20 points, extra-credit." Nikki immediately stood up. "Hell yeah!" A few students laughed at her enthusiasm, while Jade glared.

All of a sudden, Trina a burst through the door. "Everyone! The prettiest girl playing the lead role of Buttercup has arrived!" Jade's eyes widened. She placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "Radke. You audition for the damn play because I do not want Trina kissing Beck or singing. I'd trust you more than I trust her... Plus... Trina is ass." Nikki nodded, stepping up on the stage.

"But I am killing you later." Jade warned, narrowing her eyes.

_Day of The Play_

" Everyone!" Sikowitz and Nash yelled at the same, damn time to the frantic cast who prepared for the play. "And will someone please get Sinjin some pants!" Sinjin looked around and sighed, "It's not my fault... Rex asked me to let him borrow them..." Rex and Robbie walked in the staging room and Robbie straightened Rex's "new" pants. "Yeahhh~ Sinjin. And they look tight on me, Heheheh!" Rex teased in his urban and slightly husky voice. Robbie, glancing down at his best friend, Rex, slowly shook his head is disapproval. "Sinjin, I told you not to listen to him..." His thin lips pursed for a second. "... He did the same thing to me before..."

"Yeah, and the funny thing bout' it was... You were stupid enough to listen!" Rex teased the both of them. Tori, sporting a sun-yellow dress and turquoise high-heels, walked up to the duo, excluding Rex. She roamed her fingers through her curled brunette hair, glancing at Sinjin, then to Robbie and then to Rex. Her eyebrows knit together in less than a second. "Uh, Sinjin?" She questions, frowning at the weird boy. He was looking at the heart-designed briefs that was around his scrawny waist.

"Yes, Tori?" He answered, looking up at her.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay, you... Are not wearing any pants. Do you know that?!"

Sinjin just nodded his head. The brunette let out a heavy sigh and grabbed Robbie by his shirt's sleeve, tugging and saying, "Let's go get our seats. The play's about to start."

Sinjin walked up to Tori with hope shining in his big blue eyes, asking,"... Can I wear your pants?" Tori frowned and snapped, "No!"

The awkward boy exhaled and walked off some where.

Just then, Jason walked in and looked around examining the back stage. There were many frantic people, cast members half-dresses, people checking the lightings and other things to make sure the performance was perfect. He ruffled his fingers through his his short and curly hair and walked up to Tori poking her slightly on the back. She turned around and gawked at Jason. He had on a tight, black graphic tee-shirt that fit his body just right and brought out his biceps and triceps. His jeans were black and slightly baggy and to top it all off, he wore red, Converse sneakers and red flannel. Matching a few wrist-bands completed his look. A big smile curved onto Tori's face and she introduced herself. "Hey! I'm Tori!" She chimed, beaming to make her cheek-bone show. She stared into Jason's sharp, enticing green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jason..." He trailed off letting a flirty and slightly toothy smile flash.

Tori flipped her curled brown hair and asked, "So what brings to you the back-stage? I also haven't seen you around Hollywood Arts, either." Robbie interrupted and awkwardly said, "Hi, I'm Robbie. And this is Rex." Jason winked his eye-brow up and Rex retorted, "Aye Wassup!" Jason nodded his head and glanced over at Sinjin, walking around asking other people to borrow their pants.

"Uh, what the hell?..." He questioned and trailed off. Tori sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah... Sinjin's... Always weird like that."

Jason agreed and laughed along with Tori. They stared into each other's eyes. Nikki walked out of her dressing room and stopped in her tracks at seeing her boyfriend and Tori... Along with Sinjin, pants-less.

"Jason." She chimed walking over to him and giving a slight glare to Tori. He broke his gaze from Tori and turned to Nikki, planting a kiss on her lips. "Babe! There you are." He turned to Tori and chirped, "Uh.."

"Tori." She answered knowing that he was wondering her name. "Yeah, Tori! This is who I was looking for! My girlfriend, Nikki." Tori nodded her head and playfully punched Jason on she shoulders, "Haha... Girlfriend..." The brunette looked down at her purple flats and straightened her black blazer.

Nikki rolled her caramel brown eyes and snapped, "Yes, Tori. Girlfriend, now go to your seats, geez." Tori frowned and walked off stage, with Robbie and Rex following her.

"Hey..." Jason whispered, poking the slightly angry Nikki on the back. She turned around, watching him smirk and wrapped his arms around the small of her back, hugging her. "Hey..." She retorted. Jason softly kissed her, pecking her full lips over and over until he smashed his lips onto hers, holding the kiss for a few seconds. The couple broke the kiss, interrupted by Sinjin asking, "Hey, guy-who-Nikki-seems-to-like... maybe-date... can I borrow your pants?"

A puzzled expression formed on Jason's face and he glanced down at Nikki and looked back to Sinjin. "What?"

"Can I borrow your pants?" He questioned, clasping his hands together and smiling.  
>Ignoring Sinjin, Jason murmured to Nikki, "Was he watching us kiss the whole entire time, babe...?"<p>

They both glanced at a waiting Sinjin and heavily sighed. They let go of each other.

"Sinjin, go find some pants..." - "And Jason, I have to get ready for my role in this thing, so go take your seat."

Jason smugly smirked and joked, "Just how I like it... My girl commands orders." Nikki rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever, just do what I said." They exchanged smiles and before Jason left from back stage, he said, "Oh Nikki... About the kiss thing... Don't go over-board okay? I know how you... Like to be professional and be the best... But don't get to into it..." Nikki sighed and nodded her head, going back to her dressing room.

Nikki was in her dressing room, getting ready for the play.  
>She had her dark-ocean blue hair tied into a ponytail and she put a cap to hold strands over of her hair from getting out. Nikki grabbed the blonde wig with long and thick manes, placing it on her head. She started to brushing the silky hair out and roamed her fingers though the it, admiring the hair a little. After applying her character's right amount of make-up, and pursing her lips to apply an ample amount of lip-gloss, she slipped into the gown she was needed to wear and examined herself in the mirror. A smile curved on her face and she whispered, "Show time."<p>

_Minutes Into The Play_

"Who are you, young heroine? Such might and power you possess." Andre cried in awe, amazed by Nikki defeating the thief as she sat down onto the wooden chair. Nikki let out a sigh before reciting, "My name is Buttercup. I am on a quest to find an old woman who murdered my mother and sickened my father. I must be strong and wise. I must be powerful. I must be unstoppable... I must be invincible." Jason stared in awe at her acting skills. Mostly girls cheered as Beck walked onto the stage wearing a cream button-up shirt that was half-way buttoned revealing his tan and well toned chest, and some beige pants. Jade had to shoot every girl who cheered death glares to get them to pipe down.

"Father?" Beck said. Nikki rose from her seat, walking over to Beck, letting him plant a small kiss on her hand, sighing, "My, you must be very astonishing to have caught the thief being here..." - "Such beauty and power you possess, Ms. Buttercup." He turned to Andre, who played the blacksmith and Beck's father. "We'll have to be more careful, father." Beck flashed her a crooked smile and bowed before her chiming, "Please, let us reward you with this hand-crafted light blade." Beck walked over to the stone table, carefully grasping the blade, holding the hilt with one hand and holding the tip with the other. He passed the blade on to Andre, who passed it on to Nikki. "Ms. Buttercup." Andre whispers, bowing before Nikki and handling the blade. "Please, visit us when you have complete your quest."

Buttercup nods her head, placing the blade in her sheath holder. "Yes, it would be an honor to be able to." Before walking out the fake wooden door, Nikki gave a glance to Beck. He walked over to her, and the two stared into each others eyes. Beck touched her cheek, slowly inching his lips to hers. He planted a soft, and slow kiss on her glossy lips, holding it for a while. They both closed their eyes, as he pulled her closer.

"Alright, son, you don't want to keep Ms. Buttercup any longer from her quest!" Andre butted in, causing some of the crowd to burst out in laughter. The two broke the kiss, and Nikki started to fake stumbling out the door, waving goodbye to the blacksmith and his son, blushing a bit. She walked off stage, high-giving Cat from her stellar performance.

"Anything you wish, Ms. Buttercup..." Beck mumbled to himself, pacing around the fake room on the stage. He stopped, heading over to a wooden closet in the corner of the fake stage. He opened it, just to reveal an armor of steel. "Father. I must follow my Buttercup on her journ-"

"Say no more, son. Say no more. Take my old armor. Take my old Murking Mist long blade. Take my old bag of stardust. Take my old powder, white steed. I wish you the best of luck, my son."

Beck shook hands with Andre and the curtains closed, ending the scene of the play.  
>, Ms. Buttercup... Anything for you." Just then, Trina walked onto the stage dressed fully in her maid outfit, with a powdered gray wig and glasses saying, "Buttercup, your father would like to see you now!"<p>

*Jason's POV*

I sat in the back of the crowd, proudly watching Nikkster do her thing on the stage. Everything was going well, when all of a sudden, out walked some tan dude with amazing brown hair and darker eyes... _Damn... That's just what I need... Some actually good looking guy to play the lead in this play and kiss Nikki..._ I scowled at all the screams and cheers various girls hollered as he walked on the stage. Lucky for me, some scary looking chick gave those groupies death-glares. I watched Nikki, playing the girl named Buttercup, staggered behind and she looked back at the guy. They started... kissing. Deeply, too. This could not just be a play right?! I narrowed my eyes at how seemingly long this damn kiss seemed. When was it going to end?! He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tighter. What the fuck! I wasn't even paying attention to the play anymore and as I snapped out of my thoughts, the crowd started to clap and the curtains closed. I guess that meant the scene was over. But something made me wince and anger built up inside me... Nikki's last words before the scene ended was, "I think... I love him."

*An Hour Later*

"I shall slay you for that!" Nikki yelled, fake tears coming out of her eyes. She took a glance at the unconscious and bleeding Beck, half of his armor damaged. He was sat by a fake tree, eyes closed and leaning against it.  
>The HA student dressed up as an ogre, roared loudly using a tiny microphone attached to his costume. Nikki leaped up into the air, bringing the blade down on the ogre.<p>

The ogre screeched in pain and Nikki continued slashing him over and over, until he released his final breath, dead. Nikki rushed over to Beck.

"Oh my! Please be okay... I just need you to be okay..." Nikki whispered to Beck, fake tears coming from her eyes. She stared into dark and chocolate colored eyes and he stared off into her light, enticing caramel brown eyes and he cupped her cheek saying, "My Buttercup? There's no need to fret... I had-I had t-to protect you..." He stammered, coughing up fake blood. Buttercup, stroking Beck's flowing hair, let out a quiescent sigh like the script said she should and blurted out, "I love you..." Beck who played as the blacksmith's son inched closer to Nikki. They gazed off into each other's eyes. Beck gently pressed his lips onto Nikki's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, soon after doing so, she broke the kiss and her caramel eyes started into his placid looking orbs. "As... You Wish... My love." Beck smiled and embraced Nikki.

The crowd soon clapped their hands while Jason glared and clenched his fists.

When the lights dimmed, that was Andre's cue to start playing the keys on the piano. Beck began to sing in an amazing voice.

"_Life is meaningless..." Nikki followed soon after and the two of them held hands as she sang, "Without you."_

"Love can be such- -"

Nikki finished his sentence by singing, "Beau~tiful Torture.."

"My heart breaks as I," They let go of each other's hands and Nikki stood up, clutching her chest, "Long for you..."

"Love can be such-"  
>"Lovely Torture!"<p>

Andre's piano increased it's tone and sped up a bit as Beck sang, "I.. Will climb the hills, draw my sword."

Nikki raised her pitch, "And take down anyone who tries!"

"To stand in front of me, Please know.. I'll never run away..."

Nikki hugged her arms to around her chest and continued, "Without you in my arms..."

"One day lovers will dream of.."

"This undying kiss."  
>Beck rose up from his spot and sang, "Not of Romeo..."<br>Nikki took a deep breath and continued, "Or Jul~iet!" They saunter back over to each other and Nikki's caramel orbs stared into his chocolate eyes singing in a melody together, "Stories... Told of... Our love will never die..."

"I've slain the most unholy things!" He roared keeping a perfect pitch and Nikki returned the favor, "I've endured such terrific pain!" And then she trailed off, "Finally..."

"I feel your caress again."

"I've braved the cold and lonely seas!" Beck embraced Nikki serenading to her, "I have prevailed against the odds..." Nikki closed her eyes and touched her heart whispering in a low soprano voice, "Then again..."

Andre halted his playing for a second and then continued as Beck and Nikki sung the chorus.

"I will climb the hills, draw my sword!"

"I'll take down anyone who tries.."

"To stand in front of me, please know.. I'll never run away!"

"Without you in my arms..."

"One day lovers will dream of..."

"This undying kiss."

"Not of Romeo..."

"Or Jul~iet!"

Nikki and Beck smiled at each other and sang in unison, "Stories... Told of... Our love will never die..."

All of a sudden, all of the cast members came from behind the curtains and started to do various slow dances and singing along.

Beck: Will you forgive what I've done...

Nikki: To give you~~(Four white horses)

Nikki and Beck continued that verse for three more times and then they started back to sing the chorus again.

"One day lovers will dream of- -"  
>Nikki pressed her fingers to her lips and lowly serenaded, "This undying kiss."<p>

"Not of Romeo..." Nikki hugged Beck and shouted in a high pitch, "Or Jul~iet!"

"Stories... Told of... Our love will never die..."

With their voices dying down and Andre's piano playing dying down, Nikki ran into Beck's arms and they crashed their lips onto each others. Nikki snaked her arms around his neck and Beck deepened the kiss. His soft lips seared onto hers and just like that, they broke the kiss, gasping for air and turned to the crowd, lowly singing, "Our love will never die..."

The crowd stood from their seat clapping and cheering.

Jason inhaled and exhaled, and gripped the seat's handles doing this to keep himself calm. He rose from his seat and started to clap slowly with the crowd. The crowd sat back down as the curtains closed and the next scene began.

_After The Play_  
><em>*Backstage*<em>

Nikki smirked as she dressed back into a baggy tee-shirt and some simple black tights, kicking on her combat-coots and taking the cap and wig from her hair. She let a relaxing sigh escape her lips as she popped the rubber-band holding her hair into the ponytail. Her dark blue hair cascaded down her back and she shook her head around and ruffled her fingers through her hair. There suddenly was a knock at her dressing room and she walked over opening the door.

_It was Beck. She gave him a smile as he pulled her into a small hug. "Nice acting!" He exclaimed as they broke the hug. Nikki nodded her head and chimed back, "Not as great as yours," They both exchanged short laughs and Beck teased, "Oh yes. As You Wish, Ms. Buttercup." Nikki giggled and she grabbed her belongings, walking out of the room, along with Beck trailing behind._

The two of them were greeted by Jade, Cat and Tori. "Ha-ha! Nikki you were really great." Cat chimed, nodding her head. Nikki gave Cat a small hug and then the bubbly red-head grinned, "One time my brother was going to star in a musical. He was going to play a crippled burglar trying to rob a mouse's cheese." Everyone exchanged glances and Jade sternly suggested, "Cat go help Sinjin find some pants." Cat chimed back, "But he already found some!"

"Just do it!" Jade gritted her teeth. Cat giggled and chirped, "Kay'-Kay'!" Before prancing over to Sinjin.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on her left leg sighing, "Nikki. G... Good Job." She looked down at her feet and then said, "Nice combat-boots as well." Nikki nodded her head and Beck stood by Jade's side wrapping his hand around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

Just then Jason came walking in. He went to Nikki's side and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his hip."Hey Nikki..." he said in a low but calm tone. He gave a slight glare to Beck and then glanced over at Jade. "Sup." He said to Jade and Beck. Beck nodded his head and Jade smirked, "Ahh, Nikki.. So this is your boy-friend, huh."

he nodded her head and turned to Jason saying, "Jay, this is Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade, this is my boyfriend Jason. Otherwise known as Jay or JP."

Jason sized Beck as he held his hand out to shake. Jason reluctantly shook Beck's hand and Jade smirked. "So, Nikki's boyfriend... Did she tell you?" Jade questioned.  
>Jason's eyebrows furrowed. "Tell me what?"<br>Jade pursed her lips as she watched Jason glanced down at Nikki and she glanced up at him, gazing into each others' eyes. "The Girl's Choice dance two weeks from now." Jade announces, shrugging her shoulders. "Beck and I are going." She smirked at Jason giving his girlfriend a look. Nikki let out a sigh. "I really didn't want to go, you know?" Jason was silent, not breaking his gaze from her. "But still..." He said sighing, "Can we talk somewhere private, babe?"  
>Nikki retorted, "Sure." They walked from back-stage, hand in hand, exiting the Play Room. Nikki crossed her arms and nudged her boyfriend teasing, "So... how was it?" Nikki stopped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.<p>

Jason sighed heavily telling her in a cold tone, "I didn't like it."

Nikki got a confused and puzzled look in the features of her face as she let go of Jason. "Well what was wrong with it?" His green eyes narrowed and he coldly retorted, "Some how... I get the feeling that you enjoying kissing that Beck guy." Nikki scoffed and looked him in the eyes, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Dude, how many times do I have to fucking tell you; I don't like Beck, he's just a friend and it's just acting!" Jason rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What ever Nikki. From the fucking passion you put into that acting shit, It looked like you wanted to do it so badly."

Nikki fumed, "Basically, what the fuck are you saying?" Jason got in her face and sternly asked, "Do you want to lose me, Nikki or what?!" Nikki winced at his tone and her -brows arched up, "W-What?! Of course not!" He walked passed her, about to walk out of Hollywood Art's door, "You heard me. I can't believe you would even audition for a play where you had to kiss some guy, Nikki."

"It was a class assignment, Jay! Come back here!" She called out, following him towards the door. Nikki grasped his arm, trying her best to pull him towards her. "It didn't mean anything, Jay. I am with you and it is going to stay that way!"  
>She wrapped her around his neck. He was silent, just staring down at her. "Prove it to me then."<p>

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Prove it? Prove what?"  
>"How much you love me. If you love me, Nikkster, then you know what I want." He answered back.<br>She let a cold and stinging tear escape her eye ducts and she stood still for a moment. Nikki sighed and nodded her head once. "Okay, Jason... Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Now wasn't that a chapter? Did you all like it? Stay tooned for more Hollywood Arts, Hu<em>h? coming pretty soon!<em>**  
><em><strong>Thanks For Reading<strong>! _  
><em>The next chappie will be much longer and contains a part 1 &amp; part 2! <em>  
><em>I hope you enjoyed!<em>  
><em>Don't forget to review or alert or <strong>favorite!<strong>_  
><strong><em>Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan_**


	11. My Choice, Part 1

**Hey, guise! Kumi-Chan is back with the next chappie to Hollywood Arts, Huh?**  
><strong>So, how was the last chappie? Did you all like it? Hopefully you did! Here is the next one and there is a part 1 &amp; 2 to this chapter. <strong>

**Enjoy!**

**And people, I NEED more reviews! We got a lot of hits, but we need more reviews! Pweaseeee, they fuel my hunger and energy to continue writing! Haha, just kidding around. I'll still update regardless of I get them, but you all should review! It really helps!**

**Review! But enjoy! **

**Tori and Nikki bond a bit in this chappie! Cat has a small tale to tell! Tee-her, and a bit of drama/romance between the couple... Nikki and Jason. Plus Jade. Mean old Jade. (I love her!) has a bit of fun with apple juice... Read now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 11: My Choice; Part 1**

* * *

><p>"And that, is why the spider has eight legs..." The HA student, Jacey Forns trailed off. The teacher of the Creative Writing class gives the teen girl a second glance before shaking his head and recording her assignment score. He motions for her to take a seat and for the class to clap; Reluctantly, one by one, they all break into a slow applause.<p>

Beck Oliver roams his fingers through his hair and sighs, glancing to the left.  
>A blonde haired, gorgeous girl with a bright colored sweater, bringing out her fair skin tone, automatically smiles and starts waving at him. He flashes her a small grin and slowly turns his head, making sure that she does not see him roll his dark brown eyes.<p>

Is _every girl here looking to date me?_ He questions to himself, in his head. I know_. I'll just talk to Nikki!_ He thinks before turning his head to the right.

Laying right before him is a sleeping, blue haired teen, with her head buried in her arms. Light and low snores are coming from her, signaling that she was in a deep sleep. His dark and slightly bushy eyebrows knit together, but his lips curve into a small smile. He glanced over Nikki, locking eyes with André Harris.

"She just knocked out." André whispered, loud enough for Beck to hear.

Nodding his head, Beck motions to Andre. They both stare at the board, and the student reading an essay.

The board read:

**Oral Presentation on Topic of Your Choice.**

**(Worth 100 points)**

**Be prepared to present. No excuses**!

André's sudden relaxed expression, quickly changed and he grabbed a piece of paper. Beck whispers, "What are you doing? Did you do it?" The boy nods his head once but presses a finger to his lips, silencing his friend and avoiding a second glance from the teacher. André rolled the piece of paper up into a ball and he threw it, hitting Nikki on the head. The paper bounced off the pastel purple, cupcake-design beanie that rested on Nikki's head, causing the teen girl to stir in her sleep.

André gave Beck a look that clearly read, _wanna' have a go?_

Beck snickers whole he rips out a piece of paper from his spiral notebook and balls it up, throwing it at the sleeping girl. This time it hits her on the arm and she lets out a yawn, finally waking up.

"H... Hey..." She groggily sighs, rubbing her eyes. She glances at Beck and André and the two lone, paper balls. Rolling her caramel brown eyes, Nikki murmurs, "Leave it to you two chuckle-heads to wake me up." The blue-haired teen girl leans back into the chair, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Why were you sleeping?" Beck asked her, looking up at the front of the classroom. Berf, Sinjin's weird friend was reciting a poem about bell peppers. From the many confused and bummed out expressions painted across the classroom, he thought that he might as well not listen or pay attention. His focus flickers back to the energy-deprived girl and his best friend, André.

"Last night I kept getting these new followers on_ The Slap_ and while I was trying to go to bed, the annoying little beeping sound kept making me jolt up in my sleep." She explains, using her finger tips to brush the thick, wavy bang from out of her right eye.

André shakes his head full of light brown, micro-twists. "Why not just silence ya' phone?" He points out. Nikki slowly turns her head to look at him.

"It is common sense..." Beck adds in. She turns her head to the opposite direction to look at him. She sinks lower in her seat. "Well, I... sorta didn't want to... miss any alerts... I also tried pulling an all-nighter with my boyfriend... and, I was expecting a call..."

"Did ya' receive the call and pull the all nighter with ya' boyfriend?"

Nikki pouts. "No..." She lets another yawn escape her lips and lays her head back on the desk. "I don't know about you two... But _I_ am tired."

"What about the assignment?" Beck reminds her. The blue haired teen shrugs her shoulders. "It's not like Mr. Madden is gonna' call on me anytime soon." She trailed off, letting out another yawn. A few tears escapes her eye ducts and she quickly wipes them away. Nikki Radke was very tired. She probably hadn't been this tired ever since she started to attend Hollywood Arts.

Oh, well. She knew what she was getting herself into the moment she signed up and turned in those applications, not to mention, audition. Her eyes slowly started to close and her full, pink lips parted as her breaths became even and mellow. A light snore erupted from the back of her throat as she dozed off.

The class slowly clapped as Berf sat down. The teacher, scrolling down a list, called a random name.

"Nikki Radke."

The room silenced as the class waited for her to come up. Beck and André both glanced at each other and then Nikki, who was fast asleep. The two boys stood up, both lifting the sleeping Radke out of her seat. Beck holding her up on the left and André holding her up on the right.

"What's going on, Mr. Harris and Oliver?" The teacher questions, narrowing his thick eyebrows at the three.

The boys started making their way down the row, both supporting her from either side they were on.

"She, uh..." Beck started, pausing to think of a good excuse to come up with.

"She has jelly legs!" André announces. The tan teen boy rolls his dark brown eyes at André's response but regardless, they escort the sleeping girl to the front. "She sure is a heavy sleeper..." Beck whispered.

"Tell me about it..." André retorts. "And, dang! What does she eat?!"  
>André leans her against the board. Her head slightly tilts to the side and more light snores comes from her.<p>

"Is... Ms. Radke sleeping?"

André and Beck quickly exchange glances.

"... New acting exercise for Sikowitz's class." Beck's quick to say,while readjusting Nikki's head.

The teacher cocked his head to the side but then let out a sigh. "You know... Sikowitz was always a weird acting teacher..."

Everyone agrees to this, nodding their heads and begins to chat before being shut off by a waiting and expectant Mr. Madden. "Regardless, let's have Nikki present her oral presentation." - "Have a seat, boys."

Beck and André without having a choice, take a seat, fearing for the indeed,_ sleeping_ teenage girl.

The class was silent.

Light snores started to come from Nikki, before she slouched over.

Either everyone figures that she was that great of an actor or that she was sleeping for real.

All of a sudden, a loud _Beep_! was heard from a pear phone in particular.

Mr. Madden's face twisted up in expressions of annoyance and disdain. He turned around to face the number of students that filled the classroom. "Alright. Who's phone was that? I thought we all understood the classroom rule of cell phones on silent mode."

Before anyone could respond, the blue haired teen jolted up, pulling out her pear-phone. "Ooh! Yes!" She exclaims, oblivious to the different pairs of eyes staring at her. "I got a new follower on _The Slap_!"

Nikki confirmed the follower and slid her pear-phone back into her jeans' pocket. When she looked up, she was greeted by the whole classroom staring at her and Mr. Madden shaking his

Nikki shifted uncomfortably before blushing in embarrassment and trailing off, "Mr. Madden... class... Why are you all looking at me...?"

.

.

.

"Ugh!" Tori groaned in annoyance as she kept scrolling down the catalog on her pear-phone. Cat, playing with a lock of her fiery red hair giggled before mocking Tori. "Ugh!"

The brunette's eyes stalked off of her phone and she looked at Cat. The fiery red haired teen started giggling, covering her eyes with one of her hands.

Shaking her head, Tori let out a sigh before continuing her previous activity. She let out a groan, knocking her head back and slammed her phone down on the table. Coming to realization of what she just did, she quickly picked up her pear-phone checking for any cracks.

"Tori, why are you all _ugh_-ie today?" Cat questioned, feeling a bit concerned for her friend. Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "What did you say, Cat?"

The red-head shrugged her shoulders, humming to herself before Tori stopped her. "What is it, Cat?"

Cat started laughing a bit before letting out a sigh. "My brother asked his therapist a weird question, last night. And it wasn't Alfonso, the Spanish one. He got a new therapist who looks like Jonah Hill with funny and curly mustache..."

Tori's face showed expressions of confusion and slight annoyance. "What does that have to do with anythin-"

"He asked the therapist, _Have you ever considered eating your own intestines? and the therapist man said This session is for me, not for you, so might I ask, where did that thought come from? What are you thinking at the moment?, ha-ha... And my brother smiled and said You know all those funny bolts that are screwed, keeping the school buses together? I am thinking that if I loosened all of the bolts when a bus driver wasn't looking, then snuck right off, when the people got on the bus and they started driving, what would happen? Would it fall apart or what?_ Tee-hee, my brother is so messed up..." Cat trailed off, chuckling to herself, while playing with some strands of her hair.

Tori glanced at Cat before closing her eyes for a second and sighing heavily. "That's good to hear, Cat..." She said.

The red head's chocolate brown eyes widened, as she obviously asked, "What's good to hear?" Cat started to look around, in confusion.

Tori shook her head once again.

"Look! There's Nikki!" Cat pointed to the fast-walking blue haired teen.

Nikki approached the table, slamming down a white paper, written in black print. On top of the page read in bold letters, **TEACHER-PARENT CONFERENCE**.

"Can you believe Mr. Madden scheduled a conference with my parents?" She scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you did fall asleep in his class..." Tori mentioned, cocking her head to the side and shrugging her shoulders. "I heard from Beck and André. They could have warned you to never fall asleep in his class." She adds, looking over the form.

Nikki sighed, "Well, thanks for telling me that now!" She reached in her bag, taking out a bottle of Minute Maid apple-juice and a straw. "And, you know, I thought they didn't do conferences anymore! What is this? Elementary school?!"

"Mr. Madden's the only teacher who we know that still does it." Cat told her. "I had his class last year and he scheduled a conference with my parents. But it was okay. Ha-ha, after my brother was released from the hospital, I made him go as my dad." The red head shrugged her shoulders, content with that.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I can just get my father to go for me. He'll get me off the hook with Madden..." Nikki trailed off, taking a long gulp of her apple juice.

Cat's eyes widened and she gasped, causing Tori to frown and Nikki to nearly choke. "You have a father, Nikki? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Cat chimed in her high, soprano voice.

The blue haired teen, glanced around at all of the other HA students in the outside food court, and shrugged her shoulders, idly. "Yeah, I got a dad. What? Did you think I had two moms or something," She joked, shaking her head at her friend's logic. Cat started to giggle.

"If you like, had two moms... That'd be impossible! I thought in order to have a baby, you needed a man and a woman and then the man need a pe-"  
>"So, Nikki? Are you and Jay going to The Girl's Choice dance?" Tori quickly changed the subject, stopping Cat from finishing her thought.<p>

The blue haired teen rolled her caramel brown eyes in annoyance, sipping up the last bit of her apple juice with the straw. "I dunno'..." She murmured, adding, "And don't call him Jay, Tori." - "Only I can do that..."

"My brother had a personal nickname before." Cat blurted out, looking oblivious and nodding her head, while playing with a lock of her hair.  
>Tori and Nikki both glanced at Cat before continuing their conversation.<p>

"But, Nikki, it'll be fun!" Tori exclaimed, beaming a bright smile that showed off her cheekbones. "You can ride in a limo, get a cute dress, take pictures and dance the night away!" Tori started fist pumping, dancing to herself.

The blue haired teen just stared at the brunette. "Or, I could stay home, drink apple juice, eat lasagna and indulge in horror movies and jam to my favorite music..." She countered, raising her hands and letting them fall back down to her sides. Tori frowned a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Well you should come!" She whined, picking up her pear-phone and starting to browse through the catalogs again. "I am having a really hard time deciding what kind of dress to get, you know?"

Nikki was about to respond, but Tori continued talking. "I was going to get this purple, short and frilly dress... But Trina saw it and oozed all over it..." Tori narrowed her eyes. "Then there was this cute peach colored dress with lacy trimmings but peach doesn't really go with my skin tone..."

Tori was about to show Nikki another dress, but was interrupted. "Tori, looking at dresses are nice, sometimes, but I just am not into any of this stuff... Plus, me and Jason... I don't think he'd want to go, so my answer is no. And that's final, okay?"

Tori sighed and nodded her head. "Anyways, I have to get going to my next class. "See you later." Nikki waved to Tori and have Cat a pat on the head, before walking off, inside the building.

*Nikki's House*

"So! Guess who got a raise at the office?" Agetha chimed to her daughter, son and husband. Winston gave her a goofy smile and chirped, "Was it the Vega neighbors next door? I really think they have a balanced fam-" The middle aged man was interrupted by his now fuming wife.

"No you idiot! I did! Agetha Collins got a raise! Humph!" She dropped her fork near her plate and crossed her arms across her chest. Winston pushed his glasses up to his face because they drooped off of his nose and he scratched the nape of his neck. "Sorry Sexy-Dear. I didn't realize." He apologized. Agetha's pout faded and she flashed him a crooked smile.

Nikki and Joey exchanged grimaces and he blurted out, "Okay if you two cheese-balls are going to call each other your little pet names, I'm going back to Dad's." He pointed to the door with a disgusted look on his face. "And I think Big Brother will take me along with him." Nikki added in. Agetha rolled her eyes and she sassed, "Shut up, Joey! You aren't even supposed to be here in California! What I goes don't understand is how the hell do you board a plane that is supposed to be going to Florida, and end up in California?!"

Joey cleared his throat before saying, "Well, mom... You see what had happened was-"

Agetha rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't need any of your excuses! But sure, go back to your dead-beat father and leave the comfort of your home; your beautiful home!" He rolled his eyes and started to eat the food that was laid out before him.

"Does your father cook amazing food like Winston does?" His mother teased. Nikki rolled her eyes and ate a piece of the broccoli that rested on her plate.

She then took her napkin and spit the vegetable into it. "Well at least Dad's food is not cold..." She muttered. Her brother reached under the table and gave his little sister a high-five.

"Say Joey, can you pass the salt?" Winston asked, pointing to the slat shaker on the other side of the table.

Joey ignored his question and picked at the food. Agetha gave him a small smack on the arm and sighed, "You heard Winston ask you to pass the salt. Why not do it?"

He answered, "Huh? Oh, sorry! I didn't hear you; ya' know my mind has been foggy and the smell of grease back at work gets to my mind, enabling it to lose track and not make me pay attention, Mommy." The middle aged woman rolled her eyes and she yelled, "Well just pass the salt!"

Nikki gasped and pointed her index finger at her mother who sat at the other end of the table, "Ooooh! Mommy-Dearest raised her voice! Shame on you mommy!" The two teenagers exchanged glances and burst out laughing. "Haha, very funny." Agetha said. "Now finish your food." She ordered.

Winston rose up from the table and rushed into the kitchen. "Desert time!" He yelled from the other room.  
>"More food poisoning for us to gobble down?" Joey joked.<p>

His mother rolled her eyes and then came Winston holding a couple of China Plates in his left hand and a cake in the other. "Oh no! Honey not my china plates! Get the regular plates." His wife warned. Winston gave her a 'pssshh' and sighed, "Oh Darling, what's the worst that could happen?"

"That." Nikki and Joey said at the same time. Just then Winston tripped over his own two legs, fell to the floor and dropped the China plates and cake. The plates shattered and Agetha slapped her cheeks and screamed, "Oh, no!"

Nikki and Joey watched Winston scramble up to his feet, twiddling his thumbs together like a nervous five year old. "H-Honey... I-I am sorry..." He sniffles.  
>Agetha was silent.<p>

"Joey... I think I am gonna head up stairs... Mom is too silent... Something is going to happen..." Nikki whispered to her older brother. He nodded his head and pointed towards the front door.

Nikki slowly emerged from the table, racing up stairs, while Joey slowly exited the front door, leaving the Collins' residence.

Nikki sighed as she opened her bedroom door, shutting and locking it behind her. She looked up, scratching her head but letting out a gasp. Her eyes widened as she stared at her boyfriend, Jason, sitting with his hands in his laps, on her bed.

She slowly approached him, rubbing her eyes, and blinking twice.

Jason rolled his green eyes and retorted to her sudden confusion, "Yes, Nikkster, I am really here. I been up here for about ten minutes."

Nikki scratched her head and shrugged her shoulders, brushing it off. "Jay, just what are you doing here?" She questioned, taking a seat next to him on her bed.

Jason turned his head to gaze into her eyes. "Remember what you promised, Nikkster?" He touched her cheek and planted a kiss on her lips, before she could respond.

Nikki's cheeks turned colors of light pink, as she looked down at the blue gym-shorts that she wore. Jason smiled, tilting her face back to his and kissing her more softly than the last. His tongue slowly traced her bottom lip, gently, wanting an entrance.

Nikki reluctantly parted her lips, sighing when their tongues brushed up against each other. Jason grabbed Nikki, placing her on his lap, caressing her by the small of her back.

Their lips slowly move up and down, molding softly into each other. Nikki snakes her hands around Jason's neck, leaning closer into him. Jason's hands are roaming all over her back, and slowly, grabbing the black tank top, he lifts it over her head, and tosses it to the floor.

He eyes his girlfriend's lacy, teal bra and her breasts poking out before him. Nikki immediately breaks the kiss, and covers up her cheat, looking down in embarrassment.

Rolling his green eyes, Jason lets out a short sigh. "Come on, Nikki. Stop acting so scared..." He shifts her to lay on the bed with him lowering over her. Jason is about to take off his t-shirt as well, but he is stopped by his girlfriend.

"Jay... I-I can't do this with you right, now..." She murmurs, quickly wiping a tear from her eye.

"What?!" He scoffs, sitting back on the bed.

Nikki props herself up, using her elbows to look at him. His eyes are narrowed and he is clenching a fist.

The blue haired teen bit her lip, nervous as to what was about to happen. She rose up, touching his shoulder, only to be shrugged off by him.

"Jay..." She whispered. "I am sorry..."

He closed his eyes sighing a bit. "Okay, Nikki." He grabbed his slides, putting them back on and walked towards her window. "I'll just see you later, I guess..." He lowly said, with a bit of uneasiness in his tone.

Nikki followed him towards the window. He was about to climb out, but she grasped his arm. He stopped, glancing up at her with expectant eyes.

"Jason... I love you..." She murmured, kissing him on the lips. He nodded his head, climbing out the window. "I know."

Nikki watched as he slid down the roof, turning around and letting himself fall. He grasped the water spout, hanging on and then letting his hands go, landing firmly on the ground.

She stuck her head out the window, hesitant for a second before blurting out, "J-Jason... Go to The Girl's Choice dance with me!" He stopped and looked up at her. "At your school? With you?" he questioned, half surprised.

Nikki slowly nodded.

She watched her boyfriend's lips curve into a small smile. "Alright, Nikkster. Alright."  
>And with that, he started walking down the street, on his way home.<p>

Next Day

Nikki paced back and forth in front of a locker in particular, hands held behind her back, in deep thought. Tori, humming the tune of a new song that she was working on and taking a sip of her coffee, stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the blue haired teen, in denial.

"Uh, Nikki...?" She questioned, slowly approaching the teenage girl.  
>Nikki stopped pacing and placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Tori, I should hit you with a hammer but... I need your help! Jay and I are going to the dance and you... need to help me pick out all of the girly things to wear for the night..." She shrieked, shaking a bit. "I am not good with these sorts of events... So, I am asking you as a friend... -ish... to help me with this. You can even get Cat and the others, you know?"<p>

Tori was silent for a moment before poking Nikki on the arm. "I knew you'd need me with this and I knew you'd be going!" She teased.  
>The blue haired teen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tease me like that... Geez..."<br>Tori smugly smiled, grabbing Nikki's hand. "Let's go to class now!"

*Sikowitz's Class*

"I thought you loved me!" Jade screeched at a high pitch, glaring daggers at Rex. He was silent.

"Answer me!" She kneeled down to his level, shaking him by his skinny shoulders. "So help me I will-" Jade abruptly stopped, and glanced at the class and a focus Sikowitz. She stood up, ruffling her black, mini skirt. "Sikowitz, how am I supposed to act with Rex?" She questioned, sassiness laced on her tone and with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well... As it may be that Rex is..." He glanced at Robbie, idly playing sitting and watching them up at the stage. He turned to Jade, blocking his mouth with a hand and mouthed the word 'puppet'. "He is a student of the class and I need a grade for him."

Sikowitz turned to the class, frowning at the dull students. "You know what, class? Since you all are dull and quiet today, we shall discuss pantomimes! This is also a field of acting that should be good enough for Rex to compete in." He took a glance at Rex, who was now with Robbie and talking slickly to Tori, to which she frowned. Sikowitz clapped his hands together, leaping on the stage and motioning for Jade to take a seat. She rolled her icy-blue eyes and sat next to her boyfriend Beck.

While Sikowitz grasped a black marker and started to write on the board about emotions and pantomime, Jade glanced at Nikki and smirked, snatching her apple juice out her hands. Nikki silently gasped, narrowing her eyes. She reached for her apple juice, causing Jade to hold it up high in the air, silently, teasing her with it. Nikki stood up, trying her best not to alert Sikowitz of the actions going on behind him as he babbled on and wrote on the board.

Some of the class snickered at the scene laid out before them which was Jade and Nikki silently wrestling over the apple juice. Beck did nothing but smiled at his girlfriend and his friends actions.

The blue haired teen frowned, silently fuming to herself when she saw Jade lick the bottle of apple juice and the cap. Nikki sat down with her hands crossed over her chest and a pout engraved in the features of her face. Jade smugly smirked, laughing silently at the pouting Nikki and continued to drink the apple juice.  
>Sikowitz turned around, smiling at the students. "Thank you, Jade and Nikki for acting out that amazing pantomime. Except you wouldn't have an actual apple juice bottle. You would act like you were holding one."<p>

Sikowitz glanced at the clock and let out a quick sigh. "The bell will ring in about three minutes, so let me give you your next assignment. You will have a pantomime to perform in front of class, next week on Monday."  
>Some of the students groaned and others nodded their heads in anticipation.<p>

RING!

With the sound of the bell, everyone grabbed their belonging and head out the door, to their next class.

"Tori, we have to meet up after school, for... you know..." Nikki whispered to the walking brunette. She didn't really want students or other people hearing about her wanting advice on girly things like that. Tori nodded her head. "Sure, no problem. My house? After school?"

Nikki grimaced. "Will Trina aka Reject Vega be there?"

Tori shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so. Usually she stays after school or something..."

Nikki shook her head in disapproval. "On second thought, nevermind..."

Tori was about to reach her next class, so she quickly suggested with a smile, "I can lock her in the bathroom if she comes home after school!"  
>Nikki stopped, thinking for a moment, cupping her chin. "Eh, good enough for me. Alright, see you then."<p>

"Yeah." Tori nodded, going into her classroom.

Hopefully this girly mess doesn't kill me... She thought to herself, before getting to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you all like this chappie?<br>**

Please Review and tell me what you think! Liked it? Loved it? Needs work? Found error? Any thoughts? And by the way, I am looking for about 2 OCs to be in the next chapter.

A girl.

A boy.

Or two girls.

**Not two boys.  
><strong>

**Just send me info that I need to know and I will look over it and tell you if I can use it or not. That is IF you all are interested. Whether I get them or not, I'll still write and update the story.  
><strong>

**Anyways, review!**

Thanks For Reading!

Stay tooned for the next chappie!

Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan

P.S: about my other VicTORIous story, We're Going To Be Friends, it will be update soon. I wrote the perfect chapter 4. Omg, all the readers would have loved it, but it is saved on a memory card and I am having trouble accessing it. Stay paitent, fans of it and non-readers. I will get it soon and it will be updated!

**P.S.S: I have much more VicTORIous stories coming up next! Watch for them! They will be Rated M and the other will be Rated T at first and changed to M later on.  
>Stay tooned! And one centers around Beck and the other centers around Tori!<strong>


	12. My Choice, Part 2

**Hey! I'd like to thank everyone who stuck with this story over the course of months of not updating! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Seeing those numbers rise up made me want to update!**

**This was intended to be a part 2, but I wouldn't want to overload** readers** so I decided to make it to part 3. So next chappie will be Part 3.**

**Happy Reads!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 12: My Choice, pt 2**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous or any character except my OC. Dan Schnider is not my name!<em>

* * *

><p>"How about that one?"<p>

"No..."

"How about this one? It has a cute texture..."

"Ew, it's pink."

"So?"

"I hate pink... And somehow, I can't help but think that you'd look better in it than me."

Tori's chocolate brown eyes gazed over the number of dresses she was trying to help Nikki find for the upcoming dance.

"Well, we've been through this store four times in a row, looking at all of the dresses I'm sure there are and we haven't found anything..." The brunette trailed off, pursing her lips and crossing her arms over her chest.  
>And she was right.<p>

After school, she and Nikki decided to go to the mall, looking in a store that made dresses for casual occasions, formal and all of the above.

The two teenage girls looked rack through rack, shelf through shelf, even looking at new imports, but to no avail.

Nothing caught Nikki's eyes and she was not impressed with any of what this store had to offer.  
>In fact, she may have decided to call off even going to the dance.<p>

The blue haired teen frowned, letting out a heavy sigh, while placing her hands in the pockets of her sweat pants. "Let's just call it a day, Tori..."

Tori Vega pouted, stomping a foot on the tiled floors of the store. "What? Of course not, Nikki! Don't give up so quickly..." She tried to cheer her up.

"Let's face it, Vega. We've been in this store, four times like you've said... The only thing we've managed to find was _your_ dress for the dance _and_ matching shoes." - "I'm just going to call Jay and tell him that we won't be going."

She was about to pull out her phone but Tori stopped her, snatching it from her hand and putting it in the only place she could think of.

Her shirt, inside of her bra.

Nikki rolled her eyes, cracking a smile for the first time, since they had been in this cruddy, girly store called _Pink and Frills._

"Really? That's something I'd expect Jade to do..." She giggles, her tinkling laugh bringing a small grin to her friend's face even though she contrasted her to Jade.

"Well, let's keep looking! The last thing I want is for you _not_ to go to the dance, okay? We'll find something! I'm sure of it. Why don't we grab a bite to eat, so that we can brainstorm what you're looking for?"

Nikkster nodded, playfully shoving the brunette as they left the store.

.

. .

.

"So did you find a dress yet, babe?" Jay questioned as he and his girlfriend, Nikki sat in her room, sharing a tube of vanilla ice cream, with strawberries.

Nikki tilted her head to the side, shrugging her shoulders while she dipped her spoon, in the frozen dessert, feeding her boyfriend, playfully.

"Oh.. Well, I rented a tux..." He murmured, licking the dripping ice cream from her spoon. "When is it anyways?"

"_Ish nexx wee, fidae nigh_." She said, her mouth full of ice cream and cut up strawberries, mixed in it.

Jason smiled, scooting closer to her and laying his head on her lap. He was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

"Nikki?" Her mother's soft, but stern voice was heard from the other side.

Jay rose up, leaning his back on her bed post, while he watched as the petite, blue haired teen got up, unlocking the door and opening it.

"What's up, mom?" She questioned.

"Your friend, Beck is here."

Her thin, blue dyed eyebrows knit together. "He's here?"

Her mother nodded, noticing Jason's tensed and slightly annoyed expression.

Nikki turned back to look at Jason for a split second and turned back to her mother, Agetha.

"Where?"

Her mother, pointed downstairs and Nikki set the ice cream carton on her dresser, following her mother.

As she entered the living room, Jason followed her, giving a small glare to the tan teenager, sitting comfortable but modest and respectfully on their crème colored sofa.

"Hey, Nikki." He greeted to her, standing up and pulling her into a short, but warm, friendly hug.

Nikki couldn't help but be just a tad bit surprised, but she hugged him back, nodding her head. "Hey, Beck."

He smiled at her, nodding his head and placing his hands in the pockets of his khaki jeans.

The blue haired teen watched as he gave a glance to the surrounding home and then back to Nikki and the figure behind her, leaning on the wall, with his hands crossed over his chest, solemnly.

"Hey." He, half-heartedly waved to him.

Jason nodded his head to Beck, without saying anything back.

There was an awkward silence between the set of three teens before Nikki interrupted it.

"So..."

"Oh, yeah... I came for the clothes..." Beck stammered, chagrin washing all over the feature of his handsome face.

Nikki smirked, before slapping him playfully on the back."Give me a second, I have them for you."

She walked over to the closet, nearest to the front door and she grabbed his jeans, he let her borrow a week ago, wrapped neatly in plastic, hung on a hanger.

"Here ya' go!" She chimed, plastering her signature smile on her face, making him blush a bit; of course it was unnoticeable.

Who knows why he blushed?

_In a friendly way..._ Beck thought to himself, taking the pants from her and eyeing her boyfriend, looking even more pissed off than he did before._ I only came over here to thank her for caring for me, during my time of need and to get the clothes_.

"Thanks," he murmured, smiling again.

"Wait, before you go... I have to warn you." Nikki unzipped the sweater she wore and pointed to the black t-shirt, decorated in bold, white letters, spelling out _Pants_. "I'll give you twenty bucks tomorrow... What can I say? I'm in love with this shirt..." She trails, off covering her slightly pink cheeks.

After sharing a short laugh with Beck, Nikki led him to the door. "It's no problem at all. I only wore it a couple of times when I first got it. It's all yours. And don't worry about any money. It's cool."

"No, no, Beck. I'd feel like, terrible if I didn't pay you for it."

"Come on, Nikki. I insist, I need no money for it. Let it be my gratitude towards you for making the delicious soup and also an apology for when I first splashed water on you."

Nikki was about to protest, until Jason cleared his throat, catching the attention of her and Beck.

"Ice-cream's melting, Nikkster." He simply stated, not even looking at her but at Beck, instead.

_Damn, I forgot about him_... Nikki thought to herself, remembering how Jason was the jealous type and how they got into arguments before about Beck and the play they did together.

"Well, I've got to go now. Jade and I have date tonight..." Beck muttered, loud enough for the jealous boy to hear, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Thanks, again. See you at school, tomorrow."

He was debating whether or not to give the girl a hug but gave one glance to her boyfriend.

Instead, he settled for patting her on the head like he does to Cat and waved goodbye, leaving.

With a small smile plastered on her face, Nikki closed the door, turning the lock and zipping up her sweater, turning back to Jason. "Ready for ice-cream?" She sheepishly asked, giving him a _'thumbs-up'_.

Without a response, he raced up the stairs, with his girlfriend trailing behind. "Jay?" She cooed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, before locking the door.  
>He said nothing, taking his comfortable spot back on the spread pallet made with one of her fluffy, comforter blankets.<p>

Nikki grabbed their nearly melted ice-cream carton and kneeled on the floor, onto of the pallet, next to him, leaning her elbow on his chiseled chest. "We can drink it with straws now..." She murmured to him, poking his chest as he breathed and it moved up and down.

His greens eyes gawked into her caramel brown eyes before he let out a heavy sigh, rolling them. "Why don't you go fucking get a straw for you and _Blacksmith's son_ to share, eh?" He teased, the tone of his voice being hard. Cynical.

"Oh, whatever, Jay. I told you, we're just friends."

"Don't give me that bull, Nikki." He rose up, glaring at her. "I saw the way you two act towards each other. I know the reason he came over here. Not for some fucking clothes! Just as an excuse to see you!"

Brushing her bang out of her eyes, she huffed, reaching on her nightstand table and and pulling out a formally wrapped silly-straw from it's store-brought plastic wrappings. "Will you share this melted ice cream with me, Jay?" She pleaded, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope. Not while you're wearing that fucker's shirt." He stubbornly, retorted, turning away from her enticing gaze.

Sighing, she furiously unzipped her sweater and pulling the shirt over her head. She was left in nothing but her lacy, pastel blue bra, and her grey sweat pants. "Better?"

"Totally." He murmured, kissing her lips sweetly. She gave him the straw and he started sipping up some of the ice cream, while Nikki was reaching over in her dresser drawers for a shirt to put on, but he stopped her.

"Leave it like that." He coaxed, winking at her.

She flashed him a sheepish smile but inside she starred to feel more uncomfortable, with his lusty gazes.

"So, Nik?" He asked. "What were you two doing that made him come over for some clothes that were his."

Shrugging her shoulders, she seethes, "Jay, remember when you, my own boyfriend was _too busy_ that he couldn't give his girlfriend a ride to school on her **first** damn day? Well, yeah. I was walking to school and he happened to drive by, splashing water all over me. Took me back to his place and let me get cleaned up and gave me some clothes to wear. Simple. Nothing happened."

Not saying a word, he kissed her lips, softly, uncrossing her arms from over her chest, pulling her closer to him.

She released a heavy exhale filled with slight irritation. Jason was really working her nerves at the moment. She didn't know why. Maybe because of his peer pressure.

"Nik?"

"Yeah."

"Calm down, babe. Let's just enjoy our night..."

He started trailing kisses from her lips, down to her neck and collar bone, and stroking the small of her back. He grabbed her hand, placing it over his gym shorts. "Let's try something new, babe." He whispered, making her eyes widen.

"... Jay... Just... can we-... ugh! No."

"What?! Come on, babe. All we do is chill. I want more than that for us."

"I'm perfectly fine with chilling. Don't rush these things... okay?!" - "Here. Drink some ice cream."

.

. .

.

"Where is Nikki?!" Tori exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

André, hardly awake, shrugged his shoulders, and closed his eyes, yawning and stretching widely. "Uhn-uh." He groaned, shaking his head.

Tori let out a sigh and gave herself three deep breaths. "Okay, calm down, Tori. She will be here, soon..."

"Well, dang' girl... do you always talk to yourself?" André said, leaning his back on a nearby locker, while roaming his fingers through his mini-micro twists.

Tori, licking her slightly glossed lips, shook her head, playfully slapping her best friend. She was about to talk some more to him, but speak of _Èl Diablo_. Were her eyes deceiving her?

She pokes the still tired André, making him look at what she was.

Coming down the hall was none other than their two friends, Beck and Nikki.

Nikki was on Beck's back, yelling playfully in his ear, while he was ignoring her and walking over to his locker.

"For the last time, money, I don't want the monkey!" He sighed, shaking his head full of thick, curly hair which made it slap across her face.

"Dude, I think you mean _monkey_, I don't want the _money_." She sassed, while hopping off his back. "And watch the damn hair, you can use that as a weapon."

Beck chuckled, turning back to look at her before going to open his locker. "Oh, so I was right."

"Right, about what?"

"That you really are a monkey. You have the looks and everything." He laughs, touching her cute, little button nose.

Nikki's lips frowned and she playfully punched Beck on the shoulder, making him since just a bit.

Nikki had a good right hook.

"I'm not a monkey..." She trails off, before taking out a mini-mirror of her sling-purse-bag.

"Oh yeah? Well from the way you jumped on my back and hassled me to take the twenty bucks, one might mistake you for a monkey, young Nik-walker." He joked, bowing to her.

She rolled her eyes and sighs, "Cheesy Star Wars reference, but I like. And take the money, please."

Beck shook his head no, taking out a spiral notebook and closing his locker. "Come on, let's go see our friends."

"Aw!" Nikki groaned, slumping behind and following his over to Tori and André.

"Hey! Here comes the two lovebirds... If I'm even allowed to say that." André smirks, on the watch out for Jade.

"What?" Beck and Nikki said at the same damn time.

"When did you and Jade break up? And what about Jay, too?" Tori questioned.

Both Beck and Nikki turned to look at each other and burst out laughing. "What the hell are you talking about?" Nikki slurred, wiping a tear from her eye.

Rolling her eyes, Tori grins. "We seen you two all friendly over there..." She playfully nudged the tan teenager with her elbow. "Whatever you do, just don't let Jade find out... She will get all ugly on the both of you."

Beck rolled his eyes at Tori and sighs, "Tori, there is nothing going on between me and Nikki. And we're both still with our girlfriend and boyfriend, respectively."

"Yeah, what made you think that?" Nikki dare to ask.

Exchanging a quick glance with André, Tori blurted, "Well, we saw you two and personally... You make a good couple."

Beck looked down at Nikki and Nikki looked up at Beck, before bursting out laughing again.

"No, Tori, you've got it all wrong." They said at the same time.

**"Jade's the love of my life."**  
><strong>"Jason's the love of my life."<strong>

They managed to say, again at the same damn time, again.

"Besides, I was just trying to persuade Beck to take the twenty dollars that I owe him."

"What? Nikki, no! I told you, already. You don't owe me a thing!"

Their conversation continued on for another five minutes, playfully arguing over twenty bucks that Nikki insisted on giving Beck and twenty bucks that Beck insisted she didn't owe.

Tori and André exchanged glance again before the dark skinned boy, slightly annoyed with their convo, since he was still tired, interrupted them. "Where's Jade?"

"She's sick." Nikki was first to say, sticking her tongue out at Beck when he rolled his eyes at her beating him to the punch about his girlfriend.

"Wow." Tori mouthed. "Jade is sick..."

"That explains everything." She continued to say. "Beck, wanna' go to the _Karoke_ _Doke_ for lunch today?" She suddenly beamed, scooting closer to him.

"Ah, Ah!" Nikki twiddles her index finger. "Jade said-" she pulled out her touch screen phone. "Do not let Tori within a hundred yard radius of Beck."  
>"What?! Well what about you?"<p>

Nikki's eyes skimmed through the texted paragraph Jade sent her and snapped her fingers. "Okay, it says, do not let Nikki, yes, Nikki within a 20 foot radius of Beck, unless it is a life and death situation." - "And this twenty dollars is a life and death situation."

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The first bell for Hollywood Arts rung and everyone in the hallways started to disperse.  
>"I don't want the money, Nikki." Beck chimed, grinning.<p>

"Take the money, Beck." She chirped back, smiling crookedly as well.

Tori watched at the two walked off to their next class. "Wow. And here I thought I was going to tell her about the dress I found..."

.

. .

.

"It's white and black, stops mid tight and is strapless." Tori said, as Nikki slurred up the last of her apple juice.

The two girls decided to stay after school and were in Sikowitz's classroom.  
>"Well, okay... Got a picture of it? I think the colors are with my range."<p>

Tori pulled our her pear phone and tapped on the web-browser, bringing up the picture of the dress.

As Nikki's eyes roamed over it, her lips curves into a blissful smile. "Tori! This is fuck-" She looked up from the phone just to see an upside down Sikowitz wiggling his finger in disapproval of her language. Rolling her eyes, Nikki revised, "Tori! This is _freaking_-" she looked at the silent Sikowitz, smiling in approval."-perfect. This is just perfect."

The dress was just as Tori described it. It was mid-thigh length, which wasn't too short. Nikki was planning on wearing stockings, anyways. It's base was clad with white silk material and it had black lacy trimmings at the hem of the dress. The top was strapless and was in a sweetheart design, colored black.

It was perfect for Nikki beyond words and she absolutely loved it.

"I already preordered it for you." Tori told her, smiling widely.

Nikki, bouncing with excitement, gave an unexpected hug to the tan, brunette. "I'll pay you back every penny!" - "And don't be a dumbass like Beck and expect me not to! I will find a way to get the money to you, one way or another."

**Meanwhile**

Beck sat up from laying down with Jade and started scratching his back.

"What's wrong?" She sighed, annoyance and irritation laced in her tone.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't know... Ever since I got here, I've had the most uncomfortable itch on my back." He tried scratching, but his hands couldn't reach.

Jade rolled her eyes and sat up, holding back her sickly coughs. She lifted up his shirt and a crisp, twenty dollar bill, folded neatly fell from his bare skin and from his grey tank top.

Jade picked it up, her perfectly arched eyebrows knitting together.  
>Without saying a word, she put it in her bra and laid back down.<p>

"So, Beck?"

"Yeah?" He laid down with her, breaking her dark blue quilt up to their chins.

"Since when did you become a secret stripper behind my back for twenty dollars?" She seethed, pinching his arms.

He winced and thought for a moment.

_Twenty dollars? What the hell is Jade-_

_Oh... Oh... Oh! Nikki..._

He couldn't help but crack a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so sorry for making this 3 parts! Lmao it would have been too long for anyone to read if I kept it at all in one go. So next chappie will be the dance!<strong>

**How was this chapter? Did you all like it? Please REVIEW and tell me what's on your minds about this chappie and what you think!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	13. My Choice, Part 3

**Okay. I owe everyone and apology for holding the update on this story. For this chappie, I faced so many creative differences. Like I started working on the chappie and just stopped because I couldn't word something right or I didn't think there was a good enough humor or detail.**

**No worries, though! I GOT MY MUSE BACK AND I PROMISE MUCH MORE FASTER UPDATES!**

**OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS AND HITS. AND TO MY ONE REVIEWER, I LOVE YOU. Not in a creepy weird way... Haha.**

**Anyways, enjoy this extra long chapter for your amusement and pleasure. Happy Reads! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: My Choice, pt. 3<strong>

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

_Songs Featured: _

_Sleepyhead_ by: **Passion pit**

_The Girl_ by: **City and Colour **

**(Both are incredible AMAZING songs and I hope you check them out while you're reading so that you can experience it with the writing I've done and the overall tone of the chapter, OR listen to them in general because they are just the best and I love those songs. If you already know it, I fuckin you. Good job on your music tastes!)**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous. I do NOT own any song used in here. I DO own my OC, the chapter you are about to read and the thought of doing so. My name is NOT DAN SCHNIDER.<em>

* * *

><p>"O-Okay now kids, give me a couple of good shots and we'll have you on your way!" Nikki's clumsy step father, Winston Collins exclaimed, holding an old Polaroid camera in his hands.<p>

Rolling her eyes, Nikki ruffled her dress a bit, smoothing over a wrinkle and turned to her boyfriend dressed in his amazing tuxedo, checking himself out in a mirror.

"Jay?"

"Yep." He said, not taking his eyes off of himself, while he roamed his fingers through his short, brown hair.

The blue haired teen crossed her arms over her chest, sighing, "Get the hel- I mean, _heck_-" She noticed her mother's face that suddenly shifted into a nasty grimace. "over here so we can take these pictures... I want to get going."

Winston smiled, nodding his head and readied his camera as soon as Jason snaked his arms around his girl's petite, yet curvy waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Make sure to send those to me or somethin', Winston." He chirped, smiling as the middle aged old man took the first shot.

"Alright, that was beautiful!" He chimed, as the photo came out in an instant. He handed it to Agetha and she shook it so the film developed faster. "Now show me something fierce!"

Jay immediately kissed Nikki on the lips, smearing her bright red lipstick in the process, while her step father snapped another pic. As the photo developed, she playfully punched him on the arm. "Thanks alot, Jay. Now I have to go fix my make up."

As soon as she finished properly cleaning her lips and parts of her face that got ruined, the blue haired teen reapplied her make up and joined her awaiting boyfriend out on the front porch.

"Nikki, please tell me that's not _Blacksmith's son_ pulling up." Jason seethed, as he held her hand.

The two of them watched as Beck Oliver pulled up behind Agetha's silver Nissan, waving to his friend in the process.

He got out the car, but not before opening the passenger door for Jade.

"I invited him and Jade to ride the limo with us..." Nikki trailed off, guiding the silently angry Jason over to greet them. "Hey guys! The limo should be here any second." She exclaimed to the other couple and then motioned to her silent boyfriend, Jason. "Remember Jason, guys?"

Jade, dressed in a tight black dress that stopped to her ankles and had an open slit for her left leg, half heartedly waved to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tonight outta be _fun."_

Those icy blue eyes of her lit up with an indescribable passion as she nudged Nikki on arm.

"Some how I feel there's a second meaning to that..." Jay sighed, rolling his eyes at her. He turned to Nikki. "Well, _babe_, since we're inviting people... I'll have you know that I invited the Vega sisters to join us and a couple of my friends from my school."

Nikki's calm expression suddenly changed and she pulled him to the side. "Wait, what did you do?"

Taking a glance back at Beck and Jade, be turned to his girlfriend. "You fucking heard me." He whispers, so only she could hear. "You know this was supposed to be for me and you. And I had a feeling I'd see that piece of shit tonight..."

"But-"

He shook his head, ignoring her and pulled out his phone, walking away to sit on the curb of the side walk.

Nikki was silent before releasing a big exhale. She turned to Beck, slightly shrugging her shoulders. "Well... Looks like the whole gang is going to be with us..." Her bright red lips tugged into a small smile but as soon as another car pulled up, which happened to be his friends, (who she despised so much) she frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

_Nikki's POV_

I watched as Jay immediately sprung up, hooting and hollering as his little mongrel _(what I liked to call em')_ friends pulled up to my driveway.

A boy and two girls got out of the car, greeting him with pats on the back and one of the girls... A hug.

Okay, so it was just a hug but... She was cute.

Another small, perky girl with a short pixie cut and dyed multi-colored hair.

She jumps up, wrapping her small arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "Jason! It's been, like forever!" She giggles. Well damn! How long is forever to this girl? They go to the same high school. I remember seeing her around when I went there.

Jay's expression tells me that he's surprised she hugged/jumped up to him like that and also shows a bit of excite in her perkiness. Even though I'm here, he hugs her back, just as tight and even makes a show of spinning around.

"Yeah, Mia." He says, flashing her a stunning smile. I roll my eyes at him. As soon as she is back to her feet, she's beaming smiles that show off her puffy cheeks and starts standing in rather tempting and flirty stances.

I glanced over at Beck who gave me a stoic expression and then to Jade who smirked deviously.

Turning back to Jay and his mongrels, I notice the pixie-chick a little too close for my liking... Poking him and whatnot.

The two catch up and my own boyfriend seems to can't remember that I'm standing right here.

Clearing my throat as loud as I can, it catches her attention and he turns back to look at me.

"Oh, that's your girlfriend, right? I remember seeing her!" She beams, rushing over to me.

Pixie-chick named Mia pulls me into a bear tight hug. "Okay, I know we hardly know each other but I feel so close to you considering how much Jay talks about you!"

I shift a bit uncomfortably, but regardless hug her back and I glance at Jay over her shoulders.

He talked about me a lot to her?

My boyfriend flashes me his lazy smile that I love so much. Okay, fuck it. I'm going to have an amazing time with him tonight. Screw pixie-chick and his friends!

She lets go of me and starts conversation with Jade, who seemed annoyed out of her mind and looked like she wanted to bang the girl's head on our concrete driveway.

Thankfully, Beck was there to control her.

.

. .

.

_Normal POV _

"This limo is _so_ nice, Jay." Trina Vega said, touching Jason's shoulder. She flashed him a big smile before getting a nasty glare from Nikki.

Jason, not knowing how to respond, turned to his girlfriend.

"Honestly, who the hell invited you, Reject-Vega?" The blue haired teen said, annoyance laced in her tone. She stood up, when the limo hit a stop light and sat in between Trina and her boyfriend Jason, who just kisses her shoulder in response.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Nikki. I seriously thought I was the only one who noticed." Jade rolled her eyes, glaring at Trina, who only blankly ignored her back. "So, _Tori_, who invited Trina?" Jade looked directly at the brunette.

Tori, slightly frowning as she took a sip of the apple cider provided by the limo's service carriers, sighs to everyone. "I'm so sorry, Trina insisted she come..." - "Does that make you happy, Jade? Considering the fact that you're **always** attacking me!"

The raven haired girl and brunette both glared at each other.

"You _wish_ I attacked you, Vega."

"Oh, Jade that's so expec-"

"Okay! Who wants apple cider?!" Beck interrupted Tori, holding up a new full bottle of sparkling cider, to stop the argument that ensued.

"I do!" Mia chimes, holding her cup up.

Everyone in the limo gave her a questionable look before the limo driver maneuvered a left turn and continued driving to their school for the dance.

.

. .

.

"Ha-ha! Sikowitz, why are you wearing a dress?!" The bubbly red head exclaims, covering her mouth with her dainty hands.

The Hollywood Arts acting teacher took a sip of his coconut and sighed, looking down at the frilly, baby pink dress that adorned his body... not to mention it was too tight. He then looked at the giggling red head, raising one of his bushy eyebrows. "Why are you wearing a tuxedo, Cat?"

Cat stopped laughing and looked down at the blue tuxedo she had on, ignoring the fact that it was a bit snug on her petite body. "Oh... yeah..." She stared at her teacher with wide eyes, twirling her fingers through locks of her curled, fiery red hair.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as the music played and more Hollywood Arts students and their dates started to gather into the open, gigantic gym of their school, which is where the _Girls' Choice Dance_ was hosted.

"Ooh!" - "There's my friends!" Cat beamed, clasping her hands together. She rushed over to a group of people, leaving the still baffled Sikowitz.

"You know... no wonder the Asian dry-cleaner man was shouting at me in that language... I picked up the wrong dry-cleanings!" The middle aged man said to himself, shaking his head while taking another sip from his coconut.

He turned to his left and eyed the tall gankly, Sinjin disco-dancing. He looked at the dazzling three-piece suit he was wearing. "Wanna' trade?!" He shouted to him.

The skinny boy stopped dancing and slowly approached Sikowitz, scratching his head full of curly locks. Sinjin took a moment to examine the tight, baby pink dress the older man managed to squeeze in. He rubbed his chin before nodding his head. "... Okay."

.

. .

.

When the slinky black limo pulled up with a few feet of the school dances entrance, an voice appeared on an intercom, announcing to the group of anxious teens, "Alright kids, we'll be pulling up to Hollywood Arts _pretty_ soon." Everyone winked an eyebrow at the limo driver putting so much emphasis on his words and as he continued to slur into the announcer, "_Yeah._ Time for y'all to have a good old time... Dance the night away... Eat food... go ahead and-"

As he went on and on, one raven haired girl with her hair tied tightly into a neat bun, knocked her head back groaning as if she was in anguish. Her tan boyfriend gripped her hand, giving it a squeeze here and there before she snatched her hand away, screeching to the limo driver, "Shut the hell up already! We get your point! We're teenagers so we're going to have fun at a stupid school function! Shut up!"

Beck pat her back and she breathed heavily from her rant but smiled when he stopped rambling into the intercom.

A few seconds later he sighs, "... I just wanted to make conversation..."

"Well... Um, I think that's a little weird if a grown man tries to make conversation with a bunch of teenagers..." Tori says out loud, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Yeah! Vega's right. _For the first time ever_." Jade says that part loud enough for Tori to hear which makes the brunette sigh in annoyance.

Nikki shrugs her shoulders, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. He snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Are we there yet?!" He blurts out, a scowl forming on his face.

The teens could feel the limo doing a sharp right turn and then they came to a sudden stop. "... We've arriv-"

Poor limo driver couldn't even finish his sentence, everyone bolted out of the limo so fast and ran to the entrance where Hollywood Arts High School was hosting one of the most biggest school dances, ever.

Trina, lagging behind in her eight-inch high heels sighed and puckered out her lips. "You guys are so mean. This nice, old geezer only wanted to talk to us. To be our chums."

Everyone, busy getting their wristbands to enter, ignored her. But Jade smirked deviously at the lagging Trina, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, Trina, by all means if you want to get raped, go ahead. Be my guest." She laughed as she grasped Beck's hand and they entered the enormous Hollywood Arts gym where the dance was being held.

Everyone followed suit, being greeted by a large number of HA students dancing the night away. The cool atmosphere brought smiles to everyone's faces as they immediately joined the large group of kids dancing and raging away.

Different colored lights flashes from the ceiling of the gym, casting shadows on the dancing students and the music blasted away.

Nikki, swaying her hips to what happened to be favorite song, bumped into someone which was none other than her good friend, Beck Oliver. He had a strained look engraved in his face and he sighed heavily, licking his lips. "Nikki, have you seen Jade? I lost her already." He tried to yell over the music.

She shook her head, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Beck Oliver! I know you love this song! Dance with me because this night only comes one time and Jade is probably somewhere wrecking havoc on an unfortunate soul."

The tan Canadian boy ran his fingers through his thick and curly dark brown hair nodding his head. He loosened his neck tie and said back loud enough for her to hear, "You're right but where is your boyfriend?"

The blue haired teen's eyes narrowed and she pointed in a direction in which Mr. Oliver's dark brown eyes followed just to see Jason and his group of friends raiding the table of food. They chatted and laughed. He knit his eyebrows at the fact that the newcomer, Mia was all over him.

He thought to his friend Nikki and how she must have been feeling. Jason was her boyfriend of course and he could tell she had strong feelings for him, but sometimes from what he saw or heard, Jason wasn't the best partner he could be.

The music abruptly stopped making students protest but the next track that came on made everyone automatically cheer.

_And everything is going to the beat._

_ And everything is going to the beat._

_And everything is going..._

The beat dropped and the crowd automatically started dancing.

_And you said it was like fire around the brim._

_ Burning solid burning thin, the burning rim. _

_Like stars burning holes right through the dark. _

_Flicking fire like saltwater into my eyes._

_You were one inch from the edge of this bed I dragged you back... a sleepyhead~_

"I love this song!" Beck chirped to Nikki as they danced on, getting lost in this crowds.

Nikki's eyes widened and she hugged him. "Dude, this is my favorite song!"

_Jason's POV_

I laughed as my friend, Ryan, another Briarwood kid who crashed this dance with my group of friends chugged down a whole cup of cider. He let out a loud burp, high fiving another one of my friends and grabbed the nearest Hollywood Arts girl, pulling her into a sloppy make out.

To my surprise, she didn't resist.

I shook my head, laughing but turned to the crowd of students protesting when the music stopped. All of a sudden, one of Nikkster's favorite songs came on. _Sleepyhead by Passion pit._

She must be somewhere in the crowd dancing her little body off...

Ryan slaps me on the back, flipping his blonde, shaggy hair that flew like curtains over his eyes. "Dude!" He exclaimed. "What's the deal with you and Nik, man?"

"What?!" I questioned back. Damn music was playing so loud, I couldn't hear a thing he said. The speakers boomed and the bass was up. I could literally _feel_ the music.

He got a little closer to me and yelled near my ears, "What's the deal with you and Nik? Like are you guys still dating or what?!"

I nodded once, telling him, "Hell yeah. I love Nikkster! What makes you ask that?"

He waves me over and I follow him to a group of girls from Northridge. So Briarwood High kids weren't the only ones crashing this snobby Hollywood Arts dance, huh?

"Ladies? My man Jason, has arrived." He slurs to them. The girls automatically crowd around us, trying to make conversation.

My lips curve into a smug smile.

Damn, I knew I was good looking but I didn't think it was this serious! ... I'm fucking around. Of course I knew I was hot stuff. Nikki is a lucky girl...

Ryan dragged me from the girls, pulling me to an empty corner and smirked. "See what I mean now? All the females want a piece of us." I had to admit. This guy was right. "Nik's a cute girl. Shit, she's even hot with that blue hair..."

I glare at him, clenching a fist. Ryan was my friend but if he didn't stop bluntly telling me about my own girlfriend, I sure as hell would shut him up. "Your point?!"

The music didn't carry on as much as it did in the center of the gym or the front or back. So he could hear the anger in my voice.

"Dude. I'm just saying!" He rose his hand up and let them fall back to his sides. "Nik's hot and all and she's chill... but she isn't giving it up, you know? You tell me all the time, she's resisting you. So what are you supposed to do?! Stick around and turn old?"

I shake my head, rolling my green eyes at him. I didn't need to hear this shit from a guy who hardly knew what went on with me and my girl. Nikki is mine and she's not going anywhere.

No one could take her way from me.

"Here's to couples out there tonight! Our first slow dance." The famous DJ, I recognized from Fuse on t.v, bellowed into the mike. This school sure is something if they could book that guy for a few hours to play songs for teenagers...

_I wish I-_

_Could do bet-ter by ..._

_you..._

_'Cause that's, what you deserve._

_You sacrifice-_

_so much of your life.._

_In order for this to work._

A smile plays on my face because this was the first song Nikki and I kissed to... This was our song. I had to find my girl.

I start pushing through the crowds of slow dancing couples, even through a pair of girls hugging each other so tightly while the sing played. There was a large open area and I think I spotted my babe's slight curly, layered blue hair and her red lips shining through these different colored lights.

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams._

_Sailing around the world..._

_Please, know that I'm yours to keep_

_My beautiful girl..._

I stop, staring at what I see.

_Normal POV_

As the slow song played on, Nikki leaned her head on her friend's chest. He was tall after all.

Beck smiled secretly to himself as he slow danced with Nikki to the song that him and Jade would make-out to, even though ironically his girlfriend hated this song with a passion. He found Jade, harassing some Northridge girls... As usual.

He tried to drag her to the dance floor as soon as he heard this song come on.

But she _oh, so_ insisted, "Beck! Stay out of this! Go dance with someone else, **now**!"

So _that_, he did.

Nikki loved this song as much as he did and he chose to dance with her.

Tori was nowhere in sight... Cat was doing her own thing, wearing a suit for some odd reason and he hadn't seen Robbie all night. Not that he'd slow dance with Robbie anyways, for that matter. And his best friend, André, _oh_, André was busy locking lips with that cute girl from his ballet class that he and Robbie took.

Nikki was the only friend in sight and truth be told... He wanted to share the first dance with her.

_Why waste the night?_ He thought to himself, bowing like a gentleman would, when asking for a dance.

_If you were to leave- _

_Fulfill someone else's dreams... _

_I think I might totally be lost..._

The song continued to play as he pulled her a little closer to him. _Just a little._

He rested his head on top of her ocean blue locks of soft hair, closing his eyes as the song continued to play. It was as if they were both lost in a trance. They moved side to side while he held her.

He was enjoying his night so far until he saw_ him._

Jason.

_You don't ask for no diamond rings._

_No delicate string of pearls..._

_That's why I wrote this song to sing_

_My beautiful girl..._

Jason stood there. Just watching him. Watching his dance with her. The song's acoustic rhythm and tempo picked up and Nikki brought Beck's attention away from her boyfriend, which she had no idea that he'd been watching the whole entire time.

_One, two, one-two-three-four!_

He took his eyes off of the short, brown haired, green eyed teem, letting the petite, blue haired teen drag him into the middle of the floor.

Everyone's slow dance halted and they picked up the tempo, following the strumming of the acoustic song. Different couples broke out into swing dancing.

Beck smirked, head banging to the beat and Nikki joined in unison. She swayed her hips in a rhythmic form, following the strumming of the guitars.

Beck grasped her hands pulling her close to him, followed by pushing her away and she twirling around, falling back into his small embrace. They laughed, tightly grasping each others hands and started spinning as the song continued to play.

_But you don't ask for no diamond rings. _

_(Diamond rings!) _

_No delicate string of pearls... _

_(Strings of pearls!) _

_That's why I wrote this song to sing__. _

_My beautiful girl..._

Jason was beyond angry. He huffed and puffed as if he was the "big bad wolf". He clenched and unballed his fists back again and again, his eyes becoming bloodshot red.

If it was one thing he loved, it was Nikki... and those little, mini-toothpick umbrellas that you get with a fancy cocktail drink. And if it was one thing he hated, it was being showed up. And also coffee and Beck Oliver.

_TWO THINGS NIKKI LIKES_. He roared in his mind, tussling his brown hair a bit. Shaking his head, he sighed heavily and pushed past all of the students dancing.

_I fucking need some air_. He thought again, doing breathing exercises and trying his best not to think about his own girlfriend dancing to their song with another guy. Not to mention one who she knew he hated. _With a passion._

Tori, hanging out with her best friend, André glancing back at the wall just to see him pressed against it and the girl pressed even harder against him. Their lips locking away, not giving a care about who saw or what others think. She smiled wryly, shrugging her shoulders a bit. Tori... liked solitude now and then, but damn it! This was the _Girls' Choice Dance._ She knew she shouldn't be alone or just standing, watching everyone else have fun!

Before she could rant to herself about that, she was nearly pushed out the way by a storming off Jason. She flew back hitting the wall, and winced slightly.

"Woah." André muttered in between kisses. He removed his lips from his date and turned to Tori, his dark brown eyes, showing deep concern. "Well, dang' girl! What happened? Are you okay?"

Tori pushed a lock of her perfectly curled brunette hair from her face and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it was just an accident..."

André turned to his date, who seemed to be reapplying her baby-pink lip gloss. "Baby, I'll be right back. You just keep doing what you do... and not with anyone else." He laughed to himself, kissing the light-skinned girl on the cheek and turned to more important matters.

"Who does that guy think he is? Shoving you out the way and all!" André shook his head, patting his best friend on the back in a comforting way.

Tori scoffs back, "I'm so surprised you even knew what happened."

"Whatcha mean by that?"

She nudged him on the arm with her elbow, blowing him kisses and puckering out her lips in a playful, childish fashion.

André rolled his eyes, not helping but smirk smugly to himself. "Well... that still doesn't matter! Nik's dude shouldn't come here and crash a Hollywood Arts dance and then storm out, pushing a girl out of the way. Especially a frilly girl such as yourself, Tori Vega!" He yelled over the next playing song.

Tori nodded her head to the beat of the electronic music that started playing and sighs to him, "It's fine... He looked mad anyways..." - "But, ha-ha." She started giggling. "You said _Nick's dude_... kind of sounds like a guy and a guy... you know...?"

André shook his head at his friend and she playfully nudged him.

**Meanwhile**

"I have to find Jade!" Beck shouted so loud so Nikki could hear.

She nodded her head in agreement, yelling back, "I have to find Jay!"

They continued dancing away but soon stopped when the song ended and a student was now performing a song on the mini-stage that was set up.

As the blue haired teen fanned herself from the sort of hot atmosphere, she watched as Beck looked around for his raven-haired girlfriend. The last time he checked, she was having an argument with a Northridge girl who crashed the dance.

Things got a little heated with Jade when she was around anyone from Northridge. Girls and Guys. Beck knew his girlfriend was not in control of her tongue. Well, when it came to _talking,_ that was. He smirked to himself, not thinking about any other meaning to that but turned back to his friend.

"You should go looking for your boyfriend. I saw him a while back when they played _City and Colour_ but afterwards he went off somewhere. Got lost in the crowds." He told her.

She nodded, standing on her tip-toes to see if she could at least spot him from above. But to no avail. Even with her black heels on she still was a bit short.

Nikki rolled her caramel brown eyes when she heard Beck smirk and punched him playfully on the arm. "Let's meet back here when we find them." She said, walking off.

.

. .

.

"Fine then, if you want to argue with stupid Northridge girls all night and not spend time with me, go ahead." the tan boy dryly retorted, roaming his fingers through his damp, thick and curly hair.

Jade rolled her icy blue eyes, turning away from the three girls and glared at him. "That's not what I'm saying!" She seethed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We have a lot of time to spen-"

"The dance is over at 11:30. It's. 11:00, Jade. This whole entire time you've been in this little corner yelling and trying to fight these girls." He motioned to the three Northridge girls.

"Hi, Beck!"

"If you two like, break-up... I'm available!"

"No! I'm a better choice for him!"

Next thing Beck and Jade knew, the three girls got into a heated argument over him, which was pretty much what Jade was doing.

"You see!" - "This is the exact reason why I have to argue with these tasteless ganks, Beck!"

Beck released a sigh filled with stress. He rubbed the back of his neck, hanging his head low. He shook his head at her. "Okay, Jade. When you start caring about us and not what other people have to say, I'll be outside waiting."

_Beck's POV_

Without wanting to even hear a word from my girlfriend, I exited out the gym, wanting a fresh breath of air.

I sighed, pushing an empty, discarded cup in between the two doors so that there would be a way to get back in. I let out a quiescent sigh, trying to relax as I tilted my face up to the midnight blue sky.

_Not many stars out, huh?_ I thought to myself, gazing at the dark sky.

Thinking back to my night in general...

Yeah, I had fun.

I had a lot of fun with Nikki.

I only knew the girl for about two months and she already had quite an impact on my group of friends. She quickly made a name for herself at Hollywood Arts. Sure, she wasn't known as much as me and the others were, but I knew she belonged at this school. People were slowly and gradually starting to recognize her for her talents and blue hair, of course.

She got along with Cat, was a little weird as her, she could deal with Robbie and Rex, bonded with his best friend, André and even got Jade to like her, even though I knew my girlfriend won't admit it. And as for Tori, well, everyone liked Tori so she was nothing to worry about.

I smiled to himself, thinking about my little, blue haired friend and how much fun we had. She was a bright girl and we had a lot in common.

Not wanting to spend the rest of the night thinking about her in any other type of way, other than as a friend, I took a seat at the steps leading into the back entrance of the gym and sighed once more.

I liked her. As a friend, that was. She was what anyone would want. A cool, chill girl as a best friend. Nikki was like, one of the guys. And I liked that she wasn't infatuated with him as most girls are. With the exception to Cat and maybe Tori. Cat was scared of boys and only likes specific things in them. Tori, well, there was a point in my life where I was convinced she liked me and I kind of had feelings for her, too. But I was with Jade.

And boy, I **love** Jade.

Truth be told, this was _our_ night. The dance played _our_ songs. I wanted to spend it with_ her_. The girl I loved. Not with another girl. Especially one who I thought of as a best friend type!

I shook my head, leaning my elbow on my legs.

I was about to close my eyes for a bit of concentrated peace, but I felt someone near. I could hear someone move. Quite a lot, actually.

I stood up, ruffling my hair a bit and walked down the steps of the stairs, turning around the corner of the building.

Expecting to see some couple from the dance making out or even doing it, my expectations were not met but well, I did see _someone_.

"... Hey..." I held up a hand and waved to the slightly tan, fair skinned boy.

Green eyes looked up and pierced my own. His thin eyebrows narrowed and he was now glaring at me.

Jason stood up, standing tall and I noticed how his jaw tensed and his fists clenched. "I see you're not with my fucking girlfriend, huh? What, you two took a break or something?"

So, I see now.

He was jealous. And thinks that Nikki and I have something going on... "Look, Nikki and I are just-"

"Fuck buddies?" He finished my sentence, looking at me as if I was scum of the Earth.

... Wow. Regardless of how stunned that made me, I knew to keep a cool demeanor and I shrugged my shoulders. "No." I simply stated. "_Friends_, would have been a more better answer. I have no romantic feelings for her, in fact she feels a platonic agreement with me. We're just friends." I finish, letting all that I said sink in with him.

Jason licks his lips, kissing his teeth afterwards and shakes his head. "Fuck you, man. I saw you dancing with my girl. I see and notice how nice you are to her when it's unnecessary. Like what the fuck do you think you are? Every girl's life-savior or some shit?!"

I shake my head at his response. He has so much anger pent up on me and her dancing and where was he? Ditching his own girlfriend for his friends and and another girl who he let just violate the respectable space for him and another girl to be within. "I'm pretty sure Nikki doesn't like having to watch you mingle with other girls."

Jason steps a little closer to me, not breaking his intense gaze and glare. "What the fuck does that mean? So what, you're also her therapist?!"

I sigh, backing up a bit and I pinch the bridge of my nose. I know it's not my business or my place to say anything, but I can't control myself this time. "Look, Nikki and I are just friends. I don't know what part of that you can't seem to comprehend but I'm pretty sure she hates it when you can't even give her a ride to school and back. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do. That's how you show you care. I know for a fact she hates it that you couldn't even show up to her first school production that she produced all by herself! She hates it how you think you can just go chatting around with any girl you come into contact with. You want me angry with me for just being a friend? Be angry with yourself for not showing that girl how much you love her and care about her." I sigh, glaring back at him this time. "I happen to have a girlfriend by the way. One that I love. But at the same time I also care about my friends. And Nikki is a dear friend."

He says nothing but continues to have that same scowl on his face. As if he is trying to peer through my soul. If he thinks I'm scared of him... Guess again.

I'm a peace maker but I also have no problem with fighting.

"Fuck you." He says, about to walk past me. "If you care for her that damn much, be her boyfriend yourself."

That crosses the line. "No, _fuck you_. You have now fifteen more minutes of the night to show her how much you _say_ you care about her. Now if you will excuse me, I have a girlfriend that I have to get to and a blue haired friend that I have to apologize to for taking her night away with you and having to be the one to make her smile for the day."

And I walk right past him after that, going back inside to enjoy the last dance of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe I ended up writing all of this. Like wow, I thought I'd never finish or update in time... I love this chappie and I love my OC and I brain for making this. I also love VicTORIous and I want it back on. Maybe <strong>**as a Teen Nick show? Or nah? **

**Anyways, PLEASE tell me what you think in a review! PLEASE, I would really appreciate and I would like to know what everyone thinks about this story. I love hearing others opinions on my works and my imagination, so please review? Even if you hate Nikki and you hate my guts and you hate this story let me know?**

**I think I did quite a number on this chapter. The flow is back though and even though school starts for me in just two more days, Well, a day and some hours, I still want to write this because guess what? I have more creative flow for this story and I think you will all like what I have in store for the future of this! THANKS BRAIN AND MY SUBCONSCIOUS MIND AMD MY DREAMS! I LOVE YA!**

**Also, THANKS TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND ALERTED! This story is almost at 10,100 views/hits! Gracias!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	14. The Last Dance

**Sorry for the sort of late update. I'm back in school and I'm trying to balance clubs, school work, writing for the newspaper and taking pics, not to mention ridiculous teenage drama and shit. Anyway, I like this chappie. It's as good as the last. Drama is present. More Nikki/Beck fluff, all that stuff. LOTS of drama and omg a little spicy stuff.**

**Thanks for the review and the many favorites/followers. I'm so happy but can I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE get more reviews? I'm desperate to know what everyone is thinking! This story has over 11,000 views but a little reviews. Please help me out!**

**To the one reviewer, I understand what you're saying and it got me thinking even further than what I had planned. Thanks! **

**Anyway I hope you all like this chappie. I have so many new plans for this story, it's unbelievable. Happy Reads!**

_Song Featured:_

_What Is Love? By **Jaymes Young**_

**is song gets me in my emotions. Please please check it out?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Last Dance<strong>

**Written By: Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN VicTORIous. If I did, trust me the show would still be going on. We've been through this 13 chappies in a row.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is the last dance of the night." The DJ reprimanded into this microphone. "The last dance of the night.<p>

The reaction from the students who partied their night away, made him purse his lips but he sighed, "Let's make it count." - "I want to welcome HA student Tommy Sharpedo-"

Robbie stomped one foot on the hard gym floors, wincing in the process but made his way up on the stage. He snatched the mike from the DJ and said, while looking into the crowd and then turning back to the DJ, "Uh, it's Robbie Shapiro."

The DJ rolled his eyes, taking the mike and making his corrections. He motions to the skinny, faired skinned boy with a head full of thick curly hair, awkwardly standing in the middle of the stage where a luminous dark blue light shines directly on him. "Robbie Shapiro," he paused for a second, glancing at the boy who had a content grin on his face. "will be performing a song for you all. Please enjoy."

The crowd began to become in disarray. Of all people to perform at the dance and perform the very last song, it had to be Robbie?

Jade stood next to Beck, chuckling a bit, but grasped his hand. "He is gonna' get mangled..."

Robbie grasped his acoustic guitar, and positioned a stool in the center of the stage. He put the microphone on a mike-stand, letting out a heavy sigh that bellowed from the loud speakers, making the crowd protest even more. "This song is for... a special red head out there tonight-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, because everyone could hear Cat squealing so loudly with her soprano, baby-like voice. "This song is for that red head who refused to go to the dance with me..."

Some of the Northridge kids who crashed the HA dance snickers, earning glares from fellow Hollywood Arts kids.

Robbie started to strum a small beat on his guitar and the DJ played a track to go along with it, letting him take over.

"Make the last dance count right?" Beck whispered to Jade, kissing her softly on the forehead. She couldn't help but smile and pulled her boyfriend closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he did to her waist.

Other couples in the crowd started to slow dance and the people who came alone either found someone to dance with or struggled to find someone.

Robbie started singing in a monotone but melodic voice.

_Oh, I don't know... Why you're not there..._

_I gave you my love... but you don't care._

_So what is right... and what is wrong?_

_Give me a side..._

_What is love?_

At that moment Robbie's slow and emotionless strumming picked up a little speed and in an up-down-up-down pattern, he continued.

_So baby don't hurt me... Baby don't hurt me..._

_No more._

_What is love?_

Jade had to admit. She knew she made Beck angry.

She knew she hurt him. Whether it not being much, she knew he was looking forward to being with her on this night.

With all the signs he was giving her, _his girlfriend_, just to _ask_ him to go to the dance with her, even though she had no intention to, she knew he wanted them to make this night memorable.

She spent the last few hours picking fights with Northridge girls. Including Tori, just for fun and she also had to _watch over Cat_. Or so the red head's mother's words were.

_Who the hell knows why she came in a tux?_ Jade thought to herself, shaking her head before resting it on her boyfriend's steady and strong shoulder.

She was about to close her eyes as Robbie **_surprisingly_** had the crowd and even _her_ swooned over his little song dedicated to Cat and... his voice. Robbie had a little voice on him, she had to admit.

But her scanning, icy blue eyes caught something that made her shake; just a little.

Her _friend-ish_ friend Nikki.

Leaned against the wall. Alone. Without her hunky, green eyed boyfriend. It made her wonder. And Jade hated wondering.

In fact, why had she so suddenly taken a liking to the annoying Cat-alike, but not as weird, blue haired teen? Sure. They worked on the assignments together. They produced that play together. They even held common interests. But Nikki did annoy Jade.

With her blue hair.

How Beck seemed a bit attached to her since day one when they first met.

How she was good at acting and got a role in a play Jade wanted- no, craved but didn't get because stupid Mr. Nash and Sikowitz thought she was 'too tall'.

And moreover, the fact that she _did good_ in her role, didn't get sick at all so that Jade could have had the role herself, considering the fact that they cast her as an under study; and the number one thing... that she kissed Beck. Who cares if it was just a play?

To Jade, it seemed like they became a lot closer after the play. He gave her rides home more often and she also noticed they had all classes together. Jade hated the word _insecure_, but damn that little blue haired teen made her feel that way sometimes. She was far from perfect, anyone could point out her noticeable flaws, but she still made her feel that way at times.

Jade **loved** Beck.

But... she also couldn't help but admit, even then after thinking about all the things mentioned above, she felt bad for the girl and she also liked her a bit...

As a friend.

As Beck and Jade rocked around, she was now facing the stage where Robbie sat performing. She couldn't help it, but it happened.

Jade let go of Beck and looked him in the eye. "Go... dance with Nikki."

The look on Beck's face made her want to reconsider her choice, but she held her ground. "Beck." Jade crossed her arms over her chest. He knew she meant business when she did that. _Everyone_ did.

"But, why? This was supposed to be our night, Jade. I-"

"Look at her!" she yelled over the music. They both briefly turned to see the usual happy-go-lucky blue haired teen in a slump."I know she wanted to come here more than I wanted to. And her stupid boyfriend is nowhere to be found. You're her good _friend_." She paused, placing a hand on her chest and wincing when she said that last sentence. "So... help her out. Don't make her night suck. Dance with her." She finishes, sighing before kissing him on the lips and walking away.

Beck roamed his fingers through the messy, curly and damp tresses of his thick, dark brown hair. He knew why she was alone tonight. It was _his_ fault. He stole the night from her and her boyfriend. And now, he was losing the night with _his_ girlfriend.

It shocked him though.

She actually told him to do that. Beck turned around and tried to find where his girlfriend went. He couldn't spot her. A small smirk lit up in his face. He knew she's go causing catastrophe for Northridge kids. But that smirked faded.

Half of him wanted to go find his girlfriend and just dance with her and enjoy their lost night. But the other, **_annoying_** half of him wanted to just hold Nikki and make her unmemorable night go away.

He sighed heavily, walking over to her and grasped her hand, starling her a bit. She didn't realize it was Beck but once she did, Nikki forced herself to smile. "Hey." She croaked, but cleared her throat.

Beck knew that she had been crying once her heard her voice. "Come with me." He simply said, ignoring the look of confusion spread across her face as he dragged her to the middle of the crowded floor.

"Beck... what are you doing?" She stammers, blushing slightly as he made her put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her petite, curvy waist. Nikki could feel her eyes watering up and as much as she tried, she couldn't hold the tears back.

Nikki immediately threw herself on Beck, crying onto his tuxedo and ruining it with her now messy make-up and her tears.

He sighed, closing his eyes and held her close, letting her cry to him as Robbie continued to sing.

_Baby don't hurt me... Baby don't hurt me..._

_No more._

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me... Baby don't hurt me..._

_No more._

_What is love?_

"This was one of our songs..." She mumbled into his chest, sniffling a bit. She let out a heavy sigh, revealing her face to him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I must be such a wreck right now. And then I ruined your tux," she pointed to the make up stains on parts of his tuxedo. "and Jade. Where is she? I was thinking back there, that I should have never danced with you. This was your night with her."

Beck stared into his friend's watery eyes, thinking to himself for a bit.

She felt the same way he did. She felt like she ruined his night and he felt like he ruined her night.

Beck pulled a soft, white handkerchief from his tux-jacket's pocket. He handed it to her, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Nikki took it from her and started wiping the ruined make up off of her face. "Thanks." She whispered, clearing her throat again. Her face was now clean of any residues and she handed it back to him, watching as he put right back in his pocket.

She covered her face with her gloved hands. "Don't look at me, _Blacksmith's son._ I looklike a cow without my make up."

Beck snickers to himself, grabbing one of her hands and held it. "Whatever, _Ms._ _Buttercup_. You look great without your make up, anyway."

The two best friends broke out into a light laughter and Nikki playfully punched him on the arm. "Thanks for being such a good friend to me."

Beck nods, contemplating on whether he should have or he shouldn't; but he did. He placed his hands back onto her curvy hips, pulling her closer to him.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head on the clean side of his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

At that moment, Robbie broke out into a clean, high toned note, as his guitar strumming reached it's peak.

_What is love?~_

The tone carried on and he repeated it.

_What is love?~_

Jason could hear the music playing through the bricked walls of the gym and sighed. Another song wasted that him and Nikki loved and thought was their song.

He thought back to that stupid guy's words and forced himself to get up.

Not wanting to admit that Beck was right, he sighed, kicking a small rock nearby and placed his hands in his pockets, walking up the steps to enter the gym again.

And find his girlfriend.

Even though Jason knew the song was about to end because of the high, octave notes being sung by whoever was performing it, he thought he'd just swoop in and grab his girl. Kiss her on the lips and hold her tight. To him, it'd make up for everything that went wrong tonight.

Jason entered the large, dimly lit gym, eyeing the many and _new_ couples slow dancing, hugging or spending time with one another to the finishing, romantic song. He pushed past some crowds of people, eyeing some of his friends with _HA _ girls and Mia with a guy who used to go to their school, named Austin. He recognized him and shook his head. Just like his girlfriend, Austin thought he was special and decided to switch from Briarwood High to come to Hollywood Arts.

Jason past the group of Northridge girls and what looked to be_ creepy-goth girl/Blacksmith_ _son's_ girlfriend charging at them head on with that piercing voice of hers.

Jason shook his head as he past by but in the back of his mind, he started to lose it.

If _creepy-goth-girl_ wasn't with _Blacksmith's son_, then that meant-

Before he could even think it, his pre-thoughts were confirmed.

There it was again.

.

. .

.

"Thanks for driving me home, Beck." I thank the guy who has been my savior since the very first day I met him.

He pulls up in my driveway, parking the car behind Jason's red one. We both let out a sigh at the same time, and I notice my mom and Winston's car is gone.

Just great.

I was hoping to get home and unwind all of these emotions from tonight. I ruffle my blue hair, before scooping it up and tying it into a sloppy bun with a rubberband I had around my wrist.

Beck sat in the driver's seat, just watching me, complete my task. The only sound heard was the engine of his car humming away. No radio was one. Nothing was said.

I leaned back into the leather seat, kicking off my heels.

Silence.

That's all that I heard.

I turn to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He says, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

I look down at my still hands. "Sorry about what?" I watch as Beck pauses, taking the key out the ignition and rests his head on the steering wheel.

He's silent again. "I... took your night away from you." He says, looking back at me with his dark brown eyes.

I gulp, but shake my head, tucking a loose strand of blue behind my ear. "No, you saved my night..." I uneasily retort. "You've actually been saving my butt ever since I first came to Hollywood Arts." I snicker, picking at my sheer, black stockings.

He places a comforting hand on my shoulder, making me slightly blush. I lean over to hug him. "Thanks, Beck. Just thanks."

He nods his head, stepping out of the car and opening the door for me, like a true gentlemen. "As You Wish, Ms. Buttercup." He smirks at me, bowing.

This little gimmick between us never got old, I suppose.

Rolling my caramel brown eyes, I cross my leg over the other, returning his bow him a curtsey bow. He waves goodbye to me and gets back in his car, about to drive away.

I sigh, watching him drive away and then I look under my welcome mat for the spare key to get in. Yeah, Jason was here. But if I knock, it'd take him an hour just to answer the door, even though this was _my_ house.

With a few twists and turns, I'm in the house and I lock the door.

Walking into the living room, I don't even care to see pixie chick past put on my mom's sofa. She wasn't my biggest priority right now.

The jackass is nowhere to be found, so then I check the kitchen.

Nothing out of place, and no jackass in sight.

Sighing, I make my way up the two small flights of stairs and I check the guest bathroom. When it's empty, I go to the only other place he'd be.

My room.

Walking down the dark hall, I can see that my door is creaked open, so I know he's in there. I walk in, closing it behind me. My room is generally empty, but I can see the bathroom door is closed and the light is on.

Sighing, I go to my drawer, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

He'd take hours in that bathroom, just looking at his reflection in the mirror. I flop down on my bed, staring up at the spinning ceiling fan.

The more I think about my own boyfriend, the more I realize how... wrong he is.

Still dressed in my white and black, short dress that Tori picked out for me, I sit up unzipping it from the back and slipping out of it. Neatly folding it, I place the folded dress on my dresser. I put the tank top on and slip into the sweats, too tired to want to shower. Especially with him in here. I climb into my bed, under my sheets and wait for him to come out.

.

. .

.

Nikki opened her eyes and she rose up from her bed.

The clock resting on her nightstand table read 3:45 a.m. She let out a yawn, laying back down in her bed but froze when she felt an arm wrap around her.

"Nik." A familiar voice whispered.

She tensed a bit and then relaxed when she realized it was her boyfriend, Jason. However, she didn't say anything and shrugged his arm off of her.

Jason yawned loudly, placing his arms behind his head as a potential headrest. "We need to talk." He said in between his yawn.

The blue haired teen turned over to face him and leaned up, using her elbow as support. "About what, Jason?" The tone of her voice was hard and cold. Nikki did not want to talk to him, so much as be in the same bed as him at the moment. Maybe not even at all.

Jason rolled his green eyes, turning slightly to face her, as well. "I'm fucking pissed at you." His tone being calm and low.

Her eyebrows furrowed. Pissed with her? Nikki sat up, feeling a wave of anger wash over her. "Pissed at me?" She pointed to herself.

"Yep." He simply retorts, yawning again. Jason was half asleep. And drunk.

She could smell the liquor from his voice. It smelled like wine. That would explain why when she came in the house Mia was past out and there was an open wine bottle on the counter, near the fridge. At the moment she thought nothing of it. Maybe her mother had opened one before she and Winston went out. But nope. It was Jason.

"Whatever. I don't need to hear this shit. I have things to do tomorrow." She scoffed to him about to turn over to go to sleep but he grabbed her forearm and sat up.

"You're going to fucking hear it tonight. I don't care what you have to do tom-"

"Hear what?" Nikki nearly yelled. She breathed in and out to calm herself down. "Hear how you brought another girl to my house? How she was also half naked? Hear how you didn't spend not even a second with me at a dance? What do you possibly have to say to me, this fucking early in the morning?!"

Jason groaned, rubbing his temples. "Mia and Austin got busy last night. Something you won't even do with me." He slurred. Jason jabbed a finger at his girlfriend. "So don't you fucking think I did some shit. I'm not a whore like you. Going around with Blacksmith's son."

That drew the line. Nikki slapped him across the face and pointed to the door. "Get out of my face and get the hell out of my house."

Jason's eyes, being bloodshot red narrowed at her and his nostrils flared. He didn't dare touch his stinging cheek. He balled his fists up and clenched them over and over.

Nikki rolled her eyes, still keeping her finger pointed to the door. "Did I fucking stutter? Get the hell out. You're wrong about who I am and what I do."

Jason started to tremble with anger, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Nikki, I fucking went to this dance with you. And all I saw was you... in his fucking arms. So you want to slap me for calling you a whore? Fuck you and him." He said through gritted teeth, pinning her arms above her head as he settled himself on top of her.

Nikki glared at him, struggling to get from her grasp. "Jason, get the hell off of me. You must have lost your mind."

He kissed her neck. "No, you fucking lost yours the moment you left Briarwood for that school. You lost yours the moment you met him."

She shook her head when he tried to kiss her lips. "At least he cares about me. That's something I now realize you never did, jackass. Get off of me."

Jason rolled his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. "Shut the fuck up. You don't know how I feel about you. Stupid bitch."

Nikki froze.

_Stupid bitch._

That rung in her head over and over. It also hit her heart.

Tears welled up in his eyes and she headbutted him, wincing in the process. But it did make him let go of her and she used all of her strength to push him off of her and out of her bed. "Get out! Get out!" She yelled, throwing fists at him as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Ouch. Stop it, damn it! The fucking hurts. Keep you voice down too..." - "I have a headache." He slurs to her, blocking her hits.

"I hate you!" She shouted, not caring if anyone was woken up.

"Well, I love you." Jason shouted back, hugging her tightly. "And you're lucky your parents aren't home..."

Nikki, trying her best to get out of his bear tight hug, looked him in the eyes. "No." She seethed. "You're lucky they're not home. Because they would have had to keep me from killing you." Tears rolled down her face and she winced when he brought his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely.

Jason pushes her onto the bed and continued to ravage her lips with his, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to some part of her room. He planted kisses on her cheeks and jawbone, replacing his lips with his tongue. Nikki slightly moaned but shook her head, trying to turn to get him off of her.

He ignored her, continuing to kiss her and took off his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest. He forced himself on top of her, attempting to tug off her bra. She flicked his hands away and covered her chest. "I..." she was panting. Nikki was excited but also disgusted and still angry. She didn't want him to touch her in anyway. Especially him.

"I thought I told you to get out."

Jason sat up and wiped him face, then proceeding to scratch the nape of his neck.

Nikki backed up into the headboard of her bed. "Get out." She repeated, her voice shaking.

Jason sighed, finding his t-shirt and he put it back on. He gathered his discarded tuxedo and shoes. "Listen. Nikki... what exactly do you want?"

Nikki didn't answer his question. She didn't meet his glazed yet intense gaze, either. "I... I don't know."

Jason sighed. He got his wallet off of her dresser and didn't turn to look back at her when he was walking out of her room. "Give me a call when you know what you want." He slammed the door behind him, making her jump.

More tears came pouring out and this time, she didn't try to stop them.

_Nikki's POV_

**The Next Day**

It was even three hours later when my alarm clock went off and I got up for the day. It was the weekend and I promised the gang I'd help Sikowitz for community service hours. I woke up feeling so hurt and grouchy... I was still in upset that Jason wasted my time at the dance, got drunk with Mia and fought with me last night. Drunk or not, he called me a whore and a stupid bitch and it hurt me so bad. Those words stung like a bee.

I jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror. Last night when I got home, I cried my eyes out. I fell asleep crying. My reflecting looked shitty and terrible... My eyes were blood-shot red. Shining over my cheeks and nose was a red patch. Under my eyes were heavy bags and my hair was just in a disarray of tangles...

I looked horrible.

Not to mention feel it.

First things first, I had to get rid of these bags... I grabbed a rag and soaked it in cold water, and started to wash my face.

I then grabbed a brush and started to brush the naps from my hair. I gazed back into the mirror. After tying it in a neat top-bun, I looked somewhat descent. I sighed heavily and started to brush my teeth, guiding the bristles up and down and tasting mint in my mouth.

I then hopped in the shower right quick and when I got out, I dressed in a cream colored baggy tee-shirt, some navy-blue colored skinny-jeans and I put on a studded belt. I tucked the shirt in, and kicked on my black flats and then put on a Flannel, navy-blue shirt to wear as outerwear.

Examining myself in the mirror, I was a bit content with what I looked like and grabbed my phone. There was no missed calls or messages. Usually when we fought he'd call the next day...

... Why should I care anyways? I didn't want to hear his voice...

I put my phone in my back pocket and got my wallet, clipping it to a lanyard and I stuffed it a pocket of my pants, letting it hang slightly. One last thing I grabbed before heading out the door, were my circle-framed shades.

Maybe it was a little sunny outside...

Or maybe I didn't want anyone to see the heavy bags and red eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayeee finished the chappie? I'm happy you've read it. What did you think? It was so emotional to write. It reminds me of an arguement I got into with my now ex, haha. Fuck him and all guys that act like Jason! Haha, but they are so fineee and cute ugh. Guys, why do you like to do that to girls?<strong>

**Anywayssss, please review?**

**Please? I want to know what you think of this chapter, my story or my character or how things are going. Flame me if you want, I want to know what is going on in everyone's minds.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Stay tooned for the next chappie, it's going to start following the VicTORIous plots and episodes again like I did for a few chapters.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	15. Another Day

**Omg, I love you all. Thank you so much for the numbers of alerts and many favorites! This story has come a long way and I am glad to be releasing this chapter to you all right now!**

**I started working on it at 7:00a.m in the morning and I just finished the final touches.**

**Please enjoy, you all are such lovely readers and I love you like this chappie!**

**There is much more Beck/Nikki fluff and comedy and Cat and Sikowitz! My dawg Sikowitz coming through! **

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan **

**Chapter 15: Another Day **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Victorious, y'all! If I did, it would still be going on!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The brunette Vega beamed a bright smile, waving to Beck as he pulled up in his brown, 1960s South Dakota car.<p>

He waved back, flashing a toothy grin, and started rolling down the window. "Where do you want me to park?"

Tori tapped her chin and then pointed a finger in the direction of a empty parking space.

After Beck finished parking his car, he gave a short hug to his friend and let out a content sigh.

"Good morning." He smiled, straightening his baggy jean jacket.

Tori smiled back; her chiseled cheekbones showing all the way.

They two walked through the empty food court of _HA_, taking a short cut to get to Sikowitz's class.

"So... Beck?" Tori questioned, scratching her head full of curled, brunette locks.

The tan Canadian winked an eyebrow up, placing his hands in the pockets of his beige skinny jeans. "_What's up_, Tori?" He retorted, playfully putting emphasis on the words _what's up_.

Tori twiddled her thumbs, looking down at her brown boots and sighed. She jumped up, looking up into his dark brown eyes, which actually surprised him for a second. "Beck... I have to ask you something really, _really_ important."

He slowly roamed his fingers through his curly, thick hair and nodded, swallowing what felt to be equivalent to a tennis ball stuck in the of his throat. Him and Tori were friends. But... she seemed to have to tell him something important...

Possibly her liking him? He waited for what she had to ask, watching her fidget a bit. He paused walking and she stopped as well, leaning her back against the frame of the glass doors, leading into one of the Hollywood Arts hallways.

"Okay..." She shakily breathed, holding her chest as if her heart might tear out.

Beck slowly nodded, tapping one of his feet covered in his dark brown _Dr Marten_ combat boots on the pavements of the school.

"Okay... What happened between you and Nikki after the dance last night? She came in this morning all upset... the girl was smashing a can of apple juice with a hammer! Not to mention the shades covering her eyes! I feel like she's staring into my soul every time she looks up at me. She didn't talk to me at all and by now I thought we were friends, you know?"

Tori was breathing heavily, out of breath from the speech she recited to the tan, teen boy.

He was confused.

Maybe even _baffled_... He half expected Tori to tell him that she had feelings for him and he'd have to tell her that he was with Jade and it wouldn't work out... Although at one point if he was that bad of a guy, he could have went for it, but he loved his girlfriend.

Beck Oliver has no idea why on earth he thought she might do that... He couldn't sleep last night even after the tedious events at the dance.

While flipping through channels on the small television in his RV, he stumbled upon the 1939 film called _Gone With The Wind_. It was the historical, war, drama and cheesy romantic type. He imagined maybe Robbie watching the film with a shudder. The boy was about to turn the channel but it caught a scene playing out in the film caught his attention.

And... _damn_ it was a good movie.

A long one at that.

That would explain the heavy bags under his eyes. He stifled a snicker but shook his head and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "What?" He blurted out, needing her to repeat what she said.

Tori rolled her brown eyes, letting out a heavy sigh and repeated, "Okay... what. happened. between. you. and-"

"Tori Vega, I'm far from being slow..." He trailed off, grinning to her.

The brunette placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue, playfully. "What happened between you and Nikki? That's what I was asking."

Beck's eyebrows knit together and he frowned a bit. "What do you mean? Nothing happen? I dropped her home... that's all."

Tori plastered a hopeful smile on her face and gave him a nod. "Okay... For a second there I-"

Beck walked past her, opening the door to hold it open for her. "You thought I raped her or something?"

A tinkling giggle erupted from the back of her throat and she shook her head. "No... I just thought something _happened_ between you two... maybe an argument or something; I don't know."

Beck laughed along with her, making their way to the classroom of the favorite teacher of Hollywood Arts.

.

.

.

Tori silently pointed to the blue haired teen, sitting on the make shift-stage. She held a hammer in her hand, hitting it against something that made an immediate crushing sound.

"Uh, hey Nikki..." Beck waved to the blue haired girl, criss-crossed on the makeshift stage. "Whatcha got there?"

He slowly walked over to the stage, taking a seat at the end of it, while still facing her.

Nikki tilted her head up, her face meeting his and her dark, circular-framed shades concealing her eyes.

Beck waved and soon pointed to the angry teenager with blue hair. He tapped an empty spot next to him on the stage. Rolling her caramel brown eyes under her sunglasses, Nikki plopped down on the seat, wincing when she hurt her bottom.

"I know you're not in the mood, but _seriously_?" Beck chuckled, shaking his head; the brown and curly locks followed suit, slowly whipping against his baby-smooth face.

The blue haired girl reached behind her and grasped the steel hammer with a wooden handle. She grabbed the hammer in her hand and started to violently smash the can.

"No, no, no..." He sternly said, slowly taking it from her.

Nikki let out a heavy sigh, and watched as he carefully tossed it to some other part of the acting classroom.

Cat giggled and chimed, "My brother's not allowed to go near hammers, either." She modestly said, nodding her head while having an aloof and innocent look on her face.

Both Beck and Nikki slowly turned to where she was sitting.

The red head was twirling her fingers through a lock of her hair, smiling widely.

"Cat...?" Nikki spoke for the first time today.

"_What-ie_?" The red head retorted in her baby-ish, soprano voice.

"... _When_ did you get here?" Beck finished her sentence, with a baffled expression plastered on his tan face.

Tinkling giggles erupted from the back of Cat's throat and she clasped her hands together. The red head let out a sigh filled with content and she went back to stroking the tips and different locks of her hair.

Nikki glanced at Beck and Beck glanced at Nikki.

"Anyways..." She wryly smiled, pointing to the hammer, now located under the chairs stacked against the wall.

Beck shook his head _no_. "Un-Uh. No way." He ignored Nikki's pouts. "Now tell me what's got you acting all... _wonky_...?" He couldn't find the correct word for her sour mood.

Thinking to herself for a moment, Nikki smirked deviously. "How about I answer your question-" She paused to clear her throat, to clear the croakiness laying in the depths of her voice. "When you sound like _you_ and not a typical dumb girl who's voice sounds like _this_...?" She tilted her head to the side. "And any time they say something, it sounds like a _question_...?"

Both teens burst out laughing and Nikki shook her head at her own stupid joke.

She felt a little better. Just a _little_.

Letting out a sigh, she knew she couldn't avoid the question any longer and opened her mouth to talk. She didn't even get a word out to the expectant Beck and listening Tori, due to Sikowitz walking in.

The balding, middle aged man took a sip from his _orange_. It puzzled the brunette, who in return to her expressions of confusion, Sikowitz answered, "No, I am not a mind reader and _yes_. This _is_ an orange. Some chopped my dang' coconut tree down and let's just say... let's just say a little birdie told me who did it and now I have a free supply of fresh, growing oranges."

He stopped to admire the rather large fruit and took another long sip from the straw he stuck in it.

Sikowitz narrowed his bushy eyebrows when no type of juice or liquid came flowing up his straw. He let out an annoyed exhale, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course, I still haven't figured out how to exactly _get_ the juice from here, so..." - "Good morning, Cat, Beck, Tori and Nikki-take-off-those-shades."

The gang waved to his greet, but Nikki shook her head once.

.

.

.

"So basic'ly, you want us to pretend like we're in ya' class, even though it's the weekend, just so you can tape it and show it to this a woman ya' age that you like," André, who arrived late espied to the middle aged teacher, leaning against the podium.

Sikowitz nodded his head once and paced around the makeshift stage, eyeing his prominent students staring back up at him from their seats. "_But_!" He said, in his loud voice, making Tori and Nikki wince. "I'm willing to throw in ten community service hours if you kids help me out."

"Un-Uh!" André shook his head, frowning to himself. "I got a grandma at home that y'all know ain't right..." - "She's making a fuss, thinking someone is gonna' steal her coffee mugs."

"Yeah, André has a point, Sikowitz." Tori sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We all thought this would be something constructive, like painting or helping out with building a new stage set..."

Sikowitz scratched his thinning, head full of brown hair. He frowned. "Okay..." He stomped his bare feet against his stage floor. "My own... _favorite_ students don't want to help poor ol' Sikowitz out..."

Tinkling laughter interrupted his guilt-trio he was about to take and Cat threw her hands in the air, "Ha-Ha! I came in through the window like _The Open Window Maniac_!" - "That's how I got here!"

Everyone gave the red head a questionable look, before Nikki blurted out, "Well, I'll help you Sikowitz. I'd rather be here than home, anyways."

He put up one finger. "That's one." He counted. "Anyone else?"

Beck shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, whatever. I have nothing to do. And today is Jade's alone-time day."

"Two." He added another finger. "Anymore takers? Remember... Ten community service hours... that you need... for _college_..." He teased, pacing around slowly.

** Nikki's POV**

I criss-crossed my legs, folding them in the chair I sat in. I let out a heavy sigh, ignoring Sikowitz as he tried to convince André, Tori and Cat to stay and help him do this video to impress some sophisticated woman he was trying to woo.

He really needed out help, because I have never met a man old enough to be my father that went on and on with different excuses to convince a bunch of teenagers of the very wonky and _weird_ task he wanted us to carry out for him.

Then again, it was Sikowitz, after all.

I snickered to myself, shaking my head when it came to my acting teacher.

This caught the attention of Beck Oliver; one of his thin, yet bushy eyebrows raised and his dark pink lips slowly tugged into a crooked smile. _"What?"_ He mouthed to me.

I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses. He was my friend and all, but _damn_ he couldn't take a hint of when to leave someone alone.

I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone; especially the guy who is ruining my relationship with my boyfriend, Jason...

Shit.

I pinched my wrist hard, causing him to give me a look that simply read _Are you okay?_

His concern was very sweet and I was very dumb.

I blamed possibly the only guy outside of family, who cared for me. Jason is an asshole and I shouldn't have DARE blamed Beck for our problems. He cared. That's all.

I gave him an apologetic look, making him even more confused. He'd find out later on what I meant.

Soon enough, Tori, André and Cat left. They wanted to eat out at Nozü, rather than earn service hours for college, which I know they all wanted to attend _and_ not to mention, help Sikowitz get the girl.

I sighed heavily. It was just me, Beck, the walls, the board, the camera, the chairs, the entire classroom and Sikowitz, of course.

"Okay, my two _star_ students." Sikowitz clasped his hands together and put much unnecessary emphasis on calling us that. "I'm going to go get Sinjin and Berf. They're our directors and sound-checkers for the day. While I'm out, can you guys set up the room."

"Yeah, sure." Beck shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded, in agreement. "Like we do for class or...?"

"Yeah, that's fine!" The middle aged man exclaimed. He skipped it the room like a little child who just hot a bag-loaf of candy.

I snickered again. He was such a dude...

Beck was already unstacking chairs when I came to, and I started to place them in various places like the set up for when we're in school.

The silence between us was... unsettling.

"Jay and I had a very big fight last night." I found myself whispering. It was loud enough for him to hear and he stopped his actions, giving me a stoic look. Beck looked almost hesitant but he slowly retorted, "What was the fight about?"

I paused, and let out a deep breath. "Well, he felt like I neglected him..." Lie. "He said... that I was a bad girlfriend."

Beck frowned and shook his head, un-pausing and continuing to unstack chairs, until there was enough.

He started settling them up with me.

"That guys... there's something not right about him." Beck quietly said.

We reached for the same chair and I moved my hand, letting him firmly place it in a spot.

Exhaling deeply, before roaming my fingers through my dark blue manes, I tell him it's okay. "It's okay." I had to sheepishly shrug it off.

We didn't need any water-works starting. Not here. Not now; in fact, how about never?

.

.

.

"Oh okay; _Alakiki_!" Sikowitz exclaimed. He grabbed Nikki by her hand and walked her to the stage.

"Wait... who is _Alakiki_?" Nikki paused, placing a hand on her slightly curvy hips.

Sikowitz pinched her cheeks.

"Look at your little dumpling-sized cheeks... I could just could chop them off and eat the up!" He smirked. "Too bad human flesh isn't good for me anymore."

The blue haired teen scowled. She gave a look to Berf, holding the large microphone above the film camera and to the lens of the camera, watching and captivating her every move.

"What do you mean _not good more you anymore_?" Beck questioned, squinting his eyes, suspiciously at the high school teacher.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that it goes right through me." - "... If you children know what I mean..." Sikowitz rubbed his belly and licked his lips.

Everyone gave him a puzzled looked; minus Sinjin. The awkward young boy smiled to himself.

The middle aged man glanced at all of the puzzled students and burst out laughing. He laughed uncontrollably until tears welled up in the corner of his eyes.

Sikowitz wiped the tears from his eyes with the side of his index finger and exclaimed, "As an answer to your question, Nikki..." He paused, slapping his knee to get out the last chuckles. "Your name sounds better like _Alaah- Kiii-Kiiiiii_!" He started to move his hands around in a circular motion and smiled to his class'.

"Try saying it. _Alaa-Kiii-Kiiii. Alaa-Kiii-Kiii_." Berf repeated into the word in unison with Sikowitz, and he gave a smirk at the way the name danced off his tongue

The dark skinned boy gave a smirk to Sinjin and his best friend joined in.

_Are we the only sane people here?_

The blue haired teen texted Beck. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at it, sneering to himself.

_Yes. Most definitely (:_

It only took a finger to Sikowitz's pursed lips, the two were silent.

Nikki called out to Sikowitz, "Okay, Why am I on the stage now?" He slapped his fore-head and muttered, "Fudge-balls! I forgot all about you Nikki."

Sinjin stopped his rolling of the camera and called out, "Mr. Sikowitz?"

The middle aged man scratched his head and whipped his head around, deadpanning the boy. "What, Sinjin, what?!"

"... Would you like _all_ of this on camera? What just happened and everything?"

Sikowitz's eyes widened and he threw himself on the floor. "Shit!"

That was the first time he had ever cussed on his life... okay, not entirely, but never in his near ten years of teaching Hollywood Arts.

And all of a sudden, the bell rung.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Is there even school _in_ today?!"

Nikki grabbed her bag, slumping over before straightening her back, once again. "It's three o'clock, Sikowitz."

The man gawked at the blue haired teen. He was _lost_.

"All weekend school activities end at three." Beck espied, grabbing his belongings as well.

"Crap!" He yelled again, standing up. "Well..." Good thing he was calm now. "I think we got some good footage. See you all later!"

"We stay right?" Berf inquired, now chewing on a raw bell-pepper.

.

.

.

"Hey Nikki!" Beck shouted towards her in the hall way. She turned to him murmuring, "Yeah?"

"I have my car parked in the front of the school... why walk home, huh? I could give you a ride..." He suggested.

She looked at him from his head to his toes.

As usual, he wore a plaid button down shirt, with no buttons at all that were buttoned, and a tank top under it. His baggy jean jacket was placed over it. Top some jeans and his suede brown combat boots.

The girl let a sigh escape her mouth and nodded her head, "Sure. I suppose you won't mess up my public appearance..."

Her lips finally cracked a _real_ smile. It made him... happy.

Beck snickered and they walked towards the lot. "Good to have the weirder-than-Cat... but not-so-weird-Nikki back." He added.

The blue haired teen gave him a quick nod, "Yep." - "And Cat's not _that_ weird... she's..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Peculiar." Beck said.

Her face scrunched up and her full, pink lips curved into a grin, "Yeah. That's the word."

The two exchanged laughs again and were about a hallway down from the getting to the entrance of the school.

A bit of skepticism formed in the features of Beck's tan face and he scratched his curly and thick, dark brown hair. "Were you always this short...?" He inquired.

Nikki rolled her eyes, slipping off her shade before she pouted, "Tell me what you mean by that Mr. Oliver?"

He looked into her caramel, brown eyes before flashing her a toothy grin and touched the top of her head.

"That's what I mean."

Nikki pursed her lips, sticking her tongue out at him. "Stop judging me..."

Beck chuckled and then touched her forehead. The blue haired girl stood short, about to his chest.

"C'Mon kiddo, let's go home." She rolled her caramel brown eyes and walked down the parking lot to his car. He followed, opening the door for her as he usually did.

Sticking the key in his car's ignition, he cranked it up and pressed a button, turning on the radio.

"Seat belts." Nikkster reminded him, just after she clicked it on.

He grinned, doing the same let out a quiescent exhale. "Nikki?"

She glanced over at him with wary eyes, nodding her head.

"Do you know this song?"

She paused, listening closely to the song playing on the radio.

_Tomorrow is another day!_

_No worries, no troubles..._

_We're read your mind and it's by the way._

_Keep smiling, keep fighting..._

_Live for each moment and day_.

"Another day. By _Modestep_." She answered, tapping her thumb against her thigh to the beat that went along with the lyrics.

"Another day... sounds like something we both need to take up." He leaned his head back on the car-seat's head rest. "You're a beautiful girl Nikki Radke."

He tried his hardest to ignore the way her pinch able cheeks tinted with light colors of pink. "Don't let a fight with **any** guy ruin you or your days." - "Don't let it make you cry all night and hide it with shades either."

Nikki bit her bottom lip a bit, before uttering, "Thank you, Beck."

He raised an eyebrow. "For?"

_Being there._ She thought to herself. "Giving me a ride home and keeping my shoes overnight."

He shook his head, laughing to himself. "Next time, remember mot to leave them in my car, _Ms. Buttercup_. I may be the love of your life, but I am **not** your maid."

Nikki giggled, "Okay, _Blacksmith's Son._ No need to get snappy. Now do me a favor a drive?"

_As You Wish._ Beck Oliver hummed to himself, driving out the parking lot.

**A/N: **

**Well, wasn't that cute? Idk. I am so impressed with over 70 alerts. Thank you so much, everyone! I promise to get chapters out much more quicker. I have a lot on my plate now but I will do it all for you guys, AND myself.**

**Check out that amazing song that I listen to every morning on my way to school! It helps. It really does (:**

_Another Day__ by __**Modestep**_

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me feel better after posting the last chapter. I thought people were reading but didn't like my story... Silly right?**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this chappie. Please review, and stay tooned for the next amazing chapter of **_**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**_

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	16. Papa Radke

**Hello there! Here is chappie 16 to Hollywood Arts, Huh?. I'd like to thank everyone who favorites and follows this story. It is beyond unbelievable and I'm happy.**

**Let me just ask what's going on with my reviewers? We need to see more of that but I'm still happy with how this story is going!**

**I'd like to say that Ronnie Radke in my story IS NOT the Ronnie Radke from the band, Falling In Reverse and ex-member of the band, Escape The Fate. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous in any way. My name ain't Dan Schnider. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Papa Radke<strong>

_There was a reason I decided to hang out with André instead of usually getting breakfast with Beck when he would pick me up and then go for Jade when she didn't feel like driving herself to school._

_Jason called me like 50 times. Each, I ignored. Beck texted me, checking up on me as usual... but once I read his concern-filled text, I sighed._

_He was such a good friend to me. Always there for me. Very nice, kind... really amazing._

_I kind of understood his anger when I told him I didn't want to hang out with him this morning. It was a usual routine that we both had gotten use to, and I don't blame him for being pissed when I fucked it up._

_He even took the liberty of showing up at my house anyways, only for me to ignore him and walk in the opposite direction, taking a short cut I discovered to get to school._

_Maybe he would understand in due time... I often thought back to the words Jason told me. Me and him were too close. I had to agree with that... _

I sighed, smiling when André met me at the usual table we all sat at in the _Asphalt Café_.

We greeted each other as the day was just beginning and I told him all of what happened yesterday.

"So basically all Sikowitz made y'all do was pretend to be in class? Then he had'a mental breakdown but recovered just as quick?" The African American boy espied to the blue haired teen, sitting criss-cross on top of the usual Breakfast-Bunch table.

She smirked sheepishly, nodding her head full of ocean blue hair. "Sikowitz is something... isn't he?"

André nodded his head , pursing his lips. "_Mhm_." - "Crazy with a capital _'K'_."

Nikki's caramel brown eyes left her pear phone and she furrowed her eyebrows. "... Crazy is spelled with a _'C'_, but okay."

Her and André exchanged laughs before she leaned back, laying comfortably on the table. She motioned to the sky, pointing a finger at the fluffy, white clouds passing by.

"Looks like a cloud." Her friend remarked, smiling widely as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, André. We all know _that_." - "Where's your creativity, dude?"

She propped one elbow up, leaning her head in the palm of her hand, and watched him with vigilant eyes.

André simply shrugged his shoulders. "Dried up like that oatmeal ma' grandma carries in her favorite coffee mug."

"Hm, nice to know." Nikki slurred, playfully slapping his shoulder.

Their morning carried on with a few light-hearted jokes and André going into depth about a new song he was working on. The two friends discussed their classes and the fact that even though André and Robbie decided to take a ballet class just to meet girls... they were still in it. And it had been a year.

"I dunno'. I think I just really came to appreciate the thought of being in a class filled with guys and a girl with tights..." André explained, smiling broadly while nodding his head.

Nikki smirked, turning on her side to face him. She picked up a piece of pineapple from his fruit salad, popping it in her mouth. "You actually like ballet, don't you?" She simply stated, in between chews.

As if he was blushing, the African American boy licked his lips, looking down at his vibrating leg. He nodded once.

"So, where's Beck? You two are usually hanging out, sometimes with Jade and alot with out 'er." When he received a groan from the blue haired teen, he closed his mouth, deciding not to intervene anymore than he already had.

There was a short silence.

He was about to say something but then...

"Uh, Nik?"

The blue haired teen rested her hands behind her head, using them as a potential headrest. She peeked one eye open, acknowledging him.

"I hate to interrupt ya' thoughts and make ya' open your eyes, but..." He scratched his head, clearing his throat. André nonchalantly motioned to the middle aged, male figure perched on top of another table located in the _Asphalt Café_. "Yeah... there is a man with shoulder length, black hair watching us with binoculars. _Literally_."

A heavy sigh escaped from her lips and she sat up, looking directly at the man, kneeled down on top of the table, poised like a statute, binoculars in his hands and concealing his eyes.

She leaned back down into her comfortable position on the table.

"Well, dang'." André shook his head.

"What?"

He was silent before pursing his lips. "Oh, nothing." - "Just the fact that there's a creepy man watchin' us and you don't seem to care."

Nikki suddenly burst out into a tinkling laughter before she closed her eyes once again. "It's okay. That's my dad."

The sudden look of confusion on his face made her start laughing again. He nodded his head once and gave one final glance to the man. André shrugged his shoulders.

"Papa' Radke, huh?"

She nodded.

"Hm, good to know." André joked, mocking her.

.

.

.

"Okay, just go be clear... You two do know there is a man with binoculars watching us right?" Beck Oliver questioned, sliding into a seat next to André and Nikki. The bell had rung and they all headed to their creative writer's class.

"_Yep_." Both of them managed to say at the same damn time, popping their lips at the letter _p_ in the word.

Beck's bushy, yet thin eyebrows slowly knit together as he set his backpack off of his shoulder and on top of his desk. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly shut it closed, slowly unzipping his bag to take out the homework assigned by their teacher, Mr. Maddens.

The middle aged, caucasian man dressed casually in a pair of jeans, t shirt and blazer with shoulder length, black hair was positioned on top of Maddens' desk. Binoculars in his hand, up to his face and poised like a statue. Watching Beck. Peering into his soul.

_I have no secrets_... The Canadian thought to himself, squinting his eyes as the man's thin and small lips curved into a sly grin. He placed his homework on his desk, crossing his arms over his chest before leaning back into his seat, comfortably.

"I got this." He calmly whispered to himself, as Mr. Maddens walked im and the last bell rung. Beck spared a sheepish grin to his two friends, Nikki and André. André smirking back and Nikki blankly ignoring him, which made him frown.

Mr. Maddens stopped his tracks, giving one glance to the man on his desk, to his class full of equally confused students; excluding André and Nikki. Beck... he was just stoic. His tan was void of all emotions as he stared at the middle aged man, himself.

"... I need to lay off the cosmos..." Maddens whispered to himself, before instructing the class to turn in their assignments and taking a seat at his desk. He scooted his chair to the left to get a view of the class, to take attendance.

.

.

.

Robbie let out a quick sigh, snapping his eyes shut. He snatched his glasses off of his face, wiping the lens furiously with the hem of his striped, long sleeved shirt. He placed them back on his face and opened his eyes.

The man was still there.

"Rex?" Robbie slowly started to say to his little friend, gulping a bit.

Rex turned his head to look up ay Robbie. "What, fool? What you want?" He bellowed, in his urbanized tone.

"Am I crazy?"

Rex was silent. "Depends." He opened his mouth to say.

Robbie nodded his head, letting out a heavy sigh, this time.

"I'm not crazy, am I guys?" He questioned to his group of friends, sitting casually at the Breakfast-Bunch table.

Everyone gave a questionable look to the curly-haired boy, exchanging their different opinions as an answer to his question.

Robbie conspicuously pointed to the same middle aged man watching the whole entire group since this morning. "Okay... no need to be so blunt but, am I the only one who sees the middle aged man sitting on top of the table, watching us with binoculars?"

Everyone except for Nikki and André gave a short glimpse to the man.

"My brother said he sees dead people." Cat blurted out, giggling to herself while taking up her usual habit of playing with locks of her hair.

"Are they crying?" Jade questioned back, not looking up from her phone.

The red-head took a moment to think before letting out a sigh and nodding her head.

"Cool."

After about another five minutes, the _statue_ plopped down on the table and removed the binoculars from his face. His blue eyes met Nikki's caramel brown eyes and a soft smile plaster on his face.

She smiled back, rolling her eyes.

He waved.

She waved back.

Everyone excluding André flashed her looks of disapproval. Even Jade. Her facial expression was pure amusement but once she took a look at the man again, she frowned glaring daggers at the blue haired teen.

"He's my father. Not a pedophile." She sighed heavily, giving a solemn look to all of her friends.

.

.

.

"Guys, meet Ronnie Radke."

Middle aged Ronnie cheesed a grim, raising his hand and half-heartedly waving to the group of teens. "The guy who made her." He spoke, his raspy tone bellowing out.

"Is your hair naturally that tone of midnight black?" Sinjin inquired as the tall boy slowly stroked his hair, ignoring the look of annoyance burning through his blue eyes.

"Why, yes Thurman."

Sinjin stopped stroking the man's hair. "My name is Sinjin."

Ronnie Radke simply sighed. "Okay, _Thurman_."

Sinjin paused. He looked at Nikki and then her father, Mr. Radke. His blue eyes darted to the Breakfast Bunch gang and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. "That is so cold." He stated, walking away.

With the rolling of her caramel brown eyes, Nikki finished introducing her father to her group of friends. The bell had rung, signaling that it was time to go to their sixth period and sixth class of the day, so she bid a farewell to her dad.

"I'll be back." He chimed, pointing a finger to all of the Breakfast Bunch teens.

Cat giggles, entwining her fingers in a lock of her fiery res hair. "My brother snaps at fingers when they are pointed like that." She nodded her head to her group of confused friends before chiming to Tori and Jade that they should get going to their next class.

"Bye, dad." - "Please don't spy on me and my friends anymore. And go home. _Straight_ home." Nicki bellowed to her father, holding out her hand to shake it with his.

The middle aged man nodded. "Okay, but tell your boyfriend, _Elvis_ that he will never defeat me."

_Elvis_? She thought.

"The one with the great hair."

At that moment, she knew who her dad was talking about. "Okay, dad."

. . .

Beck and Nicki were making their way to their sixth period that they had together. He started walking with her next to him and the silence between them became a little uncomfortable. The blue haired teen glanced at him a few times but he looked straight ahead.

"Don't be mad at me and don't think my father is weird," she sighed.

Beck smirked, sighing. "He's not... he's just... okay, it kind of did creep me out." - "And I'm not mad at you..."

Nikki took hold of his arm and tugging playfully at it until he looked at her. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Can I ask you why you kind of ignored me today?"

"Because. I was thinking about how nice and friendly you've been to me all this time. That's all."

"Is that why you opted to have André hang with you in the morning?" Beck questions, as they turned down a hallway.

"Kind of," she said. She dropped his arm and continued to walk.

"So are you going to tell me more or make me guess?" he asked.

"It's kind of stupid," Nikki sighed.

"Then share with me so we can laugh together about how stupid it is."

She looked at him and his smirk-filled face and she thought back to all of the times people thought they were romantically involved. What if he laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard? What if he didn't laugh at all and only asked her what was so funny or stupid about that? She couldn't decide which was worse.

"My dad thought that you and I were together," she said. She figured that putting it out there was the best way to go. If he laughed, she would laugh. If he didn't, she'd figure out how to respond.

"Together," he said.

"Yeah."

"Like...?"

"Yeah."

"_Oh_."

"Did you tell him that I'm with Jade and you are with-"

"I didn't get a chance to. I couldn't be late to another class, you know."

He squinted his eyes a little bit and Nicki wasn't sure what to make of that. He didn't say anything for an excruciatingly long time and she only spoke again to fill the silence.

"They said we act couple-y or something like that," she said, waving her hand in dismissal.

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess we do act kind of _couple-y_."

The blue haired teen still didn't know what to make of his response. She scratched the nape of her neck, releasing a heavy sigh. He was neither outraged nor in agreement. The neutrality was probably worse than any reaction Nicki could have imagined... and she didn't like it.

"So, um...you don't think that's stupid?" The blue haired teen asked, stopping in front of their classroom door.

He poked out his lips and shook his head. "No."

Her heart raced. She didn't know why.

"Oh," was her response.

"I mean, what's stupid about it? You're hot. And smart. And have blue hair." - "Talented. And we do hang out quiet a lot." He whispered, taking a seat at a desk and she followed, sitting in the one behind him.

"Thanks, thanks and thanks." Her lips curved into a small smile as he turned around to face her.

"But it's wrong."

She took out a piece of paper. "Yes... I know. I have Jason and you have Jade."

Beck smiled. "Yeah. Besides... you're one of my best friends."

Nicki playfully punch him. "I know. Let's keep it that way, too."

**Aw, sad face. **

**This was a short filler... **

**I'd like to say AGAIN that Ronnie Radke in my story IS NOT the Ronnie Radke from the band, Falling In Reverse and ex-member of the band, Escape The Fate. **

**The Ronnie Radke in my story I however inspires from his looks, but they are NOT the same people! What can I say, I LOVE his last name.**

**Anywho... I hope this wasn't disappointing for Beck/Nicki lovers. More develops though. Stay tooned and this ain't the end!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	17. Go With The Flow

**Omg omg, after all of this time without updating because I was working on other stuff, **_**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**_** still is getting some hype and attention?**

**Ugh, you all are the best. It's nice to see people still interested in Victorious fics. Anyways, here is a brand new update!**

**How are you all like the cover art of the story? I made it myself it's what Nikki would look like if I had not lost the perfect picture I found of what I imagined her to be. But that's close enough and if anyone noticed, the background is a sketch of her locker.**

**I may have gotten carried away with this one considering the fact that I actually dreamt it and decided to make it into a chappie... But I hope you all like it.**

**It has some symbolism to certain things going on and I hope people catch on before the big reveal at the end.**

**Thanks so much for the support and I will say that I have more chapters planned. Thanks to the new reviewers and many favorites and alerts!**

**Apologies for the stupid spelling correct of Nikki's name last chappie if anyone noticed.**

**I went back and read it and was so mad at myself for spelling it like Nicki. EW. Ugh. Sorry. I will change it eventually.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own Victorious. Just Nikki. <em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Go With The Flow<p>

_**Nikki's POV**_

"So, Tori... tell me again _why in the hell_ are we at a bank way off the coast of California?" I asked to the tan brunette, as we stood in this slow moving line of this bank.

Tori rolled her brown eyes annoyed by my questioning of her motives. She placed two hands on my shoulders, letting out a heavy sigh before whispering, "_Because_," I hate how she puts emphasis on her words sometimes. "remember the plan? We're... going to rob it."

_Oh_.

**Yeah**.

_THAT_ plan.

I watched as she looked from her left to her right and then behind her. She let out a sigh of relief, before giving my shoulders a comforting squeeze and letting me go. We moved up a spot in the line.

"... So how are we going to get it done?" I asked, trying to seem inconspicuous as I crossed my arm over my chest.

I still thought this idea was so farfetched. In fact, this _whole entire day_ was farfetched. The fact that the whole gang and even _Beck_ agreed to go along with this ridiculous plot was really farfetched.

And what was the damn reason we chose to rob this poor, innocent bank?

Because Hollywood Arts totally went bankrupt and Principal Helen decided to close it down.

How did that happen? I have no fucking idea. Tori motioned to the bank-teller of the line we both stood in. She licked her thin, pink lips before whispering loud enough so that only I could hear, "_Beck_ and _Jade_ are securing the ride at the front. André and Robbie are the lookouts and Cat... she's the distraction." I couldn't protest at that one. Cat totally was a full-proof distraction **everyday**.

"We go up to the teller and you start acting all dumb and whatnot asking questions about banks, and then I-"

"Wait, wait, wait," I cut her off, narrowing my eyes. "How come I have to be the one to act dumb? And why are we the ones pulling off the big heist while everyone else is going out for ice cream?" Come on now, I did have a point.

Tori was about to say something but then all of a sudden, at the front of the line, a commotion started.

"What the hell do you mean we can't open no checking-account?!" An African American woman yelled, knocking on the glass of the teller's window. She shook her head, her shoulder-length braids following suit. "See, I knew the moment we walked up in here, Tee-Tee," she turned to her friend, holding her infant son in her arms. "I knew these damn people weren't integrated."

And it was a shame. Tori stretched her neck and I tip-toed wanting to get a good look at the scene in front of us. "Ma'am," the blonde male sighed from behind the glass. It looked like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. "Please lower your voice-"

"The hell you mean lower my voice? You people are-" She was interrupted with the sound of a gun being cocked.

Tori looked at me with wide eyes as a beautiful Hispanic woman with thick manes of black, silk hair tied back into a ponytail pointed an old sawn-off shotgun in the direction of the angry woman and her mother-of-one friend Tee-Tee.

"Aye!" She shouted, her dark brown eyes burning with what looked like borderline craziness. "You fuckin' putas are causing mayhem in my bank?!" I rolled my eyes, scratching the nape of my neck. She was the one with the gun...

"Sonny!" Tee-Tee cried, shaking her head. She bit nervously on her bottom lip, covering her son's eyes with a hand. "Let's just go, this ain't worth death."

Sonny narrowed her eyes at the Hispanic owner before rushing out of the bank, with her friend quickly trailing behind.

Okay, hell no. If this went down with just a little commotion about a racist employee... and the owner was a busty, barely-wearing-anything Hispanic woman with the name _Carmen_ tattooed on her chest, holding a shotgun... forget saving Hollywood Arts.

I was still welcomed at Briarwood with my boyfriend Jason and his annoying, _gremlin_ little friends. "Tori..." I murmured, grasping her now shaking hand. She gave a side-glance. "I value life... so let's just call this off-"

Before anything could be said, Cat came running in laughing uncontrollably. The bubbly Red Head ran up to Carmen, with extended arms out. "Hiiiiii!~" Cat exclaimed wrapping her hands around the curvy waist of the confused Hispanic.

"What the hell?!" Carmen yelled, dropping her sawn-off in the process of trying to get out of Cat's killer hug... she did pack a mean embrace.

"Now!" Tori yelled, running with speed I never knew she had. The tan brunette snatched Carmen's gun off the floor, pointing it at the many tellers of the small bank. "That's right!" She yelled. "Start bringing out the money."

I had no choice but to stand dumbfounded because this was actually happening. _We were actually robbing a bank. _

Tori motioned to me and that was my cue to call for Robbie. I whipped out my _Pear-phone _automatically, calling the curly haired boy on speed dial. "Rob! It's time!" I shouted into the speaker of the phone?

_Time for what? _He dumbly questioned.

I slapped my head and Tori rolled her eyes, gritting her teeth.

_The plan, dimwit! _You could hear Jade screech on the other line.

_Oh, yeah! _

Tori was frightening enough to get everyone in the bank on the ground and at that moment Robbie dressed in all black ran in. He stumbled and tripped a couple of times, of course... but he damn there managed to collect stacks and bundles of cash from every teller in the bank.

Three beeps from outside signaled that Beck and Jade were ready and the job was done. We all slowly backed up, Cat and Robbie on my left, Tori in front of us, holding the shotgun as a threat.

We broke out just like that running as fast as we could to the black van Jade managed to secure for us. I climbed in the back seat, Tori next to me, Robbie helping Cat inside and nearly having to jump in when Jade jokingly started to drive-off.

It seemingly was easy and well until...

"Hey! Y'all forgot me!" André shouted, holding up his arms and shaking his head.

"Every man for themself," Jade sighed.

Beck placed a hand on the steering-wheel as his dark pink lips formed a thin, tight line. "Go back for André." I think it was customary for the Breakfast Bunch to expect the couple to start arguing but... it never happened. **Weird**.

With a grunt laced with annoyance, Jade maneuvered the truck into a sharp U-turn, swinging around the curb and Tori popped open the door for André to get it.

"Come on!" She yelled, waving him over. We watched impatiently as he dashed inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Watch it on the doors, André." No one other than Robbie complained. Everyone was about to start nagging at him for being such a pansy before he grabbed Rex and the little guy snapped, "Robbie shut up. Jade drive. Beck stop lookin' good. Cat start laughing. André thanks for being the black guy that got left behind and Nikki... get over here and kiss me girl."

... Was it weird that everyone complied to his demands and I almost inched my lips towards his plastic ones?

**Weird**, _again_.

So with everything set in motion until the car suddenly stopped moving. We all froze like deer caught in the headlights. I looked in the back window, shaking my head at the fact that we were _still_ in the parking lot. We hadn't even moved two inches yet! The bank we just robbed was still in view of us and darn this plan sucked now...

I can see it now.

Me, Nikki Radke in jail.

"The stupid engine's dead!" Jade screeched, punching the steering wheel a few times, actually giving us attention because with each anger-filled punch, the horn beeped and beeped.

"Jade..." Tori started, biting nervously on her bottom lip.

"Start the car." Beck finished Tori's sentence, giving his girlfriend a deadpan look.

I expected yet another argument between the two but it didn't happen... in fact she almost agreed with him...? _Weird_. Yet again.

Our actions to start the damn vehicle were stifled when _Carmen_ came out again with a brand new shot gun. "You thought this was over, _ese_?!" She yelled at us, leaving out of her store and cocking the gun. The crazed woman and bank owner loaded her weapon and pulled from the trigger, busting one of the windows, causing us all to panic and scream.

"Out of the car!" Beck ordered to us, as we all jumped out, avoiding her gunshots. André and Robbie both grabbed the duffle bags full of the stolen money, as we broke out into a run down the street with Carmen still shooting at us.

"Through the park!" Tori yelled, pointing to the public park right across the street.

Great. Here was one of those perfectly good moments where the team split up and a couple of us ended up dying during the heists. I gave a back glance to the crazed Hispanic woman stopping at the entrance to the lot where her bank sat. She shot her gun over and over at us until the darn weapon ran out of bullets. But something she did made me panic a bit.

"I know who did it!" She laughed mechanically like a maniac. I stopped running and turned around gasping to the bright pink painting on the back of a white van. It spelled out in bright pink words, _**Sincerely... The Breakfast Bunch.**_

Carmen pointed to the bright lettering, jumping up and down like a child with candy, laughing madly while pointing fingers at me. I felt frozen in place.

"Nikki!" A voice called out to me. A hand grasped mine and dragged me out of my trance. "Come on,what are you doing?!" When I came back to reality, it was Beck holding my hand and guiding me over to a silver _SUV _parked on the side of a curb.

Jade motioned to the vehicle. "Get it everyone!" She shot a glance to my hand entwined with Beck's and I immediately let it go. Didn't need any trouble being started now.

André picked the lock of the front door and the passenger side before proceeding to hot-wire the car. Once it cranked up, he unlocked the doors with the little _unlock/lock_ button and we all opened the doors, just to find two car seats stationed in the back.

Jade made her way to the front seat, honking the horn when André and Tori began unhooking the seats. "Let's get a move on people! The cops do not stop for ice-cream, you know!"

As if there weren't any more complications, the Red Head stood at the backseat door, with a furrowed eyebrows and a distressed look engraved into the features of her tan and baby-like face.

"Cat?" I question, leaning one leg out of the car. "What's wrong? We have to go." The Red Head shook her head over and over; which of course bothered Jade.

The raven haired girl's hands formed claws and dug into the materials of the leather steering wheel. "What the fuck!" She nearly screeched, causing Cat to jolt at the sudden harsh tone of her voice. "I'm going to jail for a _damn_ girl refusing to get into the _damn_ car!" She punched the steering wheel, leaning back.

"I'm sorry if I refuse to get into a stolen car belonging to a possibly nice family!" Cat chimed with narrowed eyes. Huh. She was standing up for herself? What a day.

"That's so _stupid_." Jade slurred. "Now shut up and _get in._"

The petite girl stomped one foot on the floor, crossing her arms over her small chest. "No, Jade. I will **not** get in." And she was dead set on that statement because Cat turned her head away from the chilling blue eyes glaring daggers.

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. We don't need you anyway-"

"Jade, enough. Let's find another car." Beck intervened, climbing out of the front seat. He placed a comforting hand on Cat's shoulders, grabbing his own duffle bag of the stolen money. He motioned to me, Tori and André. "You guys in or what? Because the last time I checked, we were all in this together. If one disagrees, _we all_ disagree." The tan Canadian ruffled his hands through his thick and curly hair, tussling his locks a bit before shooting Jade a dirty look.

He patted Cat's head. "Let's go find another car."

_I like how my name wasn't added to the list of people Beck motioned to, Nikki._ Robbie mentally muttered, grasping one of the many duffle bags and Rex.

I turned to give him a look of confusion. "What, Robbie?"

The curly haired boy furrowed his busy eyebrows. "Rex, did I say something?"

The puppet shook his head.

_Weird_. **Again**.

Did I mind read him? Holy shit.

I just did it to myself.

"Anyone can mind read themselves." Beck snickered, playfully nudging me with his elbow as we sauntered through the park as if we all had not committed a serious crime. Besides the fact that it was _such_ a beautiful day, things just got weirder.

"How did you know what I was going to-"

"I don't know." The tan boy interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. He shifted one of the duffle bags to his other hand, leaning his head comfortingly on my shoulder. "Things seem totally weird, Nikki." He sighed. Oh yeah. Weirder that before considering the fact that you now had your head on my shoulder as if we were a loving couple when the other day you told me that you prefered us to just stay friends and I agreed.

His lips suddenly curved into a small smile, before he stared at me with glowing, dark brown eyes. Wow. Talk about pretty features.

"Thank." Beck chimed, slapping me playfully on the back. "Just go with the flow, Nikki."

Go with the flow? Go with the flow of suddenly finding myself robbing a bank, being shot at and having my mind read by you, Beck? Easy for you to say.

When I snapped out of my thoughts... we weren't even in the park anymore. Rather than in the parking lot of a McDonalds, all of standing in front of a yellow _Hummer_. Actually, not a normal _Hummer_. This one was much larger in size. It looked custom-made. And it was now nighttime. The luminous full moon illuminated in the dark skies. Beck said to just go with the flow...

What was next though? Tori or someone started howling and phasing into a wolf?

At that sudden thought, the brunette climbing into one of the many backseats belonging to the yellow _Hummer_ gave me a look, shaking her head. What? Could she hear my thoughts too?!

I sat next to Beck, who placed a hand on my knee, giving it a tight squeeze. My cheeks were pink and my dyed blue eyebrows were narrowed at the sudden glare Jade gave me.

"I'll be back." She sighed, suddenly climbing out of the backseat. I leaned my head out the window watching as the pale, raven haired girl suddenly wearing a lavender colored prom dress... (remind me to slap myself) walked over to the crowd of people gathered in front of the fast food joint.

"Okay guys, no matter what... we stick together." I blurted out, giving everyone an encouraging nod to which they all agreed.

Suddenly dressed in my own prom dress which consisted of a silk, teal sleeveless top with an open slit going right down to the fluffed hem of the long gown, I made my way over to Jade. Not even wanting to question why we had on these dresses in the first place, I gave her a nod.

"That guy has footage of us at the bank..." She whispered to me, motioning to the African American man in the middle of the crowd showing the video of us robbing the bank from his flip phone.

With those sudden words, my body automatically moved forward, hands on my hips and a crooked smile plastered onto my face. "I wanna' see." I chimed, taking the phone from him.

"Me, too." Jade piped it, looking over the video with me. She grabbed the phone, pressed the _delete_ button in the process causing the crowd to start to riot. Literally. The crowd broke out into a riot and the next thing you know, we were all running. The Breakfast Bunch was split up and we were running to who knows where!

I spotted Tori dressed in a hot pink gown, so I sprinted over to her, glaring. "Tori, what the hell!" I yelled, anger laced in my tone. "What happened to not splitting up?!"

The brunette, running to who the hell knows where, huffed and held up a brown paper bag. "I was hungry so I went out for Chinese food."

And suddenly, I pushed Tori to the ground. Yep. I pushed her. And I kept running. She split the group up for Chinese food. Police sirens were drowning in my ears and the red and blue flashing lights from their cars danced throughout the night.

I found myself shrugging out of the dress, which I had casual clothes underneath. A black, polka dotted sweat-shirt and light blue, demon high wasted shorts. Dirty _Converses_ and a matching polka dotted headband.

_Bleh!_ I know Beck told me to go with the flow but couldn't the flow have given me a better outfit? I mean, the dress was fire. It was hot and I hoped that if I got out of this situation in one piece... that maybe I could find the same exact dress again for Prom, if Hollywood Arts had one and the money we stole helped to get it back from the school-bankrupting Government that took it away in the first place.

My body took me to an area which looked like customs in an airport. I saw suspicious police officers coming through, so I started to walk, placing my hands in my pockets as if nothing was going on. And just like that, I slipped through the gate leaving the city of the bank we robbed and walking out of the customs facility like it was nothing. Like I had just arrived off the plane and was waiting to be picked up.

I placed the duffle bag I carried on the concrete sidewalk and took a seat, mentally praying to myself that the Beck and the others found their way out like I did.

Many cars past by and continued to drive by. Time past and it felt like hours until I dozed off, but was awoken by the sudden tapping on my shoulder.

"Beck?" I mumbled half sleep.

The person tapping me didn't answer. And someone please tell me why he was the first person I called for? My eyes fluttered open to a pair unfamiliar green eyes and hazel colored eyes.

"Nikki?" The teenager spoke, his lips curving into a broad grin. I stood up, shoving the straps of the duffle bag on my shoulder, hugging it tightly to my body.

"... Yeah?"

"Jason sent us." The other one spoke.

"Jay?" ... Did he know about this?

"Yeah." The boy with hazel eyes and curly black hair offered me a smile that I would consider shady. But suddenly they slammed me against the stone wall.

I winced at the sudden force. One pinned my arms above my head and the other snatched the bag away from me.

"He said once we go the money we could do whatever we wanted to her."

That statement made my eyes widen and I struggled to break free from their powerful grasp. The green eyes creeper and "friend" of my boyfriend started trailing hands over my hips while his friend held my arms in place.

I bucked my hips and did my best to get out of their grasp but it tired me out even further and further... So I felt like giving up.

I was ready to close my eyes and let them do whatever until...

The hazel one pinning me down was on the floor wincing. He was holding his cheek and moaning in pain.

"What the fu-" the green eyed one could even get his sentence out because all of a sudden, Beck bashed his clenched fist into his chin, upper cutting him. The boy hit the wall, spitting blood before he pulled a pocket knife out of his sleeve.

I gulped watching as he charged Beck, but the tan Canadian dodged the swipe and kneed him in the stomach. "You're pathetic," Beck whispered, sounding like one of those sexy heroes who say the damsel from the criminal in the movies. My heart melted in a fan girl type of way.

He twisted the guy's arm, making him wince in pain and drop his knife.

"Now get out of here!" Beck hollered, shoving the boy into the streets. He hauled up the other, holding his cheek and pushed him with his friends.

Wow. What the heck.

Beck saved me. More seriously than the last time.

I sighed, once rain began started to pour down on us. He turned around to face me, letting a shrug play on his shoulders. We were both silent. I was still leaned back onto the wall. He held out a hand and I grasped it.

Beck pulled me close. We didn't care that the rain was now drenching us.

"Where are the others?" I breathed almost breathlessly.

He sighs, plastering a warm smile on his face. "Probably caught by the cops."

"And you don't care?"

"... Not really."

"Why?"

"Because."

Because what?"

"Nikki, you talk too much. Remember to go with the flow." As he held me closely to his body, his face inched closer to mine for a brief second. I pulled back while he still held me in place. "Are you... about to kiss me?"

Beck smirked, rolling his eyes in a playful way before just pressing his lips against mine. And hell, I couldn't resist it. Somewhere along the way, this weird day was something. And this had to be the highlight of it all.

After that short peck, Beck smashed his lips onto mine, forcefully but passionately kissing me. I felt my eyes start to flutter until they shut, causing my long and thick eyelashes to brush up against his cheek, making the tan Canadian smile on my lips.

About five seconds later, the kiss became more wild and lucid. His tongue went right into my mouth, twisting and locking together causing me to moan lowly, getting caught up in our kiss.

When all of a sudden, the good time ended and I heard a loud shouting of my name. In fact... it sounded a lot like Mr. Madden's voice. But he wasn't even here...

#

_In Reality. Madden's class._

"Ms. Radke!" The annoyed teacher yelled once more.

Every student of the class glanced at the sleeping blue haired teen, who snored lightly. Her friends Beck and André watched helplessly as what was her third time in the week falling asleep in the class.

And from what she was spouting from her sleep... she must have been dreaming.

"Maddens, come on now!" Principal Helen sighed, examining her manicured nails. She shifted the paper work she was carrying in one arm to the other before placing her free hand on her hip. "I have one big announcement and you want to hold it back for one girl that's sleepin'?" She sassily snapped, pursing her plum-glossed lips.

The African America teacher shifted uncomfortably in his seat before sighing, "Yes, you're right Principal Helen." His sudden submissiveness caused some students to snicker.

"Alright, y'all." Helen chimed, catching the attention of the _HA_ students in the classroom. "I have a big and shocking announcement pertaining to Hollywood Arts-"

All of a sudden before the principal could get out another word, Nikki Radke jolted up from her sleep shouting at the top of her lungs, "Principal Helen whatever you do, **DO NOT LET HOLLYWOOD ARTS GO BANKRUPT**!"

All heads turn back to stare at the now blushing and embarrassed blue haired teen. Even Helen was surprised but shook it off, like the sassy black woman and principal that she was.

"I was just going to announce that we would be getting a new Vice Principal, girl. That's all... oh! And I'm gonna go on a vacation to Hawaii with my new husband real soon so I was gonna' let the students vote on who would be my replacement... but if you think Hollywood Arts should go bankrupt, then oka-"

"NO!" Nikki shouted, closing her eyes and raising her arms. "Y-You just enjoy that vacation, Principal Helen... enjoy that vacation..." The blue haired teen sighed, scratching her head full of blue hair before sitting down half embarrassed and tired once more.

_So it was all a dream... _She thought to herself, chewing on her bottom lip, but not before giving a side glance to Beck and André. _What a weiiiirrrrdddd dream._

"Yes it was..." Sinjin lowly whispered, widening her caramel brown eyes at what he said.

_Darn it, _Nikki thought. But then she thought back to certain words.

She shrugged her shoulders at the creepy smile Sinjin plastered on his pasty white face.

"Go with the flow, right?" Nikki whispered to the baffled Canadian.

Beck thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and leaning back into his seat. "I mean... _yeah_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oh my. Oh my. What just happened in this chapter? I bet most of you are all like wtf... **

**Well, I liked it. I didn't want to split this because I knew if I went into major detail that it's be annoying long for me, because I feel like some readers just like if things get to the point. So I excluded some details and left most of it up to your imagination.**

**This was a dream though. Like I actually dreamt that whole entire chapter starting from the beginning to end. Totally. Like seriously.**

**Anyways, please review. I'm desperate to know what everyone is thinking. **

**And thanks for the support!**

**I know I say I will update quicker but trust me if I get reviews, it drives me to write faster. I've had half of this chapter done like a month ago but held it off, but when I saw the favorites and alerts rising and the reviews I damn there wanted to finish!**

**So with that being said, DEFINITELY stay tooned because I have a new update coming pretttyyyy soon.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	18. Hide

**Ugh, how soon is two month? Apologies again, fellow readers. I thought I had this chapter together, and I still don't think I got it quite right.**

**Ughhh, I hope it's good enough.**

**I like it halfway but hope you guys like it all the way.**

**The song featured is **_Hide_** by **_FKA twigs._

**She is a goddess and this song is my life. I know it goes just perfect with the theme of this chapter.**

**Thanks so much go everyone who reviewed and all this who favorited/alerted!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own VicTORIous; if I did the show would still be going on whether it be on another network or the damn internet! Come on, <strong>_**Dan**_**. It was a fantastic show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Hide<p>

The day dragged on for the blue haired teen. Each class seemed to go by slower than usual, her tan yet fair skinned face seemed to feel hotter and become deep red from the imminent stares and it was just plain cold inside _(Don't you just hate when they crank up the A/C's inside and make it below 30 degrees?!)_ and Nikki **craved** lasagna, even though she knew Festus's _Grub Truck_ most likely wouldn't even have it.

The bell for lunch rang and she shot up from her seat, not even bothering to wait for the teacher to dismiss the class.

Nikki Radke was **hungry**.

Nikki Radke was _still_ embarrassed because somehow her sudden _**jumping-out-of-the-seat-yelling-at-Principal-Helen**_ incident got spread and gained her much more attention than the girl considered to be normal.

More attention than what _Sinjin_ gave his friend _Berf_, much more attention than what _Trina_ gave _Beck_ (unreturned of course) and much, much more attention than _Robbie_ gave _Rex_.

It made her uncomfortable as she left out the two double doors that lead to the outside courtyards and _Asphalt Café_. Different pairs of eyes glancing at Nikki, and the one particular pair of deep, dark brown eyes seeking her out.

Nikkster's Canadian friend Beck Oliver greeted her with a wave of his hand and flip of his thick and curly dark-brown, shoulder length hair. "Hey, Nik. What's up?"

She smiled back, nudging him playfully with her elbow as they ordered their food from _The Grub Truck_ and proceeded to the _Breakfast Bunch_ table where the gang was already waiting.

"Here comes _Ms. Don't-Let-Hollywood-Arts-Go-Bankrupt_ now." André laughed at the grumbling Nikki as she slid into her seat next to him and next to the brunette, Tori.

"Thanks for spreading my shit, André." Nikki poked back, rolling her eyes as the group laughed.

He shook his head full of light brown twists, "Girl, now that's just _nasty_."

Nikki threw a french-fry at André, sticking her tongue out at him when he failed to catch it and it bounced off of his shoulder and hit the concrete floor.

"And I ain't spread nothing," he chimed. "Better ask Sinjin or any one up in Maddens' class."

"Yeah, Nikki what the heck was up with that?" Tori questioned, eying the blue haired teen who started chewing slowly. "Some bizarre tall-tale about Hollywood Arts going bankrupt?"

Nikki's caramel brown eyes met each and every pair of different shade of blue, brown and even Rex's black-or-whatever color. She swallowed and sipped her apple juice before saying, "Eh."

"Ooh!" Cat chimed, waving her hands in front of her. "My brother told me this tall-tale once!" Everyone faced the Red Head. "It was about a witch-"

"The witch ate the children, we all know!" Jade screeched, rolling her icy blue eyes. Her piercing voice made everyone excluding Beck wince and made Cat squeak. The raven haired girl ignored her boyfriend's look of disapproval and proceeded to cross her arms over her chest.

She motioned a dark purple polished nail finger over to Nikki, before taking a sip of her lemonade. "Go on."

The blue haired teen shrugged her shoulders. "It's _nothing_." She popped a fry in her mouth. But the look Jade gave her said otherwise. "Okay _fine_, it's _something_." - "But you all have to promise not to laugh!"

"We promise," Tori flashed Nikki a reassuring smile and gave a warning look to everyone at the Breakfast Bunch table.

"Even I promise." Sinjin chirped from behind the blue haired teen, popping out of nowhere as usual. He reached an uninvited hand out and began stroking the head full of blue locks.

"_One_. _Two_-" Jade didn't even gave to get to three because Sinjin was already darting away.

"Sinjin, retreating!" He shouted as his long legs carried him far, far away.

Nikki grinned appreciatively at the stoic raven haired beauty. "Thanks, Jade."

"Yeah, whatever." - "Now tell your story."

There was silence. Natural sounds such as birds chirping, the slight breeze blowing, students interacting and Cat's tinkling giggle she let out here and there were heard.

Nikki took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. She leaned an elbow on the table and slouched over, beginning in a rather low tone. "I. . . had a dream."

"Like Martin Luther King!" Cat laughed, clasping her hands together. She blinked her big, bubbly brown eyes when everyone gave her a look. The red head played with a lock of her hair. She pursed her lips before shrugging her shoulders slightly. "_What-ie_?"

"Nothin', Cat _babbeh'_, now go on _ol' blue_." Rex blurted out over the silence.

Rolling her caramel brown eyes, she continued with a short sigh. "I had a dream that Hollywood Arts went bankrupt and we all decided to do something... _drastic_."

"Like what?" André chuckled, shaking his head.

"Rob a bank?" Tori suggested, laughed with him. And that one comment made Nikki's eyes widen and the rest of the gang burst out in laughter, as well.

"Was Jade and Beck the ride?" André joked, slapping his knee.

"Yeah! And was André the black guy who got left behind?" Robbie snickered.

"Did Jade and I argue?" Beck questioned, but regardless kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

Nikki let out a heavy sigh as their laughter died down and everyone let out the ominous sigh of content.

It was silent once more before Tori blurted out, "You know... if it ever came down to that... I'd do it."

"_**Yeah**_." Everyone agreed at the same time, excluding Nikki.

.

.

.

_**Nikki's POV**_

_Space_

_The only thing I give to you_

_Place_

_With the time I know I'll have to choose, now_

_Stay beneath the ground_

_Hide away from you_

I stop writing and tap the pen on the desk, shaking my head.

I had a fucking song assignment to be done and I couldn't get the lyrics quite right. With today's fiasco quite over it seemed like an easy day. . .

Except the fact that I was _still_ embarrassed about this morning, Sinjin was _always_ being weird, Trina was stalking Jason, (even though we still had our relationship problems and I didn't talk to him ever since the night of the Girl's Choice Dance) and the most deepest one of them all... _Beck_. My friend.

_Dream Beck_ told me to go with the flow. . . and weird ass hours later, saved me from a bunch of wannabe screw boys hired by my own boyfriend... And kissed me.

And Real Beck was basically Dream Beck and was really nice to me and boyishly cute at times, but was Jade's boyfriend, made me agree that we were only friends and had no idea about the weird shit (including that amazing kiss) that happened in my dream between us.

I shook the thought from my head, tossing my pen across the room.

It was already established. I had Jason. He had Jade. We were great friends. Not crushing on each other, not thinking about each other. Simple. Soothe. Clean. Now let me finish writing this song that I subconsciously knew was about him.

This seemed so impossible.

I know I was told to go with the flow, but right not the flow was killing me.

Sighing heavily, I get off of my bed and walk over to my desk, taking a seat and turning on my laptop.

As soon as I log onto _The Slap_, a cute little beeping noise is heard and I get a notification to video chat. Clicking the green _'accept'_ button, the screen pops up and shows none other than Beck Oliver, himself.

"Hey," he waves from the other side, obviously resting in his R/V. Sitting on the comfortable arm-chair that looks like he got it from a garage sale.

I wave back, making sure to zoom the laptop front-faced camera in on my nose. It was something I did often when I video chatted any one. "What's up?"

I can hear him laugh and back up so that I can see his reaction. He wiped his face before resting his tan elbow on his leg and nodded his head, rubbing his chin as if he was in deep though.

"_A very lo-ely view of the lil' boogers_," Beck said in his perfect, hidden English accent.

I laugh at the statement, and smile wide at his accent. _Man_ was it hot. I shake the thought from my head though, because that was just weird.

"You Brits are a weird bunch." I nod, getting up from my seat to go grab the pen and note-pad I was failing with writing the new song lyrics in.

"Whatcha' got there?" He chimed when I flopped down into the little roll-office-chair and propped my knees up. I turned the notepad around and let him rake his eyes over the lyrics.

"What are you hiding from?" He smirked with one of those crooked smiles he always did.

My cheeks blushed and I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Life." I nod, pursing my lips.

"Well, how about I help with the song?"

Agreeable. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dig deep in how exactly you hide. Explore those hidden feelings and make them known in your song, you know?" All the while, when he was explaining his twisted, creative words about wrenching my soul and digging deep within my bowls, mind and whatever else he articulated, he squinted his eyes as if he was trying so hard to see through the pixilated camera that showed me. I have no idea how Jade could deal with someone as deep as Beck Oliver. Baffling is what he is. Stupid is what I am. "And you should be fine with coming up with some top of the line lyrics." - "Got it?"

I nod, sheepishly smiling. "Yep... you know it..." Except I zoned out on most of what he said.

There was a relative silence as I jotted down notes of what exactly I needed to include in my song, and how exactly I wanted to portray these hidden feelings.

Hide.

What exact what I hiding from?

What exactly made me want to hide?

"Uh, Nikki?"

I raise an eyebrow at Beck.

"I think some rocks just hit your window..." He uneasily trailed off. I held up one finger, signaling for him to wait a moment. Putting the laptop face down, I muted the chat and slowly approached the window and opened it, letting it up.

"About time you let me in." Jason rolled his green eyes as he forced himself up and into my room. I glance at grassy grounds, two stories below and then at the shingles adorned the outside walls of my house. It still amazed me how he managed to climb up here every damn time. He wasn't Spiderman or some shit...

And it angered / annoyed me that he was even here, in my room. Interrupting my chat session with Beck and lyrical writing process as well.

I cross my arms over my chest and narrow my eyes once he sits at the edge of my bed with his hands placed in his lap like he was _oh, so_ innocent. Like I hadn't ignored his 50,000 calls and text messages and like we hadn't fought some nights ago/talked to each other since.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my girlfriend?"

"Not when she's busy doing important homework and not wanting to see your face right now."

"Well, I miss my Nikkster's face."

"And I don't miss you, so excuse yourself out of my room and out of my-"

Jason narrowed his eyes and frowned. "Please don't say _life_."

His green eyes that I love so much begin to water and show vulnerability... something I haven't seen this jackass show in a long time. With a heavy sigh, I take a seat next to him at the edge of the bed and nudge him with my elbow.

"I'm still mad about the other night." I say, puckering my lips out. It's impossible to ignore a pang in your chest after fighting with your boyfriend over having another guy as a friend, him letting some other "coincidentally" short, adorable and abnormally haired girl half naked in your house (even if the bitch "didn't mess around with him") and him calling you a bitch. "That fight just made me so just, _ugh_." I shake my head when he leans over to kiss my cheek.

He always did that when he knew I was mad and I'd always let him. But not this time.

"I know... I was stupid-"

"You're always stupid." I interject.

"I was dumb-"

Snickering, I shake my head once more. "If your report card could spell out _DUMBASS_-"

"Nik, I'm just trying to say _I'm sorry_. I'm sorry for the jealousy. I'm sorry for the fights. I'm sorry for the pushing you for sex. I'm sorry for Mia. I'm sorry for the being a jackass and the stupid dance and me ditching you. I want to own up to it and let you know that I'm sorry. And I want us to be okay. Not just okay – _perfect_."

Speechless.

Jay scratched his short brown hair and licked his lips before pulling out a small box from his pocket. Before I could even knit my eyebrows together and say what the hell is that, he opens it and reveals a small ring. One of the most precious rings I've ever seen.

A beautiful cut topaz gem with a shiny silver band. And knowing him, it's all real.

"I brought you a promise ring. But not for you to promise me anything... for me to promise you that there will be no more bullshit between us."

_**Regular POV**_

Nikki's caramel brown eyes gazed at the beautiful ring tucked away in the billowy folds of the small box. Automatically, she reached a hand out and let him give it a tight, reassuring squeeze before carefully sliding the intricate jewelry onto her right-hand's ring finger.

"You know how they put the wedding rings on the left hand..." He mumbled, plastering a small smile on his face. He motioned to her to hold her hand up, and Nikki did without any hesitation.

"Jay..." She murmured, feeling her eyes water up at the way the ring fit just perfectly. Leaning closer to him in the break of silence she sighed the words, "I love you."

Nikki knew she shouldn't... but she did. There was no way she _couldn't_ forgive him. Her eyes searched his for any type of deceit but found none. Maybe he really meant it. Maybe things were looking up. Maybe it was just her impulsive side kicking in at the way Beck gave her attention and was nice and kind; things Jason failed to be up until now. And maybe... she had no crush on him at all. There was nothing to _hide_.

Nikki's hands caressed the back of his neck, and so caught up in her own internal joy and thoughts, she didn't even notice herself leaning further into him until her soft, warm lips pressed themselves on his own.

Their kiss was softly tender and passionate. Not fast and sloppy, lusted like they used to be.

"I love you too, Nikkster." He breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. His vivid green eyes bored into hers as he spoke, "Let's just put all of the _Blacksmith's son_ shit behind us... I can accept you two being friends if you take me back and let me make things how they used to be... before you left Briarwood."

Her response was a nod and a lone tear falling down her cheeks at his proposition. But at the sudden mention of _Blacksmith's son_, she realized the video chat was still open and that while he was muted from being heard on his end of the line, Beck had probably heard every single thing that was said.

"Hold on for a minute, Jay." She said, letting him go while rushing back over to her laptop. When she lifted the screen, Beck was still there; his reaction... she didn't know what to think of it. Nikki navigated her mouse to the little _chat_ icon and quickly typed to Beck, before closing out the chat and logging out of _The Slap_ so he wouldn't be urged to call her on video again:

_Something came up, ttyl & see ya tomorrow. _

The blue haired teen stood up, closing her laptop with big huff, before turning around, eyed by her boyfriend.

"I don't even want to know." Jason said, shrugging his shoulders. He toed off his sneakers and climbed into her queen-sized bed, followed Nikki settling beside him.

The couple stared at each other for a while. Jason was studying her every move. Her even breathing and her reluctance to kiss him. He knew she wasn't ready for anything intimate other than simple touches and kisses but what shocked his was when she straddled his hips and laid down on top of him, wrapping arms around his neck.

"Remember that night at your parents' cabin?" She whispered.

He planted a kiss on her bow-shaped, plump lips, trailing sly hands over her bare thighs.

"When we held each other by the fire and shared s'mores?"

She kissed him back, moaning softly when he cupped her bottom. "_Yeah_..."

"And when I touched you like this for the first time?" He rasped, sticking a hand up the oversized t-shirt she had on.

.

.

.

"What's do you think has Nikki so happy today?" Tori raised eyebrows to Jade as she watched Nikki order food from the_ Grub Truck _withan extra spring in her step.

Jade's icy blue eyes left her phone for a split second, spotting the girl with _annoying_ blue hair, dressed in pastel yet bright colors other than the usual neutral and dark colored attire she wore. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know and really don't care."

Tori huffed in annoyance at the Goth's words, choosing to focus back on the chicken salad set in front of her.

"Heyyyy,~" Nikki chimed as she set her belongings on the ground beside her and took a seat in between Tori and Jade.

"Hey, Nikki." Tori greeted, before taking a bite of the leafy greens and diced chicken.

Jade, not looking up from her phone, nodded her head. "What's got you so happy?" She asked, still watching whatever was so consuming on her _Pear _phone.

"I thought you said you didn't care..." Tori squinted eyes at the raven haired girl.

Jade smirked before mocking her with that 70's actress tone, "_I thought you said you didn't care_!"

Nikki snickered, before opening the plastic container holding the freshly baked Jamaica-beef patty she ordered from Festus and taking a bite. She watched as Jade and Tori bickered back and forth, as usual, occasionally sipping apple juice and dodging pieces of lettuce Jade threw after snagging them from the brunette's salad.

"I _said_ I don't talk like that!"

"_I said I don't talk like that_!" Jade mocked, sticking her tongue out freakishly at Tori.

Time passed before the girls settled down and Nikki finished her food. With a sigh, she held up her right hand to the two.

"_Yes_, we see your stupid hand." Jade rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, answer my question."

Nikki's lips curved into a smile and she motioned to the topaz gem glimmering in the sunlight and the silver band of the ring sort of illuminating her skin.

"OMG!" Tori exclaimed, her mouth popping open. "Wh-Who gave that– _Jason_! Jason gave it to you!" She clasped her hands together and hugged the blue haired teen close. "I'm so happy for you!"

The brunette's hug was tight, but regardless Nikki hugged her back. Besides, she was happy for herself. Once she explained to the girls what happened last night, excluding the part about her video-chatting with Beck– there was the slight possibly of Jade going berserk due to her possession of her boyfriend– she was boat loaded with _more_ questions from Tori and _much_ _more_ teasing from Jade.

"So did you two, like... you know... _do the do_?" Tori whispered, widening her brown eyes.

It should have been known that Nikki hated awkward questions and telling stories about thing she considered embarrassing. But... this was a girl moment. And the blue haired teen never really had a girl moment where she was able to confess and gossip to other girls. What can she say? She hated _everyone_ out at Briarwood and only tolerated some of Jason's friends.

"We didn't _do-the-do_..." She threw up quotation marks with her fingers at Tori's lingo for sex. "I'm still a virgin."

Jade let out a huff, shaking her head. "Then this explanation is wasting my time–"

"He did... uh, use one fing-"

"OMG!" Tori squealed, causing Nikki to put her head down, hiding her heavily red face.

"Big deal." Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Beck and I have done _much more_ than that."

Nikkster peeked an eye up, mumbling into the sleeves of her jacket, "You have?"

Jade proudly nodded. "Beck and I have-"

"Done what?" He suddenly said, shaking both of the girls. With furrowed eyebrows, he watched as Jade slapped his arm, letting out a screech. "What? All I did was come over to the tab-"

"You scared me!" She screeched, narrowing her perfectly arched eyebrows.

Beck grabbed her waist, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry," He snickered. She swatted his arms off of her.

He took a seat, next to Jade, greeting Tori and giving a nod of acknowledgement to Nikki.

There was an awkward silence followed by the bell ringing, signaling that it was class change. And time for the sixth period of the day.

Everyone stood, still in the awkwardness of silence until Tori was first to speak, grinning. "Well, I'm still happy for you and Jason..." She turned to the nonchalant Jade, shifting her bag over to the other shoulder and nodded her head. "See you –"

Jade kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, cutting Tori off mid-sentence. "_Later_." She walked away, her feathered raven hair bouncing with each step.

Rolling her brown eyes, the Latina let out a quick sigh before patting Beck on the back, waving to Nikki and heading to her next class of the day.

That left the two of them.

_**Nikki's POV**_

"So..." I trailed off, scratching the nape of my neck. As if things weren't awkward enough, Beck did nothing but stared at me with this probing dark brown, mysterious eyes. It made my chest burn. Why did he have to be so deadly when silent.

I looked at pastel colored creeper-shoes, shifting my leg slightly over the other. Many students were passing us by, before the Asphalt Café was filled with just a few students. Most were probably in their sixth-period class already...

I looked up to see Beck a few feet ahead of me, and immediately ran to catch up to him; we did have the same class after all. _Poetry_. The class that I had to write that stupid song he told me to dig deeper about...

I opened my mouth to break our silent and _really_ slow stroll to class, but he beats me to the punch.

"What was that Tori meant about being happy for you and Jason?" Beck asked, not even bothering to look over at me. I noticed the grip he held on the strap of his backpack tighten.

Shrugging my shoulders, I explained the same way I did to Tori and Jade by holding up my right hand for him to see the promise ring Jay gave to me.

Beck abruptly stopped our walk to class, turning to face and grasping my hand. He was silent as he ran the pads of his fingers over the ring's topaz gem, tracing the intricate and amber colored cuts. His lips curved into a smile and it gave me hope that maybe he saw how Jason changed and was willing to hear me out and not be silently contemplating in his head.

"... Do you... like it?" I asked, uneasiness in my tone as he slowly glanced up to look me in the eyes.

"It's beautiful, Nikki..." he smiled which made me smile. But then, it suddenly turned upside down, into a frown. "It's _bullshit_."

He let go on my hand and proceeded to walk away from me.

What the hell did he mean, _it's bullshit_? Was he not happy for me and Jay getting back togeth- I had to stop myself on that one, because he wouldn't be. He hates Jason. He thinks Jason nominated for the _Worst Boyfriend Award._

"Beck, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" He questioned, stopping again. He walked a little closer, his sudden cool demeanor fading into anger – something I never saw in Beck... and it was scary. "What's wrong with you?"

He pointed a finger in my direction, shaking his head before signing heavily, "I thought you two were done. I thought you were through falling for his lies, Nikki."

Right. This is where this was headed. Beck and I were about to get into an all out argument over Jason and me being back fixed like the horrible night at the dance never happened. I let out a deep breath, shifting my backpack from one shoulder to the other, not meeting his intense gaze.

"W-We're... okay now." I simply say in a _matter-of-fact tone_.

The second-warning bell rang, and we were most likely going to be late for class. He pinched the bridge of his nose, giving me that look of disapproval. The look I hated seeing him do to his own girlfriend, Jade.

_Girlfriend_.

That word rang in my head.

He had a girlfriend.

I knew his girlfriend.

She was my friend.

Why the hell did he care so much?

And I mean that on a total deeper level. We were _just_ good friends. He established that and I agreed to it. Now all of a sudden, with me being back with Jay, he just wanted to be all defensive and disapproving; angry.

"You and I both know-"

I cut him off. "That my relationship is like _Betty_ and _Zorg._" I chime, bouncing on my two feet, hoping that my reference to his and my favorite romance movie _Betty Blue_, would lighten the mood. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't even feed yourself that _bullshit_." - "_Zorg_ had **real** love and affection for _Betty_. Love so strong that he ended her life because he knew it was the only way to save her from her own insanity. _That_ was love. Your's and Jason's... is bullshit." Beck's voice was low with each word; it made me shiver at how cold he was being. "You know damn well that he'll just keep doing the same stuff to you over and over, Nikki!"

I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head. I didn't want to believe that. He was wrong and I was actually sick and tired of him budding in so much. It was hurtful. And why was it hurtful? I have no fucking idea and didn't even want to know.

Beck Oliver took deep breathes in and slowly released them out, screwing his eyes shut before reopening them. He wiped his tan face and roamed fingers through his thick and curly hair, seeming to have regained his composure. "Look," he said, licking his lips. "I'm sorry if what I said was harsh... but, I care for you Nikki."

"... As a friend." He later added, making my eyes water.

"Fuck you, Beck." I yelled, walking away. We – _I_ was going to be late to class.

I was about to turn the corner when he grabbed my elbow and pulled me back, his jaw clenched and grip tight. "Fuck me?!"

I nod, glaring at him. "Yes," I say. "You and your stupid know-it-all business. Stop budding into my life!"

"I'm only trying to be a good friend to y-"

"A good friend would stay in his place and fucking pay attention to his girlfriend and not me!" I seeth, snatching my arm away.

"What the hell does Jade have to do with any of this?"

And that one question lingered on in my head.

"I don't know." I murmur, staring at the empty hallway, past him. "Just leave me alone, okay?!" I turned around, walking down the hall to the Poetry classroom.

"You're going the wrong way!" I heard him shout.

I walk faster, ignoring him.

"Class is in the playroom, today." I can hear him say.

"Whatever." I call back.

"_Fine_." He huffs.

I turn around and stick my tongue out at him. "_Fine_!" I yell back, making my way to the classroom and _not_ the playroom.

.

.

.

_**Regular POV**_

Sure enough, Nikki was the only one late to class. Poetry class _was_ in the _HA_ playroom and Beck _was_ right – not about Nikki and Jason... but about her going the wrong way.

"You're late, Ms. Radke." The poetry teacher said as she ushered herself into the room. She stopped and bowed her head slightly, dropping her sling bag to the floor and sitting in the nearest seat.

"What are you talking about? I was here... _I am_ here." She stammered, biting her plump bottom lip.

"Ten minutes past the late bell?" He questioned. "For your tardiness – you'll present your song _first_."

Nikki with widened eyes rose up about to protest until he held up his hand. "_Or_, serve detention for the rest of the week _and_ on Saturday."

With a groan, she slouched her back and walked over to the stage. Up the steps and into the spotlight Sinjin cast on her with one of the bright, luminous stage lights. Nikki's eyes zipped across the different pairs of eyes staring at her.

She spotted Beck with a smug grin on his face and felt her face getting hot. Hot from the red blush covering her cheeks and hot from the anger boiling internally. Nikki glared, grabbing the mike and motioned to the students in the class who would volunteer to help her make up the beats and tempo for her song/poetry.

"This is called-"

She was interrupted by a clearing of the throat, and rolled her eyes before signing heavily in the microphone, "Hello class. My name is Nikki Lu-Lu Radke."

The class broke into an awkward clap; some cheered and others groaned realizing their poetry teacher, Mr. Clay, would have them formally introduce themselves in order to be able to perform. Full name and all.

"And I'll be performing an original piece..." She blinked twice. "This is called... _Hide_."

Nikki gave a nod to the _HA_ student behind her, clutching a bass guitar in his dark-skinned hands. He plugged his instrument in the amp and nodded back. She turned to the blonde other _HA_ student, who began ticking the electric drum kit, creating a _clat, clat, clat_ sound, which echoed throughout the silent playroom.

Nikki breathed in and then breathed out, closing her eyes as she let the mellow and forlorn strumming of the bass guitar guide her hips and move her arms as she lowly sang the song she was having so much trouble writing last night.

_Space_

_The only thing I give to you... Now._

It was true. She knew that was what there was between her and Beck. _Space_. That's all she could give to him now. That's all that seemed left of the close friendship. And although it was wrong to just separate herself from him and not be as close to him as they used to, just a couple of days ago... she knew it was the only thing she could do without hurting herself or him.

_Place_

_With the time I know I'll have to choose, now..._

The bass guitar's strumming picked up a bit, still managing to keep the forlorn tempo and mellow strumming casting echoes through the ears of the listening teacher and student.

_Stay beneath the ground..._

_Hide away from you._

She was hiding. It was no doubt about it. What was she hiding from? Beck. Her sudden feelings that managed to surface. Tori and the rest of the Breakfast Bunch gang thought they were _couple-y_. That they acted just that way.

_I sink into the crowd._

_If it meant that I'd escape your eye..._

When Jason left her house last night... she finished the song. The lyrics had just flowed and etched into her mind.

The beat picked up and Nikko ticked her hips to the beat, lost in the mellow sounds along with her mellow poem. Some of the students cheered her on and she broke out into a small contemporary dance routine, swinging her arms and guiding her hips. As fast as the beat picked up, and the _clat, clat, clats_ sped over, was as fast at it dropped right back to the mellow tune they created before.

_Hate..._

_The only thing I give to you._

_Now._

Beck watched as she continued to sing, his slightly bushy eyebrows furrowing. Him and Nikki had just got into a big fight. About her and Jason back dating. About the promise ring he gave her. About the distance they had between each other and about the way he paid attention to Nikki, rather than his girlfriend, Jade...

But he was her friend. He cared for her. He supported her. He... liked her. And she was hiding _something_. Something she wasn't ready to admit.

_Face me..._

_If you think you can take another route..._

_Out._

_**Is there another way? **_Beck thought to himself, frowning and looking down at his shaking hands. He snickered to himself. Since when did he shake? Since when was he nervous about something _ever_?

_I let my sight be slayed..._

_If it meant that I could form a view._

_I found another way..._

The beat was slowing down and becoming lower and lower.

_To caress my day..._

Soon as the beat slowed and eventually ended, so did her voice. The blonde HA student gave an ending _clat_ with his drum and Nikki gave a bow.

Her song was over.

And she thought to herself. Should she continue to _hide_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Now this wasn't my intentions to end it like that, but I wanted to get this chapter out before tonight due to me going to be busy tonight.**

**I had been working on this a long time ago from when I first updated chapter 17, but I lost my train of thought on it, only able to imagine it out like watching tv, but not able to write it. It sucks when that happens and I did my best to form it in the write words.**

**This story will change M-Rated pretty soon, but as you could see in this chapter, I censored most. Only because I didn't want details of Nikki and Jason BUT details of Nikki and Beck.**

**Their time is coming soon as you can see. I hope this chapter was good.**

**Thanks For Reading and please drop me a review about what you think. It really helps.**

**Kumi/Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**And I promise to work on this as soon as possible. I mean it.**


	19. Trust In Me

**Hey, people. I have a long and brand new chappie of **_**Hollywood Arts, Huh?**_** for those waiting. It honestly is such a surprise to myself that people love this story and are interested in reading it. I dreamed of having a successful Victorious fan fic when the show first came out and lookie here. I'm happy and the show sadly is continued to be cancelled. But I think we can all agree the Nickelodeon is going downhill. At least in my opinion. But let me not step on some of y'all toes.**

**I'm happy for the many favorites and follows that keep popping up. **

**This one is a kind of lengthy chapter and takes a turn for some serious shit. I worked hard on it, so please keep an open mind and do enjoy. And if you end up tracking me down to kill me, let me go hide in my cave right now.**

**Features drinking, language, and certain situations. If that's not your cup of tea, blow it and sip or just toss it in the sink and don't read. No offense to anyone. Be prepared to read 9489 words... sorry but bare with me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Victorious. Just my OC and ideas and this story. MY NAME'S NOT DAN. Oh, and also the many songs mentioned or featured are not mine.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Check these out) Songs featured: <strong>

_Institutionalized_** By: **_Kendrick Lamar_

_Glass & Patron_** By: **_**FKA twigs**_

_1991_** By: **_Azealia Banks_

_Sip O' Poison _**By: **_Cherry Glazerr_

_DEATHCAMP_** By: **_Tyler, The Creator_

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Trust In Me<p>

_**Nikki's POV**_

I glossed my lips with this annoying nude-pink velour lipstick by _Jeffree Star cosmetics_ my mom came home with after school. She thought the color complimented my complexion and said _anything other than the bright red or clear gloss you use for your lips would be a nice change._ You know how Agetha Collins likes to nag and fit over how I dress or look. But I mostly think it was because the hoe I nicknamed Trinazilla after my dawg Godzilla kept gushing about it so much that her mom complained about it to my mom who complained about it to me.

And why was I using this piece of makeup?

... for a party.

_Not_ a Hollywood Arts party which also happened to be going on as I got dressed. But for one hosted by this dude from my old school Briarwood High.

Jay' thought it would be cool if we hung out there tonight instead of catching the late show for this new movie I wanted to see that just came out. And who was I to object? We _did_ just get back together and needed to bond doing things to get back that connection we had and it was _just_ a house party. They weren't my thing but I believed I could deal with just this one if it made my boyfriend happy.

Plus, I sure as hell wasn't going to go to the _HA_ one...

Not with _him_ and _her_ most likely going to be there.

_Him_ as in Beck.

And _her_ as in Trina or should I say Trinazilla.

I didn't want to see either of their faces. Never want to see Trinazilla's.

And still not on good speaking terms with Beck. He said my promise ring was bullshit and we had that heated argument at school today; which happen like what...? About seven hours ago? Give or take an hour or two.

He kept asking me in 7th period, _"What are you hiding?" _

And my response was simply, _"Water me." _If he wanted to know so bad, all he had to do was figure it out himself. I wasn't going to say _**anything**_. In fact, I kind of wanted to just bottle these unhinged feelings up and lock them in the vault. As far as I was concerned, they'd do neither of us any good.

So I put on a happy face and went on with the day, landing myself where I was now.

Slipping into this black, long sleeved and fitted, short dress that hugged my adorable curves and I knew Jason loved this dress. It was weird how I felt so nervous. Like it was my first date with him all over again. I brushed my blue hair, before fluffing it out and putting in a big curler or two in the back to give an extra bounce when I took them out. A brief, dramatic line of eyeliner and smack of moisturizer on my nose, chin and cheeks and I guess my face was decent.

I finger combed my bangs to cover my forehead and finished getting ready by slipping on some stockings because I was too lazy to put on lotion and the dress rode up a bit when I bent down. At least it was _kind of_ appropriate for me to dance tonight if I wanted.

It was now 9:30 p.m.

Jason should have been here any minute now.

When two small pebbles hit my bedroom window, I rolled my eyes and opened the window. In climbed fucking wannabe _Spider-Man_.

He gave me a gentle yet sloppy kiss of the lips, "You look hot, babe."

I have a short bow to his compliment, but pinched the bridge of my nose. "You know you could have used the door, right?"

He snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "Of course, Nik. But where's the fun it that?"

I waved him off with a hand but nudged him closer. "All black vans?"

"Heels, babe."

I grimaced. "Who the hell wears heels to a house party?"

He kissed my nose, giving my butt a playful grab. "Lots of hot girls."

I rolled by eyes and slipped into the vans. "Well not this one." ― "Come on, I'm ready." I grabbed my phone... didn't need anything else other than my body, mind and soul. I took the curlers out, tossing them to some random part of my bedroom and shook my head to tussle my hair a bit.

We got in his car and were off.

The ride was kind of silent, but Jason turned on the radio, slipping in a CD.

"I picked this up for us to jam to on the way there."

It was Kendrick Lamar's new album _To Pimp A Butterfly._

Quirking up a smile, I turned to the track _Institutionalized_, blasting it up loud.

Okay, Beck may have thought Jason was a jerk, which he was but man could he be _so_ sweet at times. But I get _him_ off of my mind as I beam at my boyfriend and we sang, horribly together,

"_If I was the president, I'd pay my momma's rent. Free my homies and then... bulletproof my Chevy doors, lay in the White House and get highhhh, Lord. Who ever thought, massa'd take the chains off me!_" We both laughed as the beat dropped and Kendrick began rapping.

We hit a redlight when Jay' turned the radio down a bit, before looking over to gaze at me.

I blushed slightly. "What?"

His lips curved into a soft smile before shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing, babe. Just that we're gonna' have such a fucking great time tonight."

I hoped we would. And that my mind would be far away from thinking about Beck Oliver and what I was hiding from the world and myself in _Nikki's Box._

The red car belonging to Jason rounded a corner and and drove down a neighborhood street into a cul-de-sac filled with over ten cars and _a lot _of people. Probably like hundred people or so that attended Briarwood. And of course, you had those still on their way and those uninvited neighbors that liked to crash parties: Real, nosy neighbors and Northridge bitches.

Good thing the house was two stories and also the biggest one on this street.

We parked and got out, already being greeted by old friends, meaning Jason's friends, and complete strangers... including pixie chick, Mia. Lucky for her, she had this dude named Austin, all over her.

"Omigosh!" What a complete air-head. "Nikki?! And Jason?! Eep!"

I groaned for the very fact that she noticed us and this girl _eeped!_ like she was a monkey or something.

"Be nice, babe, please..." Jay murmured to me as she approached us with two red cups. I fake-smiled at her as she gave us a hug at the same damn time, handing me and him the cups while bawling, "I'm SO happy you guys are back together!" and then she turned to start making out with a guy who wasn't even Austin.

That was my cue to lead Jason inside the house.

He followed, all while gulping down whatever was in the red cup. I took a sniff and frowned. Beer, it smelled like. I was about to place my cup inconspicously on a table when boyfriend stopped me, "You'll like it, babe. Try it."

Sighing heavily, I bring the cup to my lips and sip... _disgusting_. It didn't taste cheap, but it was rather strong and burned to swallow. I give the cup to him with a grimace. If that one sip taste that bad to my buds, that meant I had to stay away from those red cups for the rest of the night. Jason chugged the beer down in less than five seconds and let out a sigh of content. Where the hell was the apple juice when you needed it?

"Come on, babe," he pulled me forward towards a break in the crowd where people were just chilling out or dancing. "Dance with me."

And _that_ I did. The DJ at this party started playing one of my favorite songs by that awkward but cute and inspiring brit with a mixed race like me, the one who was dating Robert Pattinson's fine ass; FKA twigs. Her song _Glass & Patron_ blasted on the speakers placed variously around this lavish but crowded home.

_Do you have a lighter?_

_Am I dancing sexy yet? _

_Are you watching me cuz' I move alone..._

_Look a little harder..._

_Everything I hold is wet, will you fuck me while I stare at the sun?_

I blushed feverishly when Jay turned me around and planted a big kiss on my lips and rocked his body with mine. The song played on and we danced for a good twenty minutes until one of his gremlins friends came through messing up the vibe. By then, some upbeat song was playing... one I heard on Jade's playlist which was strange because it was a hip-hop song and something you'd vogue dance to. _Azealia Banks' 1991._

One of the guys pulled Jay to the side who held up a finger to me, motioning for me to wait. So I continued dancing, which was basically me grinding my hips to the side and nodding my head. It sure as hell was better than some of these people taking the song too seriously, breaking out breakdances on the floor and shit. Seriously, some of these Briarwood people that I never met before but probably seen around the school when I went there looked like they belonged at Hollywood Arts with the way they were dancing.

Once a slow song came on, I sighed and watched as my boyfriend continued talking with that dude. So I sat down on one of the many couches but only empty seat in the joint next to this couple who made out like they gave each other oxygen.

After what seemed like forever, Jason finally tipped his head to his friend he stopped to talk to. The green eyed boy grabbed two cans of beers from one of the many coolers placed in various places, despite _me_, his girlfriend not caring to drink at all tonight and approached with a swagger in his step.

He popped open the beer can and shoved it in my hand, but not before taking a sip from the top.

I stared at the drink in my hand, but regardless took a sip and then another, grimacing at the cheap taste. This one was different from what was in the red cups, which I guessed to be _Budweiser_ or something to that effect. The beer in the can was some bubbly, off brand type of beer that made my stomach feel fuzzy.

Once I finished the drink, Jason pulled me into a warm embrace and a sloppy make out that was way too fast for me to keep up with. It was a bit uncomfortable but I bared with it. After all I kind of did miss his kisses... except this was a whole new type that I was unfamiliar with. He groaned into the kiss, breaking it only when we were both at a loss of breath.

"Follow me, Nik." He whispered in my ears, guiding us up a flight of stairs.

I said nothing but followed, butterflies tickling my stomach. Jason opened the first door he saw, which was an empty bedroom.

Without a word being said or uttered, he pushed me on the plush bed and settled himself on top.

"Jay, calm down..." I moaned in between the heated kisses he kept planting on my lips. He was going too fast and was sort of rough. And I also wondered _if_ he locked the door.

"Come on, Nik. Show me you're serious about us." Was all he sighed in my ear, trailing sly hands up and down my thighs. "Relax babe. You know this feels good."

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips. I didn't want to be kissing him all up in some random person's room at some stupid house party. The first hour or so was fun. I caught up with a few of _my_ old friends that decided to show their faces at this little shindig, even though they weren't into house parties just like I wasn't. And the last forty five minutes were nice, too. Jay and I danced. We jammed to some good music, which was totally cool. But now? I wasn't so sure.

But he was my boyfriend... And I did love him.

Maybe it was time to just give in for a night.

I allowed him to ease my dress up to my waist and moaned slightly when his hands trailed over my hips, softly and even rubbed a bit roughly over my panties... but it didn't feel right.

I was uncomfortable. And this wasn't how I envisioned my first time, being a virgin and all. Sure we did fool around that one time, just a couple of days ago... but, I was in a comfortable atmosphere.

And he was actually sober.

Didn't have the smell of beer and liquor on his breath.

I gently shoved Jason off of me, meeting his confused yet blazing mad eyes. "Babe, what's wrong?"

I pulled my dress back down and got him completely off of me. Standing up, I pointed to the door. "I-I'm a little thirsty... I'm going to get another drink."

A hand reached out and grabbed my elbow. "Come on, Nikki." I narrowed my eyes when he tried to force me back down on the bed, which he did. He also reached behind him and took a swig from a clear bottle that read in silver and red letters _Grey Goose._

I shook my head at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Jay, it hasn't even been two hours and you're drunk." I got off the bed quickly, and bolted out the room, closing the door behind me.

Down the stairs I went, looking at the wooden floors as I walked to some area of this large house, passing many people. I really just needed to clear my mind. There was this girl in a bikini, holding a tray with shot glasses with some type of amber-colored liquor.

Sighing heavily and looking around for anyone I knew, I swiped one off of the tray and downed the shot in one go, coughing at the way it burned my throat as it went down. "God, that was horrible!" I shouted, slamming the shot glass on a granite counter; so I was in the kitchen, huh?

Kitchen meant food. Food meant comfort. Comfort meant Apple juice. Apple juice meant refrigerator. I turned around, spotting the stainless steel of a magnificence this house had and reached for the handle of the giant refrigerator before I heard my name being called.

Facing the direction where I heard my name, I wanted to face-palm the hell out of my face at who called me.

Jade West.

And who had an arm draped _oh, so _lovingly around her shoulder?

Beck _fucking_ Oliver.

_Mannnnnnnnnnnnnn_. I mentally groaned, when she walked over, the biggest smirk on her face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Was what I said when I really wanted to say, _what the fuck are you guys doing here?! Shouldn't you be at a Hollywood Arts party? This is Briarwood High. What the fuck, man!_

Jade shrugged her shoulders, motioning to the silent, **staring** Beck. "Beck and I love to crash parties."

Oh, _of course_.

Huffing to myself, I give them both a thumbs up, turning on the soles of my vans to walk over to the granite countertops littered with those red cups I despise... but I picked one up anyways and took a sip.

"What are _you_ doing at this party, Nikki?" That octave, piercing toned voice asked smugly behind me. Did I dare turn around? Jade would bother me all night if I did.

"Here to get drunk? Maybe dance like a white girl on some tables?" She teasingly added.

I took a gulp this time and faced them. "My boyfriend... And I do have friends here." _Friends_ as in _**acquaintances**_... but they didn't need to know that.

"Interesting."

"Northridge was having a party, too." I found myself mumbling to her, inconspicuously hinting that I wanted them to leave.

"We didn't want to catch North Ridge fever, did we Beck?" She turned to her gawking boyfriend, who stood by her side like a magnet but had those mysterious, dark brown eyes planted on me. This guy was peering into my soul.

"Yeah." He simply nodded his head. His voice hard. Cynical.

I nodded once, finishing whatever was in this cup. It wasn't the beer from earlier. It was a light pink liquid that had the same bubbly feeling to it and when down, burned my throat and tickled my stomach. "Well... I got a boyfriend to get back too, so―" I didn't even finish my sentence, because I ran off, running up the stairs back to my purgatory; a room with nothing but a horny Jason.

Man, that was so nerve-wracking. Shaking my head at the situation the universe just threw at me, I opened the door, sighing, "Jason, can we just please catch that late show at the movie―"

What the hell.

Oh, my fuck.

I pinched myself. I pinched myself again. They say _three times' the charm_, so maybe the third time this image or nightmare would disappear and I'd actually wake up to find myself in the car with my BOYFRIEND Jason, driving me and him to a local corner store to get some snacks and possibly fast food so we could hide it under my jacket to sneak into the movie theater.

But no―it wasn't a dream. I was in fact wide awake and my BOYFRIEND... was laying down on the bed.

He pants were pooled at his ankles... he was moaning... pixie chick―_Mia_ was on her knee... bobbing her head. Giving him a ...

_**Regular POV**_

"Wh-What the hell?!" Nikki shouted at the top of her lungs, glaring daggers at the two.

Mia jumped up and faced the door, her mouth wide open and Jason sat up abruptly, covering himself.

"Babe―I..." He stammered, looking back and forth between the glaring blue haired girl with tears beginning to form in her eyes and the awe-struck girl with her mouth wide open, because she had just got caught.

Nikki said nothing, letting the first tear fall before she furiously wiped it away and turned on her soles, racing down the stairs.

Jason quickly pulled his pants up, and Mia wiped the side of her mouth, fixing the front of her dress that drooped down.

"Nikki!" Jason called after her, walking down the stairs. His girlfriend was pacing each step and he decided just to walk? "Babe―you said it yourself. I'm _drunk_―"

This stopped her in her tracks and she snatched the ring off of her finger and threw it with all the force she had, pelting him straight on the forehead. He winced, holding the spot where the piece of jewelry hit him.

"You're drunk, huh?" Nikki laughed hysterically before abruptly stopping and yelling, "Jason, me and you are done. THROUGH. OVER. FINISHED!" The tears were streaming and people were beginning to stare.

"Nikki, it's not what you think!" Mia stepped forward.

But she wasn't hearing or having it. "Don't fucking talk to me." She pushed people out of the way, heading straight to the kitchen to find Jade quickly so she could just drive her home... hoping that neither of them followed because she didn't want any of them to know what the hell just happened to her. And hopefully the people at this party were too drunk to even remember what happened.

She spotted the raven haired Goth making out with her boyfriend Beck and winced slightly at the sight, but regardless approached the couple, tapping her on the shoulder.

Jade looked a little annoyed but once she saw it was Nikki, she turned around and rolled her icy blue eyes, sighing, "What?"

"Can you please drive me―" She was cut off once a dainty hand grasped her shoulder and a pleading voice shouted over the booming music.

"Nikki―_please_!"

The blue haired teen shrugged her elbow out of the dainty grasp and whipped around with a death glare fixated on the pixie's face. She seethed in a tight-lipped warning tone, through gritted teeth, "I said―don't―fucking―touch―me."

"But Nikki, I-I didn't mean to―I'm sorry," Mia whined. "It sort of just ended up happening and I didn't mean for it to go this far!" Her furrowed eyebrows and crocodile tears did nothing for Nikki. For any other situation―_maybe_, but _**that**_? What just happened up stairs? Hell fucking naw.

"What's this I hear?" Jade stepped from behind the glaring Nikki, those icy blue eyes wickedly lighting up. Her eyebrow twitched and her hands found themselves placed on her curvy hips. Jade crashed the party― and she was not going to miss the drama. Especially if it involved her friend-ish friend with _annoying_ ass blue hair, Nikki Radke. It was obviously bad enough to get the girl seriously angry―so angry that she was killing Mia's soul with that glare and talking through gritted teeth. "What happened, now?"

"_Jade_―" Beck intervened, once he noticed his friend's narrowed eyes shift to his girlfriend. It was kind of scary to see her _that_ mad―even if they weren't on good speaking terms. He placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to pull his girlfriend back, but Jade gave him a look, which made him back off... slightly. He was still eyeing the situation and it had his full attention... And the many people at this house party. People were starting to crowd in the large kitchen.

"Nikki, just please listen to me." Jason pushed through the crowd, his eyes bloodshot and voice slurred. "I had one too many―what you saw didn't mean _anything_, babe."

"_What_ did she see?" The Goth exclaimed, smirking smugly.

Nikki flashed her friend-ish friend, Jade another look and turned to the asshole of the year. "That's nice to hear―but I don't give a shit. I don't care anymore. This was the final straw. We _just_ got back together and you do some shit like this to hurt us and what we have? Two years, Jason―two fucking years and you just throw it away―for what? This bitch because she knows how to use her mouth?!" The crowd oohed and people whipped out their pearphones― including Jade, who had a front row seat.

Beck attempted to take it from her but she simply smacked his hand away, filming like it was a modern day soap-opera.

"Babe―come on..." Jason slurred; he held the spot where his head ached due to the topaz ring hitting his head. "It's not like it was that bad... besides, you didn't want to take us to the next level as much as I did!"

"I'm sorry if I was constantly being pressured by you! I'm fucking sorry if I wanted to wait! And I'm so sorry for not being such a pig and horny teen girl with raging hormones that only thought about doing it with my boyfriend any and every time we hung out!" She shouted back, throwing her arms in the air and letting them fall furiously back at her sides.

"Please, Nikki..." Mia was now crying, her voice cracked. She placed a hand on the blue haired teen's shoulder, looking her in the eyes. "Like he said... It didn't mean anything―"

"I told you not to touch me or talk to me, bitch!" Nikki cut her off, shoving her hand away from her shoulder and clenching her fist. She took a swing, punching Mia right in the mouth, before tackling the girl to the ground.

It was an all out cat fight now with _Cherry Glazerr's Sip O' Poison_ booming on the speakers. Mia on top of Nikki, Nikki pulling Mia's short hair or whatever was left on her head, rolling over so that she was on top and punching the pixie chick like she was beating a big blob of flour to flatten it... all whilst the crowd was screaming and hollering, Jade videotaping and laughing like a madman.

Beck watched in shock at his best friend beating the girl senseless; he should have stopped it when it first started, but then he thought if he ever caught a guy cheating with his girlfriend Jade... he beat the guy's ass too.

It did get out of hand though, once Mia's hits were futile and Nikki had her pinned to the floor. He watched as she reached for the nearest empty glass bottle on the granite countertops, and held it up, about to smash it in Mia's face.

He finally intervened and snatched the bottle from Nikki, then had to pry her off of the beaten girl.

The crowd _booed! _at his heroic action, "Come on, Beck! Let her whoop the girl's ass some more!" Jade laughed.

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, he held Nikki in his arms, while she struggled to get out of his tight grasp to do what Jade had just suggested.

"Jade you're not helping the situation!" Beck yelled at her, anger laced in his tone.

She turned the camera to face her and pouted as it continued to film, "See what I have to deal with, internet?"

He huffed a heavy sigh and let Nikki go, turning her around to face him. His hands tightly gripped her shoulders. "Are you calm now?"

"Yes..." she nodded her head, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" Concern was laced in his tone.

Nikki rolled her eyes, exasperatedly sighing to him, "Yes. I'm calm, Beck. Now please let me go."

"Nikki... I'll ask one more time... are you ca―"

"Just let her go already!" A voice screeched, the familiar tone scaring half the crowd.

"I'm going to." Beck snapped at Jade, giving her a look of disapproval.

His tan hands released her shoulders and everyone watched as Nikki took deep breaths, before turning around to walk away.

But she stopped― in front of her was her very own ex helping up Mia. She was suddenly filled with so much anger again that she attempted to charge at them and tackle the girl back down to the tiled kitchen floors again but Beck saw it coming, so he grabbed a hold of her again.

"Fight's over." He shouted to the crowd. He glared at Jason before motioning for him to simply leave, in which the drunk ex of Nikki did, with a beaten Mia trailing behind.

"Beck, let me go." Nikki commanded. He did just as he was told, startled by the coldness laced in her tone. She marched off to the opposite part of the large house, leaving him in the kitchen with his girlfriend, her thumbs tapping away on the touch screen of her phone.

"_Jade__, _don't you even think―"

"Too late. I already posted it online... 137 hits in less than five minutes." She beamed. "But I'm hungry and this Briarwood party is kind of lame, now. I want to leave. Let's go."

Beck didn't follow his girlfriend Jade as she began walking out the kitchen, towards the crowded foyer of the home, in order to get to the front door. His eyes were instead focused on the spot where Nikki once stood. He had to check on her... to make sure she was okay.

"Jade, I need to make sure Nikki is okay." He firmly said.

Her walk stopped and she turned around her face stoic. "So you're staying." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

He didn't respond, but looked at the ground.

Jade huffed, "_Fine_. Stay and look for _her_. I'm going to go get some food and don't want you to call me tonight after you finished playing Mother Goose." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving him to find his friend.

_She'll be fine... _He thought to himself, walking in the opposite direction. _She'll come over in the morning like she usually does. _

Beck walked through a hallway, eyes zipping back and forth to find his best friend. He took out his pearphone, going through his pictures to find the one that he and Nikki took together with them making silly faces. He zoomed in on her face and asked the nearest person who seemed sober, "Hey, man. Have you seen this girl walk through here?"

The guy brushed his blonde bangs out of his face and smirked, "Hell yeah, I seen her. She totally kicked that girl's ass!"

Beck sighed, "No, I mean..._ after_ the fight. Did you see her? Where she ran off to?"

The blonde guy was silent before tapping his chin with his finger. "... Hell yeah, I seen her. She totally kicked that girl's ass!"

Beck's slightly bushy eyebrows furrowed and he licked his dark pink lips in sight frustration. "You... just repeated yourself." He reprimanded.

"Man, I'm so stoned. I just really want to make out... " the blonde suddenly blurted out. His bloodshot, red eyes were locked on Beck and he inched forward for a split second before Beck grabbed the nearest drunk girl, pushing her into the guy's arms. "Her,** not** me!" He yelled, bolting to the next room, which was a den area. His eyes lit up with hope when he noticed a head of deep blue in the crowd of teens.

Rushing over, he stopped and frowned at seeing that it was a different girl. And not Nikki. Plus... her hair was badly dyed the color, it looked like a cheap rinse.

He sighed heavily, shaking his head before turning around to try the area where a crowd started to form.

Pushing his way through the cheering, fist-pumping and screaming group of teens, mostly guys― about thirty people, 20 guys, give or take and the rest girls, there was a large poker table with people playing cards. But suddenly the music cut off and everyone protested until the new track blasted on the speakers; the ultimate turn-up song just released by Odd Future's Tyler, The Creator. DEATHCAMP.

The complete nerdy brunette girl who looked like she belonged at a science convention and also happen to be playing cards, suddenly tossed hers up in the air, letting out a mini-war cry before ripping open her shirt to reveal a lace bra. The guys around hooted and hollered as she shimmied her chest and got on the table dancing, waving her arms around as the track raged on, a guitar firing up and Tyler, The Creator and his crew, spitting fire with their raps and hyped words.

"She's not _that_ great you know!" A voice bellowed; Beck recognized that voice. His head snapped to the right to see Nikki, barely standing. She had a can of beer in her hands and chugged down the rest, coughing before tossing the can to the floor. He strode over to her, grabbing her elbow.

"Nikki, I've been looking all over for you!"

She snatched her arm away, slurring while jabbing a finger to his chest, "Well, I didn't ask you to!" She approached one of the girls walking around with the tray of shots. Swiping one, she was about to chug when Beck rushed over, snatching it from her hands.

He poured the shot in an the nearest plant's pot and snapped, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing another shot before chugging it down, before the boy could react. "What does it look like? I'm doing what people do at these things― getting _trashed_, man."

Nikki took a step away before he sighed, stopping her in her tracks, "I know it seems bad and I won't say I told you so but Nikki, drinking won't solve any―"

"Stop budding in!" She cut him off, rushing off to the crowd of people. He followed calling after her, but stopped once he saw her climb onto the poker table and push the dancing girl off.

"Let me show you how it's really done!" Nikki exclaimed, dancing to DEATHCAMP like she was at a club. Swirling her small hips, fist-pumping, head-banging and dropping low before breaking out into one of her contemporary dances― every hooted, when she started voguing; flexing her fingers and twirling her hands to create an illusion with her body. She sashayed around the table, dipping low and coming back up, tutting with her arms before spinning around and dropping on the table―needless to say all of the gouging and dancing made her short dress ride up and Beck, being the savior to her that he was, rushed over and ushered her off of the table... annnnnddddd she also fainted.

.

. .

.

Beck glanced over at the unconscious yet lightly snoring teenage girl through his rearview mirror as he drove at a constant speed away from the party.

She was drunk―no doubt, and he was on his way to his home. He refused to bring her home like that. So he took her phone, sending a text to her mom and step dad, saying that she would be staying the night at a friend's house; he used the name Brittney. Who the hell was Brittney? Nobody he or she knew, but it was better than using his name.

As he pulled into the driveway and carried her out of the car and into his RV, he paused.

"Nikki," Beck tapped her cheek, the blue haired teen unresponsive.

"Nik, come on." He said in a more firm tone, earning a soft groan as a response.

Nikki still didn't budge, so Beck did the only thing he knew would wake her up and make her sober. After all, Jade once went total comatose after one night together with beer and his comfy RV-home at their disposal during their freshman year and first month of dating.

"Just gonna' go get you some nice, ice cold water..." He whispered, heaving her petite body up into his arms. Beck carried the unconscious girl to his bathroom and carefully placed her in the tub, as if she was lying down in a bed.

As he settled her body upright, Beck took a moment to let his eyes linger over the bow-shaped lips idly parted and seemingly frosted with a nude colored lipstick, even though the makeup was messily smeared. _Kissable_. He thought to himself, grazing his tongue appreciatively over his own pair of lips. _Wait a minute. . . what?_

He was about to shake the imminent thoughts from his head until his eyes betrayed him even more by roaming down her petite form and the short, black and fitted dress that hugged her curves. Beck took a long and unnecessary drag of air as his eyes shifted from the small rack of cleavage poking out from the sudden deathtrap Nikki wore, to the now-ripped, sheer stockings exposing her beautiful slightly tan yet fair skin on her legs.

Why hadn't he noticed her deep, ocean blue hair fitting her just perfectly? Why didn't he see her vibrant caramel-brown eyes through the thick eyelashes and her naturally rosy cheeks that turned redder just by him standing next to her? And her style; something Beck Oliver appreciated in a girl. So much like his. . . He did get tired of the all-black routine from Jade. It's funny how his girlfriend started off with neutral colors when they dated. And as time went by and their time together got more intense in romance and anger. . . she dressed darker. Now it was all black and that one extension of hair she would change from either purple or dark green (and maybe bleach-blonde if she was in a good enough mood.) that she said highlighted her attitude.

And the small bathroom suddenly felt hotter; his breathing was hard and he felt himself wanting to just hold her. Embrace her small body against his and never let go.

Beck closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, followed by a deep out, gaining his composure.

_**Beck's POV**_

Finally peeling my eyes off of the comatose Nikki, I reached for the cold shower knob and flipped it up as far as it could go, watching as the cold shower water pelted Nikki's face and body.

As the water drenched her entire form, a few seconds later she shot up, "Wh-What?!" Wide awake yet deliriously still-drunk not even wondering why she in a random shower being drenched with ice, cold water.

I turned off the shower and grasped a towel from the rack, heaving her body up and out of the shower.

"Beck?" She slurred, a goofy smile plastering on her face.

I nodded, wrapping the towel around her as she dripped with water, all whilst not trying to get too close. I let her go for a split second, but had to immediately catch her into my arms as she almost tripped.

Nikki rolled her eyes, laughing as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You messed up my hair, _asshole_."

"Nikki," I started, holding her tighter as she squirmed to get free from my hold.

"_Lemme_ go, Beck!" She whined, pelting my shoulders and arms with small punches.

With a heavy sigh, I managed to pull her into my RV home's living room and set her to sit on the couch. "What's wrong with you, getting yourself drunk like that?!" I found myself pacing around while I lectured, trying to get her attention. She was gawking at the damn shaggy carpets covering the floors of my RV. "Nikki, hey." Tapping her shoulder with a finger did nothing because nevertheless, I was watching helplessly as she placed herself on the floor, sitting and playing with the shags on the orange carpet, ultimately ignoring me.

With another heavy sigh, I grabbed the nearest comforter blanket and opened it, wrapping it around her shoulders; she was shivering.

I kneeled to sit beside her, studying her for a moment, before finally rasping out, "Break up with him, Nikki."

The blue haired teen paused roaming her fingers through the carpet's orange shags, curving her lips into a full smile. She turned to face me and crept close so that she was face-to-face or should one say nose-to-nose, slurring in a slow tone, "You were there at the party, _Beckett_," Nikki paused to snicker for a moment, I guess because she said my full name and I could smell the alcohol laced in her breath, "When I beat that girl's ass and when I said me and him were through―so what the _fuck_ are you talking about, huh?" She pushed my shoulder, making me stumble back.

I sat up quickly and easily pushed her hand away once she tried to shove me again. With narrowed eyes, I grabbed her shoulders and brought her body closer to mine, capturing her full attention. My dark brown eyes stared deeply into her dazed, caramel colored eyes, saying in a steady tone, "Even though all of that happened... You know you won't be through with him. You know it, otherwise you'd never would've got back with that guy in the first place."

And I was right. Even though Nikki was bat-shit drunk at the moment, she had enough sense to comprehend what I was telling her. And I can tell it didn't sit well with her; she knew it was true and that in the end all she would ever do was keep going back to her asshole of a boyfriend. They were never on-and-off, up until she left Briarwood and started attending Hollywood Arts... let alone talking and being friends with _me_.

"Oh, yeah?" She drawled out in a challenging tone.

I nodded my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "_Yeah_."

"Well, I got news for you, _Mr. I-Know-What's-Best-For-Nikki-When-He-Doesn't-Know-Shit_." As Nikki stood on her knees and used my broad shoulders as a system of support to hold herself up, I felt myself consciously grazing my hands over her curved hips. It felt right and I didn't want her to fall over on top of me. "You don't know shit, so stop budding into my life!"

And here we were again, about to have this same conversation that was unavoidable. I couldn't stop budding into her life. She was my friend and I _cared_ for her. Even more deeply than I wanted to realize myself... I shouldn't have done this but I pulled her body close to me―so close that she was practically sitting in my lap. I sat there holding her in my lap and I knew it was wrong. But I couldn't help myself. My arms even found their way rounding over her waist, my hands softly stroking the small of her back. She leaned close as if she was going to kiss me and I almost would have too, until my mind thought back to why I brought her here and was helping her in the first place.

And then there was also Jade. My on-and-off girlfriend that I happen to love.

"Trust me, Nikki." I murmured, one of my hands cupping her red-flushed cheeks.

Her head drunkenly swayed before she looked at me with an incredulous expression engraved in the features of her face. Those ocean blue thin yet thick, arched eyebrows knit together and she exclaimed, "What?"

"Trust me―" I started to say again, before she put a finger to my lips and started drunkenly singing that old R&B song my mom and dad loved, "_Trust in me..._" she snickered, continuing on to finish the verse, "_in all... you do._"

Both of my hands now cupped her cheeks and I kept her head steady so that all she could do is look in my eyes.

"Listen―you're drunk right now, Nikki. I'm going to help you." She sang the next verse, not even paying attention to what I was saying. So I finally said it, "I care for you, you know? You're more than a friend to me, you know that right?"

A soft giggle erupted from the back of her throat as I said that. "Oh, so now you care, Beck?" Her tone of voice was soft and she talked slow.

I held her steady when she tried to shrug out of my grasp and off of my lap. I nod my head. "Yeah, that's right."

"Then I must be real special."

"You are Nikki―"

"You must love fucking with your friend's emotions and telling bullshit to Nikki Lu-lu Radke, huh."

"That must be it." I sarcastically remarked, watching as she smiled a toothy grin.

"Well, I'm not stupid―I'm your number one bitch whenever you and Jade don't hit it off right... not Cat... surprisingly not Tori... I'm a fucking a joke to you and everyone I know at Hollywood Arts, Beck." She slurred, but I quickly interjected,

"I'm trying to take care of you." And it was true... Nikki is my friend―I'd do anything for her. She may have seen herself as a joke but I sure as hell didn't. Neither did anyone at school. She was highly liked and as I know of, had no enemies other than Trina. And as far as what she said about Jade and I... maybe when our relationship wasn't good was when I'd go to her and give her the utmost attention. Maybe she was a source or type of outlet for me to just forget the bad going on between me and Jade. But it didn't mean I couldn't care for her... or like her.

My response seemed to take her back though. She smirked and asked in an astonished tone, most likely attempting to have drunk sarcasm, "You're going to take care of _me_?"

I was about to speak when she cut me off in a sharp tone, "Who the fuck you think you're talking to..." she paused to playfully chime, "tight-ass _Jade_?"

"That's off limits, Nikki. Don't cross that line―" I huffed to calm myself down and get rid of the anger. She had to realize that I was doing all of this for _her_. It had nothing to do with my girlfriend Jade.

She snatched the hand that had to have a mind of it's own, since it was gingerly stroking her cheek, off of her face and glared at me, seething, "Jason said the same thing when we first started dating, you know. _Let me take care of you, Nik_ he said." She bitterly laughed. "Look where I am now. You expect me to believe you can do shit for me when you have a girlfriend already Beck? You want me to let you take care of me, _friend_?" ― "I don't need no one like _you_ taking care of me."

Nikki rose a hand and slapped me across the cheek―I know I deserved that one but I held her other hand in place before she could try it again. Her words... shouldn't have stung as bad as they did. And she couldn't talk about any of that because she was just as guilty as I was. She had a boyfriend, as well. We _both_ played a role in developing these unhinged feelings for each other. None of us would ever truly admit to it, but I now know they were there. And I felt myself get upset at this side of her that I was seeing.

Before I knew it, I was seething right back, "Oh, yeah? You think you're any better, huh? You had a boyfriend, too. And look at what he made you do." I gestured to her in the drunken state that she was currently in, causing her to slightly wince. "You think you look good like this? Huh, Nikki? You think this is pretty on you―" I abruptly stopped.

Her arms snaked around my neck and and settled into my lap, sighing, "_Relax_, Beck... **it** helped me. **It** felt so good..." She whispered in my ears, making me shiver. I didn't like this side of her at all. She was so out of it. "The beer feeling _so_ bubbly... all that **hard** liquor at the party... felt _so_ damn good. It took **_all_** my troubles away, baby."

I moved her off of me with a little forceful push, and she fell back laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach.

"Stop that, Nikki." I found myself groaning and looking away. She had on that tight dress and her knees were propped up, legs spread open, giving a full view of the sheer stockings, barely concealing what I guessed to be lacy, white boyshorts; she giggled like this conversation was _meant_ to be funny.

"What's wrong, Beck?" She asked me as if she meant to taunt me. The blue haired girl sat up slowly, a playful glare in her eyes.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing exasperated. "Damn it, Nikki. I don't know what the hell to say to you. This is not how we usually are... this is not _us._"

I watched as she crawled back over to me, with an eyebrow raised. "_Us_?" She was incredulous again. "Mmm... what the fuck is _us_? Beck and Nikki...? Another great friendship turned into something that's gonna' skyrocket and **fail**? Only this time it's not at Briarwood, huh?"

I scooted next to Nikki, whispering in a hoarse tone, "... I'm not Jason and you're not the Nikki he was with."

She got closer, tears starting to form in her eyes, so I hugged her body close to mine. "It doesn't matter. None of _this_ does―"

_**Regular POV**_

"You don't know what you have..."

"I know what I _had_," her voice croaked, the tears beginning to stream down her face.

"No you don't." Beck murmured, his lips mere inches from hers. He held her petite body close and close until there was no more space between the two of them. His arms snaked around her waist and hers circled around his neck.

"I have something?" Nikki questioned, allowing him to brush thumbs across her falling tears.

His expression was somber as he nodded over and over, inching his face towards hers, until their foreheads were touching.

"You have me…" He whispers, so low that she had to strain herself to hear. There was a feel of tightening in Nikki's stomach. His hands, his big, calloused the yet soft hands, gently cradled her face and those, as he thought _kissable_ lips part in anticipation and fear. _I shouldn't... I couldn't..._ he thought.

But his expression changed and the lust yet immense love was shown in his eyes now, making the blue haired teen feel warm. Still drunk, she suddenly realized regardless of all the pain experienced in being with Jason in the past few months, that the only times of calm, or anything resembling joy, was when she was with Beck. Then when he suggested they stay friends and ignore the connection her own father sensed, it had hurt, hurt something unbelievable. And the same went for him, as well. He loved Jade... And possibly, also Nikki. But it was known that things were simple between them. They clicked well together, got along perfectly, sometimes challenged each other and had a lot in common... his times turned happier whilst in the company of the girl with hair as deep blue as the California ocean.

So he had to.

His mouth came down gently on hers and a soft moan at the heat that comes off of their interaction escapes from the both of them. The kiss was neat and tender, despite Nikki being drunk. Beck poured all he felt into the kiss as if he was afraid that she was going to pull away. It started gentle, but when she tilted her head to the side, accepting what was going on... the kiss deepened.

Soon after, they were both out of breath, but some how found their way back kissing each other; Beck pecking her lips once, twice before roughly pressing his lips against hers once more. She pressed herself to him, legs hooking around his waist, putting her hands into his hair. Of course, it was soft and thick like every girl always imagined and knew it was. Nikki breathed in greedily and moaned against his lips, opening her mouth to allow him the entrance his tongue was just begging for.

Their kiss seemed forever. Beck's tall and lean frame gently poised on top of Nikki's slightly curvy yet petite body, as they made out on the carpetted floors of his RV. He didn't want the moment to end. Beck felt himself getting hard and she even pressed against his erection, the pleasure/pain almost unbearable. And as his hands linger down lower, her body stiffens; as if it were second nature, she pushed Beck away. The boy was confused at the sudden rejection but all of a sudden, he came to realize why.

Nikki stared at him with teary eyes. "B-Beck... not that us making out wasn't hot or anything... b-but I don't feel―" She closed her mouth, almost gagging a little...

He knew what was coming the moment she lurched forward and gagged once more like she was about to vomit. She must have had a low tolerance to beer and alcoholic beverages. Sighing heavily, Beck wiped his face to gain composure. Grabbing the nearest waste basket, he sat her up and held her wavy, blue locks out of her face, letting her release the waste from her stomach.

The ditigial clock on his wall read 4:57 a.m.

As the blue haired girl vomited like it was no tomorrow, he thought back to what they were doing before... There was no doubt that she wouldn't remember what happened at all when she woke up, whenever that would be once she fell asleep... and he couldn't help but think about what later on in the day had in store for him. Good or bad? But he knew he was now in some deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for two things:**

**Being an asshole for writing this long mess of a chapter.**

**And basically having Beck cheat on Jade.**

**I'm not a cheater and despise anyone who think's it's okay... And I have no idea how I'm going to cover Beck's ass for the next chapter but... lucky for him, Nikki will be hungover and not remember a thing that happened after she got drunk.**

**And before Bade fans come with torches, which I have my water hose out and ready to go... their relationship is far from perfect. Both Beck and Jade have their dirty secrets which will come to light when I do my take on The Worst Couple Ever. Bikki or Bekki fans, if you all are with me... it'll come soon. **

**Now, tell me. All readers, those who favorite and follow... thoughts on this chapter? On the story? Beck's actions? Nikki? Come on, give me something to work with. I spent a lot of time writing this and basically put everything into it. I'd love to see some feedback and know if there is even a point of me working this hard for a new update if everyone just decides to read over it.**

**Next update will be soon depending on many factors, namely reviews and if I can grasp the ideas that's playing out in my head. As you can see this one took a while to get out simply because I didn't know how to follow up on it like i saw it in my head. And you all should listen to those songs featured in the chapter. I don't put them there for a reason!**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**Stay tooned.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**(**REVIEW**)**


End file.
